


The Dragonborn comes (Skyrim/Dragon age; Dragonborn/Iron Bull)

by redheadbecky



Series: Dragon Age Fan Fics [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Ataashi, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragonborn - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horns, Mages and Templars, Magic, Mild Language, Nord, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Qunari, Sexual Content, Sharing, Sleeping around, Smut, dragon fetish, dragonblood, heavy smut, khajiit-child, sex with templars, templar cock, templar sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 76,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadbecky/pseuds/redheadbecky
Summary: Runa Oaken-Heart of Winterhold travels to Sovngarde to finally slay Alduin, but on her way home to Tamriel there is a miscalculation, she finds herself in a strange land, filled with strange people with a strange green hole in their sky.....she saves one world only to be thrust into another that needs her help......what sort of hero would she be if she does not help"She is Dovahkiin, Alduin Bane and DragonSlayer, The Honoured Thane of all Skyrim. Sturdy Harbinger, Mystic Archmage, and Silent Thief Master. The Revered Peacemaker, and The Victorious Conquerer and she is a long way from home"





	1. Sovngarde

 

Name: Runa Oaken-Heart of Winterhold

Species: Dragonborn – Nord – restoration (healing) magic

Weapons: Axe and shield, bow and arrows

 

 

 

 

 

Runa looks down at the Dragon Seal below her before taking a deep breath and jumping into the portal, this would be it, she could feel it, her last battle with Alduin, she will either fall or succeed, she hopes, clearly for the latter, as does all of Skyrim, Alduin, the World Eater appeared in this, the Fourth Age, and began resurrecting the dead dragons of the world and bring about the end of Nirn as they knew it and it had fallen to Runa Oaken-Heart of Winterhold, this era's Dragonborn, a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon, to defeat Alduin. Runa was born nineteen years prior Ingrars and Roggar of Winterhold, her father, Roggar is a blacksmith, she had picked up the skill early on in life and most of her own armour and weapons she smithed herself. Her mother, Ingrars had been a Enchanter at the College of Whitehold, they had met as children and been inseperable for years, when she moved into the College, he opened a blacksmith shop in the village and both kept them busy and apart but they finally made their way back to one another and Runa is a product of that, they had been very much in love and her Roggar's heart broke the day Ingrars died, the bandits had been unexpected, Runa and her mother had been heading to Japhet's Folly to deliver an order when they had been attacked, Runa had barely survived and her mother had not been as lucky, after that Runa and Roggar's relationship had been strained, he couldn't look at her without seeing her mother and she felt guilty everytime she sees the forlong and lost look in his eyes, so she leaves, prepared to leave Skyrim, where she had then promptly been arrested as a Stormcloak rebel and she met Ralof and Ulfric...and the rest is history, leading her up to this point. Runa stands from a crouch as she lands in Sovngarde, she casts her eyes around to check for threats before she takes a step forward, expecting something to jump out at her from the shadows. Satisfied she heads onwards pulling her ax and shield to her hands to be ready, she moves, quickly, quietly, along the path laid out ahead of her, the fog rolling in, she glances around before shouting a clear skies Thu'um, dragon shouts of power.

“Lok Vah Koor!” the fog clears and she moves forward, another cluster of fog ahead causes her to slow, as does the Stormcloak soldier stepping out of it.

“Turn back, traveler! Terror waits within this mist, many have braved the shadowed vale but vain in all courage against the peril that guards the way”

"Who are you?" Runa asks, looking around for danger.

"Near Giants' Gap, in the gloom before dawn, we marched, unsuspecting into the Imperials' trap, then we stood and fought, our shield wall defending until by dawn's light the Legion's ranks wavered but I never knew if nights-end brought victory - a swift-flying arrow to Sovngarde carried me"

"What's this mist?"

"I do not know - but none have passed through, Alduin, his hunger insatiable, hunts the lost souls snared within this shadowed valley. Can you lead the way to where Shor's hall waits, beckoning us on to welcome long saught?"

"Yes, it's at the far end of the valley from here"

"I saw it fair when first I trod this long-saught path. The pain and fear vanished, dreamlike, and a vision beckoned - Shor's hall, shimmering across the clouded vale. But quenched was hope by the shrouding mists - my mind is darkened, I've lost the way and wandered blindly. Hurry! Before Alduin your life decours bring word to Shor's hall of our hard fate!"

"Don't worry, I'm here to kill Alduin"

"Beware! The World-Eater waits within the mist" She keeps moving as the soldier slips back into the fog, her fingers adjust on the haft and walks slowly, her shield out in front of her, her body tilted to the side, ready. "There is no escape. Courage is useless" Runa glances around for the soldier but finds nothing, she takes a deep breath, ignores the pounding of her heart in her ears and moves forward.

…..................

Runa finally makes it to what looks like a dragon skeleton and stood in front of it a man in Nordic armor, she approaches, wearily, threat, not a threat, she does not know.

"What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?" Tsun, the warrior in front of her asks.

"I pursue Alduin, the World-Eater" Runa informs him.

"A fateful errand. No few have chafed to face the Worm since first he set his soul-snare here at Sovngarde's threshold but Shor restrained our wrathful onslaught - perhaps, deep-counselled, your doom he foresaw"

"I seek entrance to the Hall of Valor"

"No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead by what right do you request entry?"

"By the right of birth. I am Dragonborn"

"Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood"

"Can I enter the Hall of Valor?"

"Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'til I judge them worthy by the warrior's test" And with that he draws his axe from his back, Runa raises her shield and spins her own axe in her hand. he raises his axe and she pushes against him with her shield. "Ro.....Da" she turns and swings her axe with her own battle cry. Slash, block, slash, slash, block. "I've waited long for a worthy opponent" Duck, spin, slash, slash, block, she swings hard and he stumbles backwards before setting his axe back. "You fought well. I find you worthy" He starts to walk towards the skeleton and Runa follows. "It is long since one of the living has entered here. May Shor's favor follow you and your errand" Runa nods in thanks and sets her axe and shield to her side and back before she travels the length of the spine to the doors ahead of her.

 


	2. Hall of Valor

 

Finally, she makes it into the Hall of Valor and it is magnificent, she smiles a little and looks around at the walls and the ceilings and the tables.

"Welcome" she snaps her head to the warrior approaching her. "Dragonborn! Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here, by Shor's command we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale's dark mist but three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe, Gormlaith the fearless, glad-hearted in battle, Hakon the valiant, heavy-handed warrior, Felldir the old, far-seeing and grim" He motions back and she nods stepping around him and heads towards the three battle-ready Nords. They each look to Runa as she approaches.

“At long last!” Gormlaith exclaims seeing the dragonborn. “Alduin's doom is now ours to seal -- just speak the word and with high hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks”

“Hold, comrades” Felldir looks between them all. “ -- let us counsel take before battle is blindly joined. Alduin's mist is more than a snare -- its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak. But with four Voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle” Hakon nods.

“Felldir speaks wisdom -- the World-Eater, coward, fears you, Dragonborn. We must drive away his mist, Shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe” The four of them share a look before Runa nods.

“To battle, my friends! The fields will echo with the clamor of war, our wills undaunted” Gormlaith cheers. The Dragonborn and her three comrades rush outside.

….................

With the ancient Nord heroes at her back, her heart beats louder now then before, this is it, she is finally going to face Alduin, the four of them pass Tsun who nods to each of them. Runa crosses the bone bridge with the ancient Nords.

“The eyes of Shor are upon you this day. Defeat Alduin, and destroy his soul-snare” They head down the steps and towards the mist.

“We cannot fight the foe in this mist!” Felldir tells them, Gormlaith nods.

“Clear Skies -- combine our Shouts!”

“Lok...Vah...Koor!” The four of them thu'um.

“Ven Mul Riik!” Alduin's voice echoes in the air and the mist returns.

“Again!”

“Lok...Vah...Koor!”

“Ven Mul Riik!” Alduin's Shouting returns the mist, again.

“Does his strength have no end? Is our struggle in vain?” Hakon asks.

“Stand fast! His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken!”

“One more time, and the World-Eater must face us!”

“Lok...Vah...Koor!” This time, the mist dissipates completely. Alduin finally flies into range.

“Stand together and we shall defeat him!”

“No escape this time, foul worm!”

“Stand fast! The fell worm's death is ours at last, the light returns!” Runa swaps her axe and shield for her bow and fires into the air at Alduin, just as she and the other Nords thu'um.

“For Skyrim! For Shor! For Sovngarde's freedom!” It is hard, and grueling but they continue to fight, Runa fires arrow after arrow.

“Nowhere to hide! Hunter becomes our prey!”

“Nust wo ni qilaan fen kos duuan” Alduin lands and Runa swaps back to her axe and shield before charging towards him with a fearce battle cry. She swings and ducks, swing and blocks,

“You are persistent, Dovahkiin. Pruzeh ol aar. A fine slave you would have made” Runa thu'ums the Dragonrend shout and the four of them slash and hack at Alduin, and with the other Nords, finally slays Alduin. “Zu'u unslaad! zu'u nis oblaan!” Alduin's flesh explodes off, and his vile soul evaporates, finally ending his tyrannical reign. Runa turns her axe to the ground and leans against it, finally, finally it is over. Tsun moves from his post towards the four warriors.

“This was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship and bid you join the blessed feasting”

“All hail the Dragonborn! Hail her with great praise!” Runa gives them a tired smile as she stands up straight. Souls that were once lost in the mist are now approaching.

“I'll look for you, friend, when at last you return to Shor's hall. The honor will be ours when you rejoin the ranks of Sovngarde” Hakon tells her, Felldir nods and smiles at her.

“Our ancient debt for Alduin's reprieve is now repaid -- the long night is ended!”

“Even here, where heroes throng, few can match this mighty deed. What glory! The gods themselves must envy us this well-earned honor!”

“I hear your heart beat like the Harbingers of old. Your glories in Skyrim are seen and honored” Runa turns to Tsun.

“When you are ready to rejoin the living, just bid me so, and I will send you back” he tells her, she looks around and nods, she is ready to go home, back to her warm bed, back to Lydia, her faithful Housecarl and friend, back to quiet.

“I'm ready to return to Tamriel”

“Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. Nahl...Daal...Vus!” Runa closes her eyes and when she opens them again she is somewhere that is not Tamriel, she spins around, taking in the eerie green glow around her. Something scuttles behind her and she spins around again, four very large spiders run towards her, she grabs her axe from her waist.

“Bring your pretty face to my blade” she snarls and swings as they reach her. “Argh!!” she chops one down and two more scutter from the shadows. “What in Oblivion?!” she is soon over-run and she looks around, she seems a shimmer behind her and she turns and runs from the spiders, she can't believe she is running. She closes in on the shimmer and sees more than spiders around slipping though it. She holds up her hand and sets a fire spell up before throwing it back towards the spiders and then throwing herself at the shimmer, she lands with a grunt and a hiss of pain. “By Malacath's hairy knuckles that hurt” she groans turning onto her front.

“Maker's balls, another one!”

 


	3. Thedas

_ **RUNA'S ARMOUR** _

 

 

“Seeker!” Rushed footsteps approach and Runa reaches for her axe, a heavy boot presses on the blade stopping her from raising it. “I wouldn't do that, lass” she looks up at him and smirks, he is at least smart enough to look a little worried.

“Fus Ro Dah!” she shouts and he flies backwards, Runa stands and readies her axe now free.

“Peace” she looks to the others, all armed, a mer with a staff, though he looks like no mer she has seen, perhaps Altmer, he is too pale to be any other kind, next to him an Imperial woman with short black hair, a sword and shield in her hand, the figure next to them is considerable shorter, not elf or nord or orc...what in Oblivian is he.....Dwemer, a real life dwemer, her eyes widen and he takes a step back, the Imperial woman makes a snort of amusement and then behind the group, another archer, another mer, male with marking on his face, it was he that spoke to her, the man from before is starting to get up.

“ _Peace_ ” the imperial snorts. “She fell out of a rift, are you not in the least bit concerned, Herald?!” the imperial glares. “And that thing she just did....that sent Blackwall flying” Runa looks to 'Blackwall' as he pulls his own sword free, he has enough hair to be a nord, and it is hard to tell under all that armour whether he is muscular enough. The 'Herald' steps between his companions despite their pleas.

“Are you a demon?” The Imperial throws up her hands as the first mer rolls his eyes, the dwermer smirks. Runa barks out a laugh.

“I have no idea what that is but I am guessing it is bad?” the mer in front of her nods. “Then...no?” Runa stands to her full height and towers over the mer who steps back.

“Maker” The Imperial looks up at her, funny, Runa was always short for a Nord. “But you are tall” Maybe they are all just short. The dwemer actually had to tilt his head all the way back to look up at Runa who lifts her arm to rub it across her nose, she groans as her hand comes away covered in blood, she drops her axe to poke at her nose.

“Ah, broken, of course it is” The bald mer looks to the other mer.

“Herald, I do not believe her to be a demon nor a spirit”

“Of course I am not a spirit, I yet live” Runa snaps before setting a healing spell to her nose, the sickening snap of it breaking back into place has them all cringing, the gold of her healing spell smoothing out the break before she pulls her hand back and reaches for her axe.

“And of course she is a mage” the Imperial groans again. “Nothing is ever simple...” Runa shrugs, 'Blackwall' has slowly made his way back over to the group, weary.

“She is not a ordinary mage” the bald mer states and everyone looks to him. “She was not using mana” Runa sets her axe at her side and crosses her arms over her chest, her robes shifting.

“Avvar?” The dwemer asks looking to Runa. “She's tall enough and they treat magic differently” The bald mer hums thinking, he looks over Runa and she feels something pushing against her magicka, she snaps it out and pushes him away, he raises an eyebrow at her but drops it.

“But what is an avvar doing falling out of a rift?” 'Blackwall' asks gruffly, still put out this woman had sent him flying.

“What don't we ask her?”

“Herald” The Imperial sighs.

“Well, you rushed to lock me in the cells after the Conclave, we can learn from that experience, no? How about we start with pleasantries?” he holds out his hand, well holds up his hand to Runa who eyes it skeptically. “Mahanon Lavellan”

“Runa Oaken-Heart” She claps Mahanon's wrist and everyone stiffens, Mahanon laughs and grasps her wrist seeing no malice in the gesture.

“Runa Oaken-Heart, that is a unique name” he mumbles.

“Sounds Avvarish, no?” the dwemer states with a shrug.

“What do your remember?” Runa thinks on it before answering.

“There were spiders” she answers. “Big spiders, bigger than I have seen before” she smirks. “I set them on fire then threw myself at the shimmer, landed here”

“ _Shimmer_? You mean the rift?” Runa shrugs.

“I know not what a _rift_ is” Runa reaches up and slips her hand under her hood to run through her hair. “I don't even know where I am”

“Oh, you landed in the Hinterlands!” Mahanon spreads his arms out to the side. Runa shrugs. “Ferelden” Runa shrugs again. “Thedas!”

“I have no idea where any of those places are.... Dragon's eyeballs, how am I suppose to return to Tamriel?”

“Dragon's eyeballs?” the dwemer mumbles to himself.

“This has Sheogorath written all over it” she slumps and rubs her head. “Damn Prince of Madness gets me every time” she sighs. “Probably cursed something in my bag” she rips open her bag and thrusts a hand into it.

“Don't!!!” the imperial states shoving her sword forward and pulling Mahanon back.

“Cassandra!”

“How do we know this is not a trick? She will pull something out of her bag and it will kill us all” Runa unties her bag and throws it on the ground.

“You look then....probably best to tip it up” Runa motions with her hand. “Shake it all out”

“Solas” the bald mer sets his staff onto his back and moves to the bag.

“Don't thrust your hand into it” Runa warns. “There are sharps in there, swords, daggers, soul gems, arrows, best to shake it out” 'Solas' nods a little and tips the bag up, stepping back as all sorts empties onto the ground.

“The bag is enchanted” Solas states. “To hold more than it looks like it can....practical” he offers Runa a smile. Her spare clothing, her spare axe, her spare arrows, her sword, her daggers, her staff, bottles of healing potions, magicka restorer, poison, her spell books and lore books, her horned helmet, dragon bones, soul gems, a few diamonds, her maps, her journals, pouches of plants, bottles of nord mead and alto wine, her bread and provisions of food, the pelts from wolves, deer and bear and much much more.

“There!” Runa shouts pointing to where she can see the madness rolling off it. “That red gem, that is not mine” Solas steps back as the others look worried.

“Is that?”

“Red lyrium” Cassandra sighs. “Of course it is....” Cassandra looks to Runa. “Do you feel any ill effects?”

“My nose hurts” Runa states. “And my ribs but....I was recently fighting a dragon so it's probably off of that” Solas shakes his head sniffing a green bottle.

“What does this do?” he asks.

“Restores my magicka” Solas nods.

“Thought so.....she does not use lyrium, probably just another rock to her” Runa shrugs. “What do you use?”

“A few things can be mixed together, Briar Heart, Creep Cluster, Dwarven Oil, Ectoplasm, Elves Ear”

“Elves ear?!” Mahanon shouts interrupting her.

“Yes, it's a plant” the elf relaxes as Solas send him an amused look. Runa smirks beneath her hood. “Did you think I chopped of mer ears and mixed them into potions?” Mahanon blushes and looks away. “Although we do use Falmer ears, that's actual ears”

“What else?” Solas prompts.

“Oh urm Fire Salts, Frost Salts, Giant Lichen, Grass Pod, Human Flesh, Moon Sugar, Mora Tapinella, Pearl, Red Mountain Flower, Taproot, Vampire Dust, White Cap” Cassandra looks to Runa.

“I am assuming when you said human flesh you meant...”

“I meant human flesh” Runa shrugs. “I do not kill for it, just find it, as I have said there are many other ingredients, I can mix any of them to receive the same potion, though potency and effectiveness are affected”

“Most of those things I have never heard of” Mahanon states. “And I studied herbalism with my clan”

“They probably cannot be found here” Runa sighs sadly and looks to the red stone. “What is that then? Something bad?”

“To restore our mana, which is out magic we drink a lyrium potion, blue in colour, this is red lyrium, a damaged, tainted version” Solas explains. “It is....it twists it's user”

“Hmmm bad then” she grabs her axe and shuffles it under the red lyirum. “How do I depose of it?”

“What if it is the only way of getting you home?” Solas asks.

“Then I am stuck here” she shrugs. “But if it is as bad as you all seem to think it is, I do not want it on my persons”

“We shatter it” the dwemer states, Runa shrugs a little and drops the red stone away from her things, Mahanon and Solas kind enough to start packing them back into her bag. Runa raises her axe and brings it down onto the crystals with a war cry, it shatters over the ground.

“So what to do with you now?” Mahanon asks looking to his companions.

 

 


	4. Camping

“Are you out of you mind?!!” Cassandra screeches at Mahanon, Runa sits on a nearby boulder with a book open in her lap, the dwemer sits close with Blackwall watching her, her 'guards' all of them knew that if she really wanted to she could escape their 'clutches', Mahanon had expressed that he wanted Runa to go back to this _Haven_ with them and of course Cassandra is against it, Runa understands, she is an unknown. Solas leans on his staff between the two sides, Varric agreed with Mahanon, more for the need of a new story, Blackwall thinks her too dangerous, and Solas sits on the fence, there is the interest, the fascination of her, and then the danger, the unknown, he wants to know more but he he is afraid at the same time, he can feel the power that radiates from her, he **knows** how dangerous she could be, better ally then foe.

“You said we need all the help we can get, she looks like a seasoned warrior and she is a mage, a healer, how many healers do we have in Haven?”

“One” Solas answers. “And they are not all that gifted” Mahanon points to the elf.

“One!! We have one healer for all of Haven and all of the troops, and we are getting more and more refugees seeking safety within the walls every day”

“We have no way to cut off her magic if she becomes uncontrollable, she does not use mana our templars won't work”

“She has no more reason to trust us as we do her, we are the only people she knows in this land, Cassandra, are you willing to send her off on her own, in the middle of war, we could be sending her straight into the hands of our enemies or to her death, do you want that on your hands?” Cassandra steps back and shakes her head.

“No, of course not...but she is an unknown”

“So was I” Mahanon states. “Look at us now” Mahanon gives Cassandra a look, she throws her hands up and groans.

“Fine, fine, if this is what you want, but we will have someone watching her”

“Let's get to Haven, then we can discuss this with the others” Mahanon gives Cassandra a look and she nods, the mer then turns to Runa. “Congratulations you get to return to Haven with us” Runa closes her book and stands.

“Very well” she grabs her bag and reties it around her waist. “This 'Haven' how far is it?”

“About three weeks away” Mahanon states looking up at the nord. “By then, we will all be the best of friends” Cassandra makes a disgusted noise and marches on ahead, Runa sets her shield on her back and attaches her axe to her side. “Don't mind her, she has trust issues”

“In a land wrought with warm I do not blame her” Runa rolls her shoulders and neck. “Lead on....Mahanon”

…...........................

“Solas can you light the fire, my arms ache” Varric, the dwemer, Runa finally learned watches as he tries to start a fire, Solas rolls his eyes from where he is cutting up herbs.

“I do not know any fire magic dwarf....ask Runa, she did mention setting spiders on fire” Varric turns to Runa and smirks.

“You mind?” Runa lifts her hand which catches fire and she throws a small fireball towards the wood, the fire then spreads into a nice fire, Varric smiles. “Perfect” he rubs his hands together and holds it to the flames. “Fair warning it gets cold out here at night, you might need more than just those robes” She snorts and shakes her head.

“I am used to cold, dwemer” Varric eyes her carefully as Blackwall sits next to him.

“You called me that before, dwemer, what does that mean?”

“Dwarf” she answers. “You are the first I have ever seen”

“You don't get many dwarves where you are from?” she shakes her head.

“None, they are all gone” she reaches into her pack pulling out her bread and shrugs. “Among the many great mysteries of Tamriel, few are as profound as the disappearance of the entire Dwemer race”

“You don't have dwarves at all?” Solas asks.

“Nope, but their runes and inventions remain” she hums as she digs in her bag again. “I might have something...ah here” she throws the object towards Varric who catches it.

“What is this?” he turns it over in his hand.

“A spider control rod” she shrugs. “It's broken, I've been trying to fix it for months”

“To control spiders?” Blackwall asks skeptically.

“Not living spiders, metal ones created by the dwemer” she flips through her book. “Would you like to see...or are you still afraid of me” Blackwall huffs and looks away, Solas rolls his eyes and moves to sit with her.

“I would like to see” she smiles a little and holds open the book. Solas takes it and looks over the picture. “What were they used for?”

“They are repair drones, keeping the dwemer machines in working condition and they still work, to this day” Solas hands the book back not wanting to push his luck.

“How long ago did the dwarves disappear?” Varric asks. Runa looks to him.

“2501 years ago”

“Maker's breath...that's” Varric scoots closer. “What else is different?”

“Elves” she states. “Or Mer as we know them” she looks to Solas and also notes Mahanon sitting against a tree close by listening. “We have three different types, five if you count the orcs and falmer, there is the Altmer elves.....the high elves, the Altmer are among the tallest of the mer races....and are among the most intelligent and magically-inclined races on Nirn”

“So Solas would be an Altmer?” Mahanon asks from his spot, Solas sends him a look but Runa nods.

“I can see that, yes, he is too pale though” she teases. “Altmer's tend to have a very pale golden hue to their skin, then there is the Bosmer, wood elves” Runa smiles. “I see you Mahanon as a Bosmer” he raises his eyebrow back at her. “From the stories I have heard you tell this afternoon, the Dalish and the Bosmer are very similar, the Bosmer reject the formalities of the civilized world, discarded lavish living for a life in the wilderness, among nature, the trees, and animals. In fact, their major cities are actually located in giant walking trees that roam the forest province of Valenwood” Runa smiles a little. “They are known to be extremely agile and quick. Their nimbleness serves them as very good archers, due to their inherent mastery of the bow, you would fit in well with the Bosmer...but again the skin colour would point you out as not one of them, you are too tall as well” Mahanon snorts a laugh.

“First time I have ever been told I am too tall for anything” the group chuckles.

“You said there was three, what is the last one?”

“The Dunmer...the dark elves” Runa reaches into her bag for a pouch of berries. “Most Dunmer have red, glowing eyes with skin tones varying from greenish and the more common grey to the occasional light blue. They are known to be strong, intelligent, and quick, however, are also said to be ill favored by fate. Both male and female Dunmer have a height similar to most of the human races. This means that they are generally taller than their Bosmer cousins and shorter than the Altmer” Runa places the berries on a bit of her bread. “There used to be more elves”

“What about..orcs and falmer?”

“The Falmer are the degenerate offspring of an endangered species of elves, Snow Elves, who dwell in the ancient Dwemer ruins and although blind, their senses of hearing, smell, and touch are attuned far beyond those of most other races and the Orcs are barbarians” she waves them off. “Nothing good comes from either, except maybe the Orc armour...maybe”

“So Varric is a dwemer, Solas is Altmer and I am a Bosmer, what about Cassandra?”

“An Imperial” said woman scowls across from where she sits away from everyone, away from Runa. “Members of the Imperial race are some of the most well-educated, wealthy, and well-spoken people in Tamriel.....snowberry?” she offers her pouch, they all shake their heads.

“What about Blackwall?” Varric asks, said man sending the dwarf a glare.

“I would have said Nord but he is not tall enough for it even if he has the hair for it, so that leaves redguard or breton, he is not tanned enough for him to be like a redguard but he does kind of look like a breton, but breton's tend to be mages and he does not seem to be one” she shrugs

“And you...what are you?” Runa smirks at the dwarf.

“I am a Nord, we typically regarded as light-skinned, fair-haired, and imposing in size and build” Cassandra snorts as Varric laughs.

“You are a very large woman” Blackwall states. “I would have accused Qunari but I have seen under your hood and you are no qunari”

“What's a qunari?” Runa asks, the group goes silent before Solas educates her.

“The Qunari, literally, "People of the Qun", is the name most commonly used to describe the white-haired metallic-skinned race of giants and their society that governs the islands of Par Vollen and Seheron”

“Giants!!” she shouts excitedly. Solas laughs and shakes his head.

“No, not actual giants”

“Oh” Varric chuckles at her downhearted look. “What do they look like?”

“The Qunari?” she nods. “They are taller and more physically robust than humans, very much like a Nord” Solas tells her. “But that is probably where the similarities end, they have skin of varying colors such as gold, bronze, and silver, white hair, pointed ears, and vivid eyes with colors like violet, red, silver, or yellow”

“And most Qunari have horns” Varric adds looking towards Runa's horned helmet, she smiles. “Who's horns are they?”

“They are actually antlers” she states. “Deer antlers, the male version of the helmet uses ram horns, they think deer antlers are more feminine” she shrugs. “They serve no purpose purely aesthetic”

“Alright” Mahanon stands. “Story time is over, time for bed, we've got an early start if we want to make up the time lost with that rift” Mahanon looks to Runa. “You'll be in with Cassandra, she's volunteered to watch you on the journey back”

“If that makes this easier then very well” Runa stands and grabs her bag. Cassandra grunts and nods to a tent, Runa follows after her.

“You might be too tall”

“I can curl up” Runa replies as Cassandra climbs into the tent, Runa follows carefully, there is a small lantern hanging from the top pole giving a little light.

“We did not expect a guest so we don't have a spare bedroll but the furs you have in your pack may serve you well” Runa nods and pulls out the bear pelt. She glances to the wolf pelt and hands it out to Cassandra. The woman takes it. “Thank you”

“Varric said it gets cold and your 'bed roll' is thin, do you think the others will need a pelt?”

“No, their tent is about the same size and there is four of them in there, plus with Solas they have magic on their side” Runa nods.

“You don't like magic much do you?”

“I....it is probably different here” Runa nods.

“Everyone in Tamriel is gifted with magic” Cassandra looks to her sharply.

“Surely not everyone?”

“We are all born with it....it is then up to each person as to whether they want to study it....not everyone wields magic, but everyone does have it”

“How do you keep it under control?”

“We don't.....everyone has it, everyone understands it” Runa throws down the bear pelt. “It is not some...novelty” Cassandra removes her chest plate before sitting down.

“I think I see what you mean.....magic is for a select few here, and not everyone understands it so they fear it instead” Runa pulls off her robe armor and settles down. “Maybe if everyone here possessed the ability it would not be so feared....” Runa nods.

“Perhaps, but this world is not my world and everyone is different, that may be the case but it might make it worse....” Cassandra hums in agreement.

“I...I apologies if I seemed brash”

“No, there is no need, it is your job to protect Mahanon and I am the unknown outside from an outside world that possess a magic you do not understand, despite being nothing but cooperative I do understand, you don't need to explain it to me” Runa lays on her side tucking her legs up. “If the roles were reversed and you were in my land, I would have done the same”

“You have been cooperative” Cassandra agrees. “What's a Snowberry?” Runa laughs and looks at Cassandra who smiles.

“Would you like to try one?” Runa brings her bag up and hands the pouch to Cassandra.

 


	5. Haven

Runa and Cassandra were better around one another after the night she shared her snowberries with the warrior, also sharing a tent tends to help, Cassandra notices how little Runa uses her magic, only when asked, usually by the dwarf, or when in battle, they had come across a group of bandits the day after they had met and Runa had throws herself between Cassandra and a bandit's arrow, of course that meant the arrow had lodged itself firmly in Runa's shoulder, and she even received a scolding off of Solas, she just swatted him away claiming to have had worse, she pulled the arrow out and healded herself and then they were on their way again, Blackwall even seemed less tense around the nord woman. It does take them three weeks to reach this 'Haven' a tiny village in Runa's mind, they way they talked of it and this 'Inquisition' she expected larger, something more like Windhelm and less like Winterhold.

“Welcome to Haven” Mahanon tells her looking back over his shoulder from at her.

“It is.....quaint” Solas laughs as Cassandra smirks.

“You mean small?” Varric asks with a smile. “Yes it is”

“It's not our fault you are so huge” Mahanon mutters and they all laugh. Cassandra drops back to talk to Runa.

“Listen, we will be telling people that you are an Avvar, it's just easier to explain” Runa nods. “The Herald's advisers and his inner circle will be told the truth and it will be up to them whether they want to ask you questions about it”

“I will answer anything they ask if it means I live” Cassandra nods and smiles a little.

“You have already proven you are capable in battle, and have saved my life, I am officially in your corner”

“Thank you” Runa looks to her and Cassandra can tell she really means it.

“Herald! Cassandra!” Cassanda and Mahanon head towards the small greeting party, three humans, one male, two females. Runa plays with the sleeve of her robes as she waits, Varric stands with Solas and Mahanon as they talk to the three new people, Blackwall stands between Runa and them, a hand on the hilt of his sword.

“Runa!” Cassandra shouts her over and the nord moves to the warrior. “You can stay with me until they call us to the meeting” Mahanon and his advisers disappear into Haven, Varric and Solas following though probably just going the same way, Blackwall heads towards the cabin outside of town adjascent to a blacksmiths, Runa would have a look later, maybe. “Mahanon just wants to explain things to them in private...too many ears” Runa nods. “Would you like to spar whilst we wait?” Runa looks to Cassandra surprised.

“You want to fight me?” Cassandra readies her shield and sword with a smirk. “Alright” Runa pulls her axe and shield free, she spins the axe and nods.

….................

“Shitballs! You are a big woman....woof” the tiny elf girl looks up at Runa with a smirk. “Oh...you are really tall!” Mahanon smirks as Cassandra makes a disgusted noise next to Runa. After her spare with Cassandra they had been called into their 'War room' that is only a small library with a map table in the middle. Who ever these people are they are just beginning, Runa notes crossing her arms over her chest. The poised, graceful woman stood at the back with the horned hat looks over Runa.

“The Herald informed us you are a mage, but you carry no staff”

“I do not require a staff to cast”

“It's true” Cassandra adds. “We've seen her casting without one”

“Hmm and where in standing do you stand within your mages?”

“I am a Mystic Archmage”

“What does that mean?” the blonde warrior across from her, stiff and ready to pounce asks.

“I am the leader of the College of Winterhold”

“The College of Winterhold?” Runa looks to the redhead who asked.

“The college is dedicated to the collection, preservation, and distribution of magical knowledge with an emphasis on ensuring that all citizens of Tamriel benefit from this knowledge”

“So it's like the Circle?” The blonde asks again, Cullen she thinks she heard one of the others call him.

“I don't know what that is” Runa admits with a shrug. The woman who had asked about her being a mage stands up taller as if proud to educate her.

“The Circle of Magi is the dominant organization for the training of mages within nations of Thedas” Solas rolls his eyes, clearly not a fan. “ In the south, it had traditionally been governed and monitored by the Chantry, and also guarded and supervised by the Templar Order. In the Tevinter Imperium, they are governed by high ranking Magisters who utilize the The Imperial Templar Order” Runa looks to Cassandra.

“I will teach you about the templars later, I am sure we can find a book somewhere”

“Assuming she can read” The mage woman states.

“She can read just fine” Solas snaps. “If you want to know about this world's mages might I suggest coming to me to learn of those outside of the circles” Runa nods. “I also have some tomes on the fade which you should learn about if you are stuck here”

“Thank you, Solas and from the sounds of it, yes the College is a little like your Circle of Magi, though it is monitored by the Archmage who answers to the Council of mages rather than your Chantry” she looks to Cassandra. “I am glad we spoke of the Chantry already”

“Yes, if you are staying and it has been voiced that you should” the dark haired woman that reminds her of the redguard, looks to Mahanon who smiles. “You should learn more of our ways”

“Please” Runa states nodding. “I would like to learn” the redhead narrows her eyes at Runa.

“How do we know she is not some spy?”

“She took an arrow for me” Cassandra tells the redhead back. “I trust her”

“If it makes everyone feel better, I will take her to the Storm Coast with me....” Mahanon states. “That way she is away from the refugees and our troops, she cannot sneak around, not that you can miss her, mind you, she towers over everyone!”

“I will go with you” Cassandra states. “I can teach her about the templars and anything else on the way”

“Let's take tonight, bathe, eat, rest and we will leave first thing and hope Dennet has a mount big enough for Runa”

“May we have your full name and title” the redguard like woman asks with her quill. “Just so we know” Runa nods.

“I am Runa Oaken-Heart of Winterhold, Dovahkiin, Alduin Bane and DragonSlayer, The Honoured Thane of all Skyrim, Sturdy Harbinger, Mystic Archmage, Silent Thief Master, The Revered Peacemaker, and The Victorious Conquerer”

“DragonSlayer?” Cassandra asks. “How many?”

“At least thirty including Alduin” Runa shrugs. “You loose count after a while” Mahanon shares a look with his advisers.

“Maybe that is why you were sent” he mumbles. “The dragon in the Hinterlands”

“I also have word of one of the Storm Coast” The redhead states. Cassandra and the redhead share a look. “Perhaps she was sent by the Maker to aid the Herald” Runa snorts.

“It is more likely Sheogorath the prince of madness sent me here after I finally slayed Alduin, or just for the Oblivion of it” she looks to Mahanon. “Did you tell them about his red crystal?”

“Ah, she had red lyrium on her, claimed it does not belong to her”

“I am inclined to believe her” Solas adds. “She does not require lyrium to cast and there was a strange magic radiating from it”

“You felt it too?” Runa asks, Solas nods. “That was Sheogorath's magic” she tells him.

“It felt....” Solas thinks before looking around the room. “Mad, it actually felt like madness, her magic feels different, it feels lighter, the magic coming from the lyrium was thick and heavy, nothing else in her belongings point to that lyrium being hers” Mahanon nods accepting it.

“Cassandra do you mind sharing your tent again?”

“Of course not, if it means I get the warm fur pelt again” she teases and Runa smiles.

“You might as well keep it, you use it more than me, this weather is nothing compared to my home”

“Wait, your home is colder than this?!” the small elf shouted. “Shite, I think I like it here now” Runa smiles a little before grabbing her bag from her side.

“Well then I will have to share then, the pelts were just going to be sold anyway” she pulls out a roll of Snow Sabre cat snow pelts, the redguard like woman touches the fur before squealling.

“Maker it's so soft, what is this?”

“Snow Sabre Cat, they live in places like this, snow and ice so their fur is perfect to protect them from it....and here....snow bear” she sets another roll down. “I think there is six or seven of each” the small elf grabs a bear pelt and rubs her face against it. Runa looks to her bag. “I will sort through this tonight, see if I have anything else you can use, I know I have more furs, but those are the warmest” Cassandra looks around.

“Right.....first thing” she looks to Runa and nods, Runa follows after her as she leaves the room.

 


	6. The Iron Bull

The Iron Bull crouches behind a boulder on a hill above the Ventori camp, his second Krem stands at his side, just tall enough to see over the top.

“What do you think, Boss? You think they will come?” Bull shrugs.

“We'll give them till the end of the week, if they don't arrive by then we will take them out ourselves” Krem nods and steps back heading towards their own camp further down the beach, Bull stands before following him.

….................

Reahing their camp Dalish is already cooking over the fire, Stitches is playing with his herbs, Grim sits stairing at the fire with Skinner who cleans her blades and Rocky is mixing things, Bull never asks what, but most of the time it blows up in his face...just like this time, Rocky sits there holding two broken flasks, his beard and mustache covered in soot, the group all look to him before they burst into laughter. Rocky grumbles and sets his tools down before stomping off, no doubt to clean his beard. Bull drops down next to Dalish and looks around.

“What do we know about this.....Inquisition?”

…....................

The horse Runa is given is the biggest they have but it is still on the small side, Mahanon and Cassandra both laugh at how it just makes her look bigger.

“I hate you all” she grumbles. “But I have no one else in _this_ world so....” Cassandra and Runa ride side by side, Mahanon and Varric behind them and Solas at the back. “I miss Lydia” she states. “By the nine I even miss Ulfric” Varric raises an eyebrow. “We've been through a lot me and Ulfric” she smiles fondly. “We first met on our way to the headman's axe” she smirks as the others look surprised. “Ulfric was the leader of the Stormclock rebellion and I was arrested along with a few of them, I was actually just leaving Skyrim.....” she shakes her head, not wanting to think of her mother. “I had nothing to do with the rebellion but somehow got roped into it just being in the wrong place at the wrong time” Mahanon gave her a look of understanding. “I had my head on the block, the headman standing over me ready to drop the axe” she casts a look at them all, they all watch her back. “That is when _he_ appeared, Alduin, world-eater, he flies over and lands on the tower above me and thu'ums down at us......”

“Thu'ums?” Solas asks. Runa looks around before settling on the sky with a smirk.

“Strun Bah Qo!!” she thu'ums at the sky, lightening crackles and splits the sky.

“That's what that is called!?” Cassandra shouts over the storm now rolling in. Runa nods and then thu'ums again.

“Lok Vah Koor!!” the storm rolls out and she smiles. “It's called a thu'um, yes” she nods.

“Can anyone learn?” Solas asks moving to her side.

“In theory, with the right teacher, yes, the Thu'um can be learned, it usually takes years of practice, meditation, patience, and the understanding to even use _**one**_ word....then there are those, the Dovahkiin that are born with the gift”

“And you are Dovahkiin?” Mahanon drew out the word to get it right.

“I am the last Dovahkiin” she amends with a shrug when he gives her a soft look.

“How many words did you just use?” Varric asks, Runa turns to him.

“Six” she smirks. “You can feel the power behind each word, it shakes the land.....it shakes” she presses a clenched fist to her chest. “Your core...you can feel it within you” they each nod.

“I know Blackwall felt it” Varric teases, Runa sighs.

“I tried to apologize to him but he wouldn't listen.....so I am going to give him a sword” Mahanon and Cassandra share a look.

“Urmm....Runa?” she looks to Mahanon. “A sword?”

“You upset someone you take or you make your best sword and give it in apology, so I will make a sword and give it to Blackwall”

“You can smith a sword?” Runa nods and pulls her sword from her side, having swapped her axe out for it, she hands it to Cassandra, who tests it out. “You made this?”

“I did.....I just use the axe because it was a gift from Ulfric, anyway my father was a blacksmith, he taught me every thing he knew when I was a child” she smiles fondly.

“It's very well balanced, the metal...I'm not familiar with but it's strong....this is a superb sword” Cassandra hands it back. “Blackwall would be stupid to not forgive you after you give him something of that quality” Runa slides her sword back at her side. “If he doesn't, I'll take the blade” Cassandra offers Runa a smile.

“You make anything other than sword?” Varric asks. “Like crossbow bolts?” he raises an eyebrow with a smirk.

“You have an idea, dwemer?”

“Depends....what sort of thing so you have in your land...” she smirks.

“Exploding bolts of ice?” Varric's eyes light up and he starts talking to her about Bianca.

…..........................

“They've just reached their camp up from the Venatori camp” Skinner tells Bull who sits reading over one of his Ben-Hassrath reports.

“And?”

“There's five of them, I can't work out which one is the...Herald...but there is this woman....she is big.....do qunari ever not have horns?” she asks carefully, Bull raises an eyebrow at her. “She's big enough to be one....but she's covered up, couldn't see her face”

“And the others?”

“Two elves, a dwarf, a human and whatever the tall one is”

“Skills?”

“Two warriors, two archers and a mage” Bull nods, smart, well balanced group and if they have been fighting together a while they'll know how to work around one another.

“You good to watch them, send word when they make for the Vints?” Skinner nods and dashes off, Krem stands and raises an eyebrow, Bull nods and the group gather their weapons and head towards the venetori camp.

….................................

Right on the outskirts of the Vint camp Bull looks up to see a flaming arrow shooting into the air, Skinner's signal, the others see it as well.

“Don't make it quick, they need to see how we work” they all nod before they charge into a fight, Dalish standing on the boulder and uses her 'bow' to cast as the others wield the heavier weapons. The first few vints drop and then he _**smells**_ it, his blood already pumping from the fight seems to start beating faster..... _ **dragon**_....he can smell a dragon, not part of the plan but... _ **dragon!!**_....he smiles excitedly and looks around for it. “Come on, where are you?” he whispers to himself, but then his attention is drawn back into the fight as a flash of ice scoots past him, he knows Dalish knows no ice magic, he spins and takes in the new group, the smell of dragon closing in. The dwarf and elf archers have moved to stand beside Dalish on the boulder as their two warriors charge in, their mage sticking close to the rock for cover. Skinner wasn't kidding about that woman, she really is tall, she has at least two feet on the human and she is currently crouched over with her shield ready, as seasoned warrior then, the sword in her hand is used like another arm, like it had been welded to her, she charges past him and he stiffens and sniff......not a dragon after all, she...she smells like a dragon, his eye follows her as he fights and she fights and they easily take down the vints. Lightening crackles the sky and splits open a vint and yeah, he's impressed, a little, their mage is good. He looks for the....dragon woman...he really needs to find out her name, she has her sword wedged between a Vint's ribs and is using him as a shield against a few archers, she's lost her original shield in the scuffle...he swings at another vint before dodging an arrow that flies past his head and into a vint, he turns to glare at the archer only to find it the dragon woman, she twirls the bow in her hand before strapping it back to her back and pulling her sword from the dead vint before swinging it around into the mage behind her.

…...................

Cassandra pulls Runa aside once all the Venetori mages are dead, Mahanon,Varric and Solas move to distract the qunari, thank Solas for his description or Runa may have freaked out there.

“We are going with you are an avvar” Runa nods, understanding, these mercenaries are new and unknown just as she was, they can't risk them working for their enemies and finding out that Runa is here, in this world. “There is something off about the Qunari so watch your answers to his questions, and try not to thu'um around them” she nods

“I do understand how these things work” Runa states with a small smirk. “I don't want to be a burden on your organisation or your world, I will do whatever you need of me” Cassandra smiles and nods before looking to Mahanon who glances back, they both nod and then Cassandra and Runa are walking towards them and the Qunari, who looks at Runa, he is battle hardened, she thinks, the scars that litter his face and chest old and faded, he looks over Runa with interest and curiosity before smirking and offering her his hand, she peers down at it before clasping his wrist.

“The Iron Bull”

“Runa Oaken-Heart” Mahanon introduces her. “And Seeker Cassandra Pentagast” Mahanon whispers something to Cassandra whilst looking worriedly at Runa, the Iron Bull raises an eyebrow looking around the group, Solas moves to Runa.

“Help me collect some of the spindleweed” she nods and follows after the elf as he moves closer to the water. Solas shows her how to cut the plant and smiles a little at her. “The Qunari is a spy” he tells her quietly. “Admitted it out right, they are worried about word getting back to them about you....the Qunari people do not like the unknown and you are an unknown and you posses a unknown kind of magic...they want to keep you safe”

“Thank you” Solas nods and they both gather a few more sprigs of the plant.

 


	7. Ralof

Runa tries to keep to herself in camp that night, difficult knowing that _**his**_ eyes are on her, she settles for grooming her mount, a lovely pure black, heavy stock breed that reminds her of her mount back home, she runs the brush over the horses neck and hums to herself as she does.

…...............

Bulls eye keeps going back to _**her**_ , every time there is a gust of wind that send _**that**_ smell, it stirs something inside of him, something primal, something.....wild, the closer she is, and now with them being in a small camp she is pretty damn close, the worse it is, the smell is stronger, he has to clench his fist to stop himself from reaching out to...to...he doesn't even know what he would do, he just knows those around him wouldn't be happy about it. He glances to this Herald as he and the other female warrior look over the maps and missive sent from Haven. They have no true leader yet, that may be their downfall.

“Runa!” the Seeker shouts and the avvar woman turns around to look across at her. “How do you feel about killing a dragon?” Bull himself even gets excited and the question isn't aimed at him. Runa stands up taller and smirks crossing her arms over her chest.

“Finally going to test out my DragonSlayer title?” Mahanon laughs and looks to the taller woman, Bull looks to the tall blonde with more respect...and awe, this woman, this huge, curvy, beautiful woman slays dragons. Krem clears his throat from Bull's side and he snaps his head to him, Krem nods to Bull's hand which has bent the tankard in his hand.

“Relax, Chief” Krem looks to Runa before smirking. “I bet you are about to burst in your pants” Krem teases and Bull moves to push him but the vint just jumps up laughing. “A woman, a tall beautiful woman that slays dragons......man you are so screwed”

“Go see to Skinner, make sure she hasn't killed any of their men” Krem laughs as he leaves Bull alone, Bull grumbles and looks back to Runa, she's sat with Cassandra now, the pair sitting looking over their swords.

….....................

Bull keeps his distance from Runa, well he tries to, half the time he doesn't realize he had moved closer to her till he is hit with _**that**_ smell. He grumbles to himself and moves away, to the other side of the Herald who rides beside the dwarf writer. Everyone who's qunari knows who the dwarf is, Bull relaxes a little, he can still smell her but it's not as strong all the way over here.

“So where we heading?” he asks, cheerfully, yes, he is happy the smell of dragon is assaulting....caressing his senses, and he loves and hates it all at the same time and on the other hand, now where he is sat he can hardly see the woman from where he sits.

“Hinterlands” Mahanon answers. “There is a dragon hidden somewhere and with Runa being a new recruit we want to test her out...” Mahanon glances to Bull. “She's apparently some big shot dragonslayer” he shrugs and looks unimpressed but then smirks. “Man what I would give to kill a dragon, I'm rather excited”

“You should be afraid” Runa states from her mount, the three of them look at her.

“Were you afraid?” Mahanon asks. “Facing your first dragon?”

“Yes” she answer quickly. “I wasn't out of my teens when I faced him, Mirmulnir he was called, he'd attacked a watchtower outside of the village and I was sent with seven soldiers and Commander Irileth to kill him, there was barely anything of the tower left when we arrived, a few of the guards had taken up in the ruins hoping to wait out the dragon, we were foolish, we ran straight to their aid and he came” she looks to the sky. “He came from above and I only just missed a fireball he spat me way, I look back on it with fondness because it set me on this path but at the time I honestly thought I was going to die.....now....” She sighs. “.....my advice, leave your Inquisition soldiers back, they are not prepared for a dragon fight” 

“Noted....thank you, Runa” Mahanon offers her a smile. “Tell us a story” he states facing forward giving Bull the side eye before looking back at Runa. “Please” the pair share a look before she smiles. Varric perks up.

“Tell us the time you were on the headman's block” Runa laughs.

“You would pick that” Runa moves to ride beside Mahanon, Bull breathes in through his nose and tightens his hold on the reins, Cassandra and Solas move closer as well. “Well you know I was...leaving home when I was captured” Runa needs to keep the story vague, they didn't want the qunari knowing about her world or who she is so.....it'll be difficult but she is sure she can manage it. “They knocked me out and when I wake I am in this wagon driving four of us down a snowy mountain pass. All of us are seated and bound and one of us is gagged.......I wake to this voice. ' _Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that ambush, same as us, and that thief over there......................”_ And Runa tells the beginning of her story, leaving out anything that gives her away as not being from Thedas, which is difficult considering the town names and the whole Imperial-Stormcloak thing but she manages it and her brain hurt. “...............Then there is this noise from a top the mountain....they tell us to ignore it and o ne of the other prisoners from the lead wagon walks forward and they behead him, then I hear; _'Next, the girl in the rags!'_ ” Varric eyes sparkle and Mahanon smiles. “Another cry rings out on the mountainside, this time much closer. Everyone pauses and the captain looks around before snapping; ' _I said, next prisoner!'_ The guard looks to me and says; ' _To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy'_ And I walk over to the chopping block, I'm on my knees with my head on the black when a large creature swoops over the southern peaks, barreling towards the village....” Cassandra gasps and Varric looks to her amused, “People are crying out and I can barely see what's going on and then I hear; ' _ **Dragon**_ _!'_ The dragon roars in the crowd and everyone start to scatter, only I am still restrained and on my knees.....then Ralof is there at my side; ' _Hey, kinsman. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance! This way!'_ And Ralof leads me to a tower where the other prisoners are hiding, including Ulfric, Ralof looks to the man and asks if the legends were true....Ulfric sighs; ' _Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move,_ _ **now**_ _!'_ And we move, up through the tower only for the dragon, breaks in through the wall, blasting fire everywhere. Lucky Ralof had dragged me back out of the blast zone. When the dragon retreats, Ralof looks out the hole created then to me; ' _See the tavern on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow you when we can!'_ So, still bound I jump........” She risks a glance around the group, Cassandra is moving closer to listen, Varric is etching away, Solas is riding behind but is listening, Bull's chargers have all moved closer as well, and said man is watching out the corner of his good eye. She tells them of coming across Hadvar again, the list-giver, and all the soliders screaming and fighting, the little boy stuck in the middle of it and as they reached the keep how Ralof reappeared and Hadvar had yelled out “ _'_ _Ralof! You damned traitor, out of my way!'_ ” She tells them how she escaped with Ralof into the keep where Ralof goes to a fallen comrade. “' _Looks like we're the only ones who made it. That thing was a dragon. No doubt. Just like the children's stories and the legends. The harbingers of the End Times. We better get moving. Come here, let me see if I can get those bindings off. There you go. May as well take Gunjar's gear...he won't be needing it anymore. Alright, get that armor on and give that axe a few swings. I'm going to see if I can find some way out of here. This one's locked. Let's see about that gate. Damn. No way to open this from our side'”_ And she finishes telling them of their escape through the tunnels under the village leading out of the mountain where they watched the dragon fly over, just as they make camp for the night. Runa helps Cassandra set up their tent, which is a little bigger than the others to accommodate Runa's height, though she can see where they have attached the extra length messily, she also noticed Bull set his own tent up as far from her as he can without leaving camp, as if sensing her watching he turns to look back at her, he smirks at her and she looks away, there is nothing like him in Skyrim....but then they don't have Khajiit or Argonian's in Thedas...she wonders what Cassandra would think of them..Runa looks to the Seeker who sets her shield inside of the tent. 

“Cassandra?” the woman glances to the Nord. “Do you like cats?” 

 


	8. Dragon

They finally make it to the Hinterlands, Bull is still with them but his chargers had headed off to Haven without him, Runa and Cassandra have been talking about cats which has confused the qunari, he never saw the fascination of the tiny animals. Mahanon rides at the front beside Bull and the elf, Solas on his other side.

“This is the closest camp we have to the last sighting of the dragon”

“It's near” Runa snaps pulling her mount around to Mahanon. “We need to talk” Mahanon raises an eyebrow.

“We need to talk..or _we need to talk_ ” he tries a joke but the look on her face makes it fall flat. “Right” she pulls her mount away from the front and dismounts at the edge of camp. Mahanon and Cassandra join her as she moves away from the camp, the two warriors following her.

“What is it?” Cassandra asks, Runa takes a deep breath and looks to the two of them.

“Skyrim legend tells of a hero known as the Dragonborn, a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon” she crosses her arms and leans against a tree. “I am Dovahkiin......I am dragonborn” Mahanon raises and eyebrow.

“That explains why you are so big....you are literally a dragon in a human body” Runa and Cassandra rolls her eyes.

“The reason I thought to tell you is cause...when we kill that dragon....when it dies....I will consume it's soul” they both stare at her. “I just thought I would tell you cause of the whole....qunari spy thing”

“Shit” Mahanon curses and throws his head back. “Imagine if word gets back about _**this**_ to them......don't the qunari have a thing for dragons?” Cassandra grunts.

“Is there any way to not....consume the soul?” Runa shakes her head.

“It's not something I can control, it might not even work in this world but I can feel the dragon so it is a possibility....”

“His reports have to go through Leliana right?” Mahanon asks Cassandra.

“True, but there is nothing to stop him sending his own report of her” Mahanon groans and throws his head back.

“Can we make it a secret?” Mahanon asks. “Like _every thing you are about to see does not leave this group?_ ” he looks questioningly to Cassandra who looks at him like he is an idiot. “No?”

“I can take care of myself, these qunari want me I will put up a fight” Cassandra looks to her, worried, they had become quick friends.

“I am sure there are a few of us that would stand behind you” Mahanon answers, Runa shakes her head.

“I wouldn't put that on any of you” Runa tells them. “Now....dragon, my skin is itching being this close to it” Cassandra raises an eyebrow. “It's my dragon soul....”

“Ah...well then, let's not leave it waiting” Mahanon skips, yes, he skips back to the camp, Cassandra and Runa watch him go. Cassandra makes a disgusted noise before smiling at Runa.

“Dragon huh?” Runa shrugs.

…...............................

The group of six set off down from the camp towards where Runa can feel the dragon, she glances to the others, Solas and Varric will need to be back, away from the dragon, preferably higher ground, she also has a feeling Bull is going to want to be up front and knee deep in dragon and from Cassandra's stories she knows the woman has faced dragons before. Heading through the ravine Runa has an uneasy feeling, she glances around before pausing and looking back behind her, she had seen it, she is sure she had seen it.

“Runa?” the others have stopped ahead of her and looked back at her. The rocks above them shift and groan, Bull pulls his axe from his back.

“It's stalking us?” he asks looking around.

“Most likely” Runa answers pulling her shield from her back as she looks around. “We need to draw it into the open...”

“There is an old abandoned mining ravine ahead” Cassandra answers. “Less risk of rock slides” Runa is looking back at where the rocks had crumbled above them.

“How fast can you all run?” she asks looking back at them.

“You want us to out run a dragon?” Varric asks.

“No....we need it to chase us” Runa smirks as Varric pales, Bull bounces on the heels of his feet. Solas gives Runa an unimpressed look but nods all the same.

“Varric, Solas, Herald, head start” Cassandra moves to Runa pulling her shield free. “We'll draw it's attention” Bull cheers with his axe over his head, Runa smiles at his childlike excitement, considering his size. Varric, Mahanon and Solas don't wait for any more, they're heading towards the clearing ahead of them, Runa pulls her axe from her side and spins it in her hand. “Shield bash?” Cassandra asks.

“Shield bash” Runa nods, the two of them start hammering on their shield and the dragon moves above them. “Back” she shouts and the three of them take retreating steps.

“Dovahkiin!” the dragon roars, Runa and Cassandra hammer some more on their shields.

“Did it just talk?” Bull asks looking to the two women. “Since when do dragons talk?!” the dragon moves, claws tearing at the rocks under it.

“Move!!!” Runa shouts and they start running following Varric, Mahanon and Solas' direction.

….........................

Runa has to suppress a thu'um when the dragon once again takes to the sky, she growls and looks to Varric who has his crossbow set on his shoulder from the top of a boulder, Solas keeps peaking out and hitting it with ice before ducking back to avoid fire spit balls, Cassanda, Bull and Runa are up close and personal, and Mahanon has swapped his bow for twin daggers which he uses at the back of the dragon.

“This is awesome!!” Bull shouts hacking at the dragon's legs. He casts a quick look to Runa, that damn horned helmet on her head....when he had first seen it, it just added to whatever is going on with him....she's just.....she lets out a war cry and buries her axe into the dragon's neck when it dips low, the blade lighting up and spread ice across it's neck...enchanted....nice! He'd have to see if she can do something to his axe....he fights to laugh at how that _could_ sound. Unfortunately now the axe is stuck in the dragon's neck, which the dragon swings around and knocks her back...she lands in a crouch and storms back towards the dragon as Bull swings his axe back around to hit the leg again. Runa uses the axe hold to hoist herself up onto the dragon's neck she pulls her sword from her pack and thrusts it down into the dragon's neck, the dragon in turn screeches before it dies, Runa rolls off it's neck pulling her sword with it. She holds it out to her side as the dragon's skin begins to sizzle, the others all take steps back and back as the dragon's skin begins to flake off and a bright light erupts from the dragon and twirls around Runa before disappearing into her, she throws her head back tot he sky and her eyes flash red and orange before flashing normal again.

“Well....shit” Varric states jumping down from his boulder. Solas moves to Runa's side and crouches.

“How you feeling?”

“Fine...just takes a while to get used to another soul” she tells him, he helps her to her feet as Cassandra pulls Runa's axe from the the dragon bones. Bull is too busy staring, looking between the dead dragon and Runa, that dragon smell is stronger....he grips his axe tighter.

“What was that?” he growls out, Mahanon and Cassandra suddenly jump in front of Runa in a protective formation.

 


	9. Puzzle

They had managed to play it off as some Avaar thing, thankfully Bull seems to believe it, for now, anyway, the ride through the Hinterlands is....tense, Bull keeps eyeing Runa, and the expression ranges from suspicion to awe to fear, he doesn't like the unknown and this...this is very much unknown, and he has an idea that it is to do with why she smells like dragon, there is more they are not telling him, but he does understand, they don't trust him yet....that's fine, he'll just have to get closer to them, for them to tell him what is really going on with the _avaar_ woman, maybe he could get her drunk, maybe then she will spill what ever secret it is they are keeping. Solas tends to her as they sit around the fire, an odd fascination in the elf's eyes as he fusses over her, almost like they are old companions but the Herald guy had said she was a new recruit. Cassandra is stood over the requisitions table writing a missive to the other advisers whilst Mahanon digs through their dragon horde.

“If you keep the scales, I can make an armor for you” Runa mumbles and Mahanon looks up, raising an eyebrow.

“Really?” Runa nods. “Yeah....that'll be so awesome” Mahanon holds up the red and orange scale. “Dragon scale armor” Cassandra nods.

“It would show you have some sort of status....” Cassandra rolls up the message and grabs the nearest bird. “We'll head back to Haven in the morning, Runa can start on the armor for when you decide if we ask the templars or mages for help”

“Are you any closer to deciding?” Solas asks, Mahanon shrugs.

“I don't want to make the wrong choice”

“Understandable” Runa mumbles leaning against Solas' shoulder. “You bare a heavy burden, Herald, there is no wrong or right choice” Mahanon looks to her. “It's which choice you can live with” Varric sits on her other side with a mug of something warm.

“Here, dragon lady” she glances to Varric with a small glare, he just smirks back. She takes the mug and wraps her fingers around it.

“Thank you” Solas squeezes her shoulder.

“You should rest, we'll be leaving early”

“'kay” she stand with her tea and grabs her bag before disappearing into the tent she is sharing with Cassandra, said woman watches the nord disappear before looking to Bull.

“If anything happens to her.....”

“Understood” Iron Bull interrupts, it's clear the Seeker cares for the taller woman, almost something sisterly, where Solas stares at the woman like something to study, Varric looks to her as a source for stories, Mahanon looks to her as a friend he has known for years though he hasn't, the Seeker's looks are softer, more familiar, very much sisterly.

....................................

Runa has an abundance of energy the next day, the dragon soul having finally settled as she slept and now the adrenaline is pumping. Mahanon watches amused as she rides circles around them all on her horse, Solas shakes his head as Varric laughs. Bull watches her carefully, seeing her so carefree, she looks younger, her hair has been braided back, possibly by Cassandra though he wouldn't put it past Solas knowing how to do it.....she had also swapped out the bulking robes for a tight fighting black trouser and jacket combo with armored shoulders, hips and forearms, just enough to be protective, he has no idea where she keeps it all seen as her pack looked only as big as one of his hands, he twists his head to watch Runa pass him, that smell hits him again, still so strong, and he is not even going to think about what bounces when she rides around like that, and she is very well endowed in the chest area...something Bull's always loved in other women, Qunari women tend to be very...flat chested, when he sees humans he gets a little excited....he's totally a breasts man....and this _avaar_ woman is all bounce. He shakes his head and looks away......he has a job to do and it is not staring at the _avaar_ woman's chest, though what a job that would be.

“Do you think we should finish those jobs for the refugees whilst we are here?” Cassandra asks. “They still need meat and supplies” Mahanon looks to each of them before nodding.

“Yeah, lets do that, we can split up, Runa..” she pulls her horse to a stop at the Herald's side. “You can hunt right?”

“Of course.....”

“She doesn't know the land” Varric points out.

“I'll go with her” Solas offers. “We can gather herbs at the same time for Adan” Mahanon nods.

“Try not to attract any dragons without us” he teases, Runa sticks out her tongue as she and Solas ride away.

…..............................

It's near nightfall again when they all meet back at the Crossroads, Runa is dragging a few dead wolves behind her and carrying a sack of ram's meat, Mahanon looks to Solas and raises his eyebrow.

“Lingering effects of that demon....we came across a pack not far from one of the Inquisition camps, she didn't want them wandering any closer” he looks to Runa. “She took out the entire pack before I could get my staff off of my back” he sounds...Impressed, Bull notes looking over Runa who hands over the meat to the hunter who stares up at her.....it seems she invokes that response everywhere, she really is tall, the sort of tall that has her towering over everyone but the Qunari....she's just the right size for him...Bull shakes that from his head...she's not anything to him, except a puzzle to be solved...oh and he will solve it, otherwise it is going to eat away at him. She throws the wolf's over her horse before pulling herself up.

“Urm, reason you are keeping the dead wolves?” Mahanon asks.

“Pelts” she replies. “I can skin them and treat it so they can be used for blankets, or they can be made into clothing, I don't waste anything” Cassandra snorts.

“We are starting to see that” the Seeker smiles at the taller woman.

“Did you find the supplies?” Solas asks mounting his own horse.

“We did, had to clear out an apostate summoning demons to get one set though, could have done with a mage ourselves” Mahanon states rolling his shoulders. “I landed funny on my left side jumping out the way of that fireball”

“Do you wish for me to heal it?” Solas asks, half amused, Mahanon sits up straighter and scowls.

“No” he mumbles, Solas looks to Runa and they both laugh, Runa moving her horse to the Herald's side.

“Do you want me to heal it?” she asks and he looks to her and smiles. Bull raises an eyebrow, she's a mage, that is unexpected, what mage doesn't wield a staff? What mage prefers a sword, or axe and shield to a staff? Cassandra notices his confused expression and looks to Runa. Mahanon smirks wider.

“Oh go one then....” he teases and she rolls her eyes and tugs one of her gloves off.

“It may tickle” she warns then presses her hand to his shoulder, a gold mist travels from her palm and into the Herald, who is also watching her.

“It feels different” Mahanon smiles at her. “Warm...tingly” she smiles and pulls her hand back, Mahanon rolling his shoulder and smiling.

“Right....Haven” Cassandra tells them and looks to each of them before sighing. “Where is the dwarf?”

“Here, Seeker” Varric is walking towards them wearing a smirk and carrying a small collection of books, wrapped in a bow. “I got our dragon lady a gift....seen as I know you won't share, Seeker” Varric hands the pile of books to Runa. “A welcome to the lowlands gift” he teases with a wink before he climbs onto his pony.

“These are your books!” Runa smiles and looks to Varric.

“Well it might help...” Varric tells her patting her arm.

“Thank you, Varric” she smiles as she places the books into her bag.

 


	10. Daedric and Divines

The rest of the trip back was uneventful, they camp at night, Varric tells them stories over the fire, mostly the ones of Hawke that weren't in his book and Runa eats them up, she's fascinated by them. Bull writes his reports to the Ben Hassrath, he tries to word them right when it comes to Runa, he doesn't know much......and he know that will scare them, he needs to learn more before alerting them to her....so for now he holds off on the information...he tells them they have obtained a dragon hunter....a good...great dragon hunter....he tells them he has seen her take it down and that she is more than proficient at it...for now he advises her be watched....which of course he will do himself....he glances to her now..she sits with a bowl of stew, alone, Solas is mixing potions, Cassandra and Mahanon talking over a map, Varric writing away....Iron Bull turns his eyes back to the Avaar woman...she is watching him back, her eyes on his horns, one of Varric's books open in her lap, she's swapped back to the unflattering robes she was wearing when they first met, they are getting closer to the mountains and the cold is creeping in, he might need to put a shirt on soon.....he smirks to himself....it'll never be that cold. Varric looks across at Runa before standing.

“So....tell me more about this...Prince of Madness....” she looks to him, Bull raises an eyebrow as Runa clears her throat.

“He is one of the seventeen Daedric Princes”

“Are they your...gods?” Solas asks glancing back to her.

“Some would say that....some call them The Old Gods”

“But you don't?” she shakes her head.

“I worship the Nine Divines....as many of my kinsmen do” Varric grabs a piece of parchment.

“Start with the Dedrie...” Runa smriks.

“Daedric” she corrects. “D.A.E.D.R.I.C” Varric scribbles away and nods, Cassandra and Mahanon move closer, Bull shuffles along his log towards the dragon hunter as Solas sits against the tree to his side. She starts to tell them about each of the Daedric princes of Azura.. whose sphere is dusk and dawn, the magic in-between realms of twilight....she draws power from the balance of night and day, light and dark...Then Boethiah, the Prince of deceit, secrecy, conspiracy, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority....Clavicus Vile, a shape-shifter, who grants power and wishes through ritual invocations and pact.....Hermaeus Mora, the formless Daedric Prince of knowledge and memory, seeks to possess all that is knowable . . . . . . Hircine, the Prince of the hunt, sport, the Great Game, and the Chase......Jyggalag, the Prince of logical order and deduction, upholds strict order above all else.....Malacath, the Prince whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized.....Mehrunes Dagon, the Prince of destruction, violent upheaval, energy, and mortal ambition.....Mephala, the Prince of unknown plots and obfuscation, a master manipulator, a sewer of discord.....Meridia, the Prince of the energies of all living things, enemy of the undead and all who disrupt the flow of life........Molag Bal, the Prince of domination and spiritual enslavement, seeks to ensnare souls within his domain....Namira, the Prince of the "ancient darkness," the patron of all things considered repulsive.........Nocturnal, the Prince of the night and darkness, the patron of all things secretive........Peryite, the Taskmaster, the Daedric Prince of Pestilence, desires order in his domain......Sanguine, the Prince of hedonism, debauchery, and the further indulgences of one's darker nature......Sheogorath, the infamous Prince of Madness, whose motives are unknowable and finally Vaermina, the Prince of dreams and nightmares, a deliverer of evil omens and dark portents. Cassandra frowns and leans forward.

“They sound like....demons....” Runa shrugs.

“They are the darker aspects of life....not many actually worship them as gods....but we are...wary of them...we give them offerings to appease them.....the Divines are the lighter side....”

“Tell us” Mahanon presses with a smile and she does.

“There are six gods and three goddesses” she smiles and grabs a stick drawing into the dirt at her feet. “Akatosh...the Dragon god of time....”

“You worship a dragon?” Bull asks looking over the slayer. Runa glances to him and smirks.

“Because I kill them...doesn't mean I cannot worship one...” she shrugs. “Many believe him to be a shape-shifter anyway...not a true dragon.....but his son....” she smirks again. “Alduin, World-Eater is...was a true dragon”

“One of your titles...” Mahanon states. “Is Alduin bane....is that the same Alduin?”

“Yes” she nods, careful of her answer, Mahanon looks like he wants to slap his own forehead, Cassandra looks like she wants to slap his forehead as well.

“Who's next?” he mumbles, Runa smiles.

“Arkay, God of the Cycle of Life, Death and Mortals.....Dibella, Goddess of Beauty.....Julianos, God of Wisdom and Logic....Kynareth, Goddess of Air.....Mara, Goddess of Love, the Mother Goddess.....Stendarr, God of Mercy and Justice.....Zenithar, God of Work and Commerce, the Trader God” Cassandra frowns and looks to her fingers.

“That's only eight....you said there are nine...” Runa smiles.

“Talos....Hero-god of Mankind, God of Might, Honor, State, Law, War and Governance.....He was a mortal man, Tiber Septim and he was the first person to successfully unite...all of my people... the Eight Divines are said to have rewarded him for his accomplishment with a place by their side as the Ninth Divine..he was also dragonborn” she pulls an amulet from around her neck. “I wear this...to remember” she shows them her amulet of Talos. “What I have to live up to..as Dragonborn...as the last Dragonborn”

“Will there never be another Dragonborn?” Solas asks, wistfully, knowing all that power under her skin will end with her and will never be seen again, something he can relate to. “What about your children?”

“I wasn't suppose to survive facing Alduin....therefore I was not meant to have children” she shrugs. “I suppose it is an...if it happens we will see situation now...” she smiles sadly, Bull can see the weight on her shoulders, the legacy she has to live up to and the task to leave her own, her people will remember her for centuries to come as the Last of her kind, he glances to her as she pulls her hair from the braid it had been in, the others heading back to their own things, letting their talk sink in, her people worship more gods and......demons? He suppose...though she said they did not worship but try to apease them...which is understandable, he supposes. Demons always shit everything up. He looks back to his letter and sighs. “Can I touch them?” he looks up, raising an eyebrow as Runa looks to him. “Your horns?” he smirks and sets his letters down.

“You've never met a qunari before?”

“No” she shakes her head and stands moving towards him, he thinks he should breath through his mouth but his body says screw that and takes a huge whiff of her....dragon smell...oh man he practically hard, his brain now hazy, he should not be sitting this close to her. She sits at his side and raises an eyebrow at him, right...he shakes his head to clear the haze, she wanted to touch his horns. This is going to be torture.....forget spies and re-educators...they should just have her sit next to traitors to the Qun, they would crack in minutes, he can feel the heat radiating off of her, and that smell is stronger, he leans his head down slightly and she reaches up to touch his horns. He clenches his jaw when her skin comes into contact with them, a warmth fills him, like there is dragon fire in his veins, her hands are so soft for someone that wields a sword...or axe...which ever she seems to be in the mood for that morning, maybe it is a mage thing, maybe some spell that keeps her hands soft and ooooohhh they are so soft....and just there, that's the spot. Bull closes his eyes and pushes all those warm, fuzzy, horny feelings down and out, it's too good, he really hope Haven has decent looking women, no, no, he doesn't care whether they are decent looking...they don't even have to be female at this point, he just needs to blow off this steam with someone...anyone at this point. “Thanks” her voice brings him out of his thoughts, she smiles at him and then walks off, like she hadn't just been fondling his horns. Bull stares after her, her hips swaying and his eyes follow each flick of them before she ducks into her tent, Bull blows out a breath and stands heading towards the small stream they passed...he needs to release all this tension.

 


	11. A healing hand

 

Runa sleeps fitfully the first night back in Haven, she feels trapped.

“Calm yourself” she snaps her around and glares at Solas who stands behind her. “You will attract demons”

“I can't breathe”

“I know” he moves around to her front and places his hands on her shoulders. “Deep breaths....with me” he breaths in and she follows his movements. “You're finally adjusting to this plane of existence, you need to get used to the fade....”

“Why haven't I been here before?” she interupts.

“I believe that your soul and the dragon souls” he starts. “Have had trouble adjusting, but once you took in the dragon soul from here.....it's like your presence snapped into Thedas” he takes his hands from her shoulders. “Better?” she nods and relaxes a little. “Have you been reading the books I gave you?”

“Yes” he motions for her to sit. “I've been trying to understand this world.....everything is so...familiar yet, not” Solas nods.

“But you are adjusting....” she nods a little and looks around.

“Show me something” she smiles at him. “Please” Solas smirks.

“No, you show me something” he tells her. She frowns.

“How? I don't know how to …...” she draws off as the scene around them changes, Solas stands at her side and smirks.

“Where are we?” she looks around and smiles.

“The Bannered Mare” she answered. “It's a tavern in Whiterun” she moves around the fire and smiles. “There is Hulda” she tells him pointing the female nord behind the counter. Solas smiles watching her, sometimes on the road she doesn't look like her age, she seems older so they forget she is still practically a child. “She makes the best apple stew pies in all of Skyrim” she smiles watching her friend serve the patrons. Solas moves to her side and takes her arm pulling her away and out of the tavern and into the market of Whiterun, he looks around. She points to a building to their left. “That is Arcadia's Cauldron....for all your potion supplies” she smiles and points to the building across from them. “Belethor's General Goods.....I buy books from him and he buys dragon bones from me”

“What is that?” Solas asks watching an argonian walk past them, Runa smiles.

“That is an Argonian......”

“He looks like a lizard....” she laughs and grabs his hand.

“Wait till you see the Khajiits” she teases pulling him along.

“Mamae!! Mamae!!” she stops as a younger version of Runa, not by much, a year after she became dragonborn steps out of her home.

“Runa?” Solas asks stopping at her side as a small khajiit child runs past them and towards younger Runa who lifts the child up.

“Mamae!” Younger Runa smiles at the child. Solas looks between them softly.

“Who is that?”

“My daughter” Runa answers quietly. “She was an orphan, got caught stealing” she tells him as Younger Runa and the khajiit child walk away. “Her name is Shivyla and because she is khajiit....they were going to kill her” Solas looks to her as she smiles. “So I took her home instead.....”

“Where is she now?” Solas asks.

“I left her in the care of Lydia....my closest friend......I made arrangetments......in case I never returned....I made sure she was to be taken care of”

“For someone so young.....” she looks to Solas. “You have such an old heart” she smiles a little.

“I had to grow up fast” she tells him walking towards her home. “I was nineteen when I became Dragonborn...I had never left home without my mother or my father with me....I was terrified” she pushes open the door to her home and steps inside with Solas, she smiles, Solas moves around looking at the herbs hanging on her wall. “I had to grow up quick...or I would have died” Solas nods. “The same fate I fear for Mahanon....”

“As I do” Solas replies softly. “But...you are here....you can help him” Runa looks to Solas and raises an eyebrow. “The burden of comand, the burden of being an icon, a legend....you've been there.....use that to guide him and the Inquisition to victory” she smiles and shakes her head.

“I thought....I had hoped after Alduin....”

“I know” he tells her. “But the world has need of you yet, Dragonborn” he tells her with a smile, she smiles back at him. “Something for you to think about” Solas starts walking away. “When you wake up......”

…..............

Runa walks through Haven and out through the gates with her bag of 'goodies' turning and altering her course towards the blacksmith's work space, of course that has her passing Iron Bull and his Charger's camp, Krem looks up and waves at the Dragonborn who nods back, Krem looks to Bull who cleans his axe, he glances up and watches the huge woman stalk past them, his eyes lingering on her hair which down reaches the curve of her backside. He had tried to take his mind of the woman with bar maids and Chantry sisters but he couldn't get anything going with anyone of them, his mind too preoccupied with that smell, with that figure, with her battle cry. Bull watches as she disappears into the smithy and sets her bag on a crate, Harritt moves to her and then smiles at her, like he's met his new favourite person, Bull's only seen that smile once, when Blackwall handed over his Grey Warden uniform for Harritt to repair. Bull takes his eyes from Runa and back to his axe as Krem smirks around the rim of his tankard.

“Evening, Runa” Krem greet as she walks back towards them.

“What are you drinking?” she asks Krem who raises the tankard.

“Just ale from the tavern”

“Swill” she sneers, Krem laughs and nods.

“Aye, that it is....” Runa pulls a bottle of something from her bag and smirks handing it to him.

“Try this...” Krem takes the bottle as Grim shuffles closer. “Dragon's breath mead...they say it is brewed over dragon fire” she teases. “It's not of course but.....” Krem smiles and pulls the cork from the bottle before sniffing.

“Whoa” he smiles at her. “Thank you” she shrugs and walks away, Bull looks to Krem who sniffs the mead, Grim nudges him and holds out his tankard, Krem rolls his eyes and pours some of the mead into it. Grim drinks some then grunts out an affirmative, the other chargers move closer to get a mug full. Krem holds one out to Bull who takes it and sniffs before drinking, he nods and smiles.

“It's pretty good” he mumbles sitting back down watching Runa, who now stands looking over the lake, her long blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze, that scent of dragon lingering on the breeze, he looks to Krem who smirks and holds out a tankard and nods towards Runa. Bull stands and takes it before walking towards Runa, she glances over her shoulder at him, her blue eyes shining in the dark, he hands her one of the tankards and she smiles taking it, he stands at her side and stares out over the ice.

“I come from a small village like this” she tells him. “Cold and frozen” she smiles a little. Bull glances to her as she raises the tankard to her lips.

“I am from Par Vollen” she looks to him and cocks her head.

“What's it like?” He smirks.

“Tropical” she laughs and motions to his chest.

“Then are you not cold?” he shrugs and taps his drink.

“Drinking keeps me warm.....if not drink.....then women” he smirks at her as she blushes, more innocent than he thought then. “Or men”

“Whatever floats your goat” she teases a little shyly, he laughs, she looks up at him and smiles. He turns to her.

“Your bag.....it's enchanted right?” she nods. “Any way to repeat it”

“Bigger on the inside appeals to you?” she smirks. “Yes, it could be.....with the right mage....and as I've noticed they are not looked upon favorably”

“RUNA!!!” Cassandra runs towards her and Bull who look to her. “We need you” Runa nods and hands her tankard to Bull, smiles and runs after Cassandra.

….......................................

Runa follows Cassandra into a healers tent where Solas and Vivienne lean over a wounded soldier. Solas looks to her and nods.

“Good, come here” He grabs Runa's arm. “He's a Templar and is negating our magic...but you....you are not bound by our magic laws....” Cullen shifts uncomfortable against the tent wall, Mahanon stands close by with a hand on his chin, Runa shrugs our of her fur overcoat and top layer of armor, showing off her arms, shoulders and top part of her chest, her chest showing off her first dragon fire burn, she grabs her bag and pulls out her magicka potions as she looks over the templar. Leliana leans closer to Cullen.

“She does not hesitate to help him”

“She is still a mage....” Cullen mumbles.

“A mage willing to heal your soldier....the others refused..” Cullen looks to Leliana then back to Runa who straddles the templar and presses her hand over the acid burn on his chest. A gold light spreads from each of her hands and into the templar who arches off of the bed.

“Hold him down!” she snaps, Mahanon and Solas move to hold the injured soldier down as she pushes more magic into him. Bull, Varric and Blackwall slip into the tent behind the others to watch. The acid burn heals slowly creeping from the outside back to the impact point and then vanishes completely. Runa stands and stumbles a little The Iron Bull moving to grab her arm keeping her upright. “Thanks” she grumbles reaching for one of her bottles.

“Which one?” Bull asks.

“The red one” he grabs the red one and pulls the cork before holding it to her lips, she looks up at him as he pours it down her throat, Solas and Vivienne see to the templar, Vivienne hums impressed.

“He'll be fine....” she announces. “A few days rest, Commander” Cullen nods, his hand still on his sword, Solas takes the empty bottle from Bull.

“Get her to bed” Solas tells him.

“Where is she sleeping?”

“The cabin across from mine” Solas tells him. “Past the tavern and up to the apothecary, first cabin on the left” Bull nods lifting Runa up, he's probably the only one that could ever manage it, she groans and lulls her head against his arm. Bull carries her out of the tent and up towards the tavern, which he passes following Solas' directions, reaching her cabin door he pushes it open and ducks as not to catch his horns, the room is slightly bare, a small collection of herbs on the desk, empty potion bottles, books. He moves past them and sets Runa on her bed, she groans and curls around herself.

“Thanks” she mumbles looking up at Bull, he smiles and nods turning to leave. “Hey” he stops and looks to her, she's sitting back up.

“What are you doing?” he asks moving to push her back down.

“No, wait, I have something for you” she stands wobbly and moves to the desk where she grabs a bone of some sort and holds it up to him. “A dragon bone” she smiles. “From the dragon in the Hinterlands, you helped kill it....it's only fair you get a token” she smiles as she presses the bone into his hand. “It's a horn bone....” she tells him. “from the base” she points to his own horns. “I thought it fitting” she mumbles swaying back to her bed and dropping face first. Bull looks to the bone and turns it over in his hand and smiles a little before leaving her to sleep.

 

 

 

  **A/N - THIS IS WHO I SEE IN RUNA'S IMAGE**

** **

 

 

 


	12. Ragnor the Red

Runa hammers out the creases in a sword she'd been working on, Harritt watches her work, nodding along impressed, Grim and Krem sit on the crates nearby keeping an eye on her for Bull, he's determined to figure out what is different about her. Cause he knows it is more than 'she's an avvar'.

“Who taught you?” Harritt asks.

“My father was a blacksmith” she smiles back at him. “I used to spend most of my time in his forge” Blackwall leans against the wall of his and Harritt's cabin watching, he's still not warmed up to the giant woman but he sees her worth, she's a seasoned warrior, a talented mage and healer and now a blacksmith as well, they needed more people as skilled as her, perhaps she could begin teaching some of the recruits that are struggling with Cullen's training, they would be more useful if they could smith a sword or a helmet.

“Sorry” Runa blinks across at Krem. “You said he **was** a blacksmith”

“Oh....I guess he could still be one....” she shrugs. “I haven't seen him in years”

“Perhaps the Inquisition could contact him for you” Krem offers, Runa looks down at the sword in her hand and shrugs, Blackwall takes pity on her then, being so far away from her home that she can't even check on her father. Blackwall moves to Runa's side.

“That axe you carry around” she looks to him. “You talked about it containing a rune....an enchantment.....that makes it frosty” she nods. “How do they work?” she stares at him a little, he's not said two words to her since she fell out of the rift.

“Urm well.....you need a weapon that's been made specifically to hold an enchantment.....this sword won't” she nods to the sword in her hand before pulling her axe from her side. “Here” she points to the small gem in the handle of her axe. “This is a soul gem” she looks to the others who have shuffled closer to listen. “They are naturally-occurring magic stones that house the souls of the dead....hence Soul gem” she taps the stone. “This is a lesser soul gem.....second smallest.....” Harritt takes the axe and shuffles it around in his hand.

“Good balance.....sharp blade......but you didn't make this” he points out, Runa shakes her head.

“No, it was a gift....” she smiles at the axe. “It's not the best weapon I own.....but it is the most sentimental” Harritt hands it over.

“It's difficult to keep hold of such things during a war” he tells her, she nods. Harrit squeezes her arm, he would have pat her shoulder, if he could have reached it. “Alright, you lazy louts, back to work” Harrit scolds his men who had been listening to Runa, Krem and Grim head off, Runa looks to Blackwall.

“Thank you” he nods, grumbles and walks away, Runa goes back to smithing the sword.

…......................

Bull sits nursing a tankard in the tavern, Dalish and Skinner sat across from him laughing at something Varric had been talking about. One of the barmaids leans over, excessively so her breasts dangle in Bull's face as she fills his tankard. He's distracted and doesn't even eye her, she huffs and walks away. Dalish and Skinner share a look smirking. The tavern door opens and Bull straightens in his seat as the draft wafts the smell of Dragon to him, he glances to the doorway where Runa is shaking snow of her robes, Blackwall shaking off his gloves. Varric raises an eyebrow.

“When did that happen?” he asks.

“What?” Dalish asks.

“I thought he hated her......” Bull raises an eyebrow as Blackwall smiles up at Runa. “Hey! Dragon lady! Hero!” Runa rolls her eyes and smiles at Varric.

“Dwemer” she greets, Varric chuckles as she sits next to him, Blackwall taking the spare seat on the dwarf's other side.

“Flissa, two more over here” the young woman behind the counter nods and sets two tankards on a tray, the barmaid that had been eyeing Bull takes it to the table, Runa shrugs out of her over robes, and Bull still can't get over how much they hide, broad shoulders, breasts he knows would fit perfectly in his hands and a waist that isn't too small he'd be afraid she'd snap in two with a bit of rough and tumble. Runa's laughter catches his attention as Varric tries to persuade Maryden to sing.

“I have one!” Runa offers. “If it pleases the Dwemer” she looks to Varric who laughs.

“Yes, no complaints” Maryden motions to her small stage, Runa stands and stands with the bard who winks.

“Good luck” she offers. Runa smiles and grabs the lute from the stool.

“This is one of the first songs I ever learned. Ragnar the Red” she offers and starts to strum. “Oh, there once was a hero named Ragnar the Red, Who came riding to Whiterun from ole Rorikstead......And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade. As he told of bold battles and gold he had made...............But then he went quiet, did Ragnar the Red, When he met the shield-maiden Matilda, who said;…......"Oh, you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead, Now I think it's high time that you lie down and bleed!".............And so then came clashing and slashing of steel. As the brave lass Matilda charged in, full of zeal...................And the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no more...When his ugly red head rolled around on the floor!” the tavern erupts in laughter and applause as Runa stands, she smiles and blushes heading back to the table. Varric and Bull are laughing away.

“Do people really engage challenges like that?” Varric manages through his laughter. Runa shrugs.

“It is.....common place” she offers.

“Just walk up to some on and tell them to lie down and bleed!” Skinner states. “I like it” Runa laughs with Skinner and Dalish.

“Kind of living up to your titles, Dragonborn” Varric tells her, Runa smiles.

“You didn't believe me to be a bard?”

“Well...bards are sneaky and you are as tall as a mountain” Runa chuckles.

“Then no one thinks me a bard!” she winks at Varric who laughs.

“So what are your titles?” Bull asks, Runa looks to him and smiles.

“I am Dovahkiin, Alduin Bane and DragonSlayer, Sturdy Harbinger, Mystic Archmage, Silent Thief Master, The Revered Peacemaker, and The Victorious Conqueror” Bull raises an eyebrow. “It's a mouthful I know......most people just call me Dragonborn” she shrugs and grabs her tankard. Bull watches as she pushes a strand of hair back behind her ear, his eyes moving to the spot of skin behind the ear, he wonders if she is as sensitive there as other humans are. There is also a pulse point close in which he knows he will be able to smell nothing but dragon. He grips his tankard hard as he becomes......hard under the table. If he didn't think it would scare her off he would take her over the table right there. Right in front of everyone. To claim her. Okay drinking around her is a bad idea. He scolds himself. Being as intoxicated as he is on both alcohol and dragon is not a good combination. He clears his throat and stands, the table look to him.

“Night” he grumbles and leaves, grateful for the cool air outside of the tavern. He takes a deep breath of the cool air and then heads towards the Chargers' camp outside of the gate. 

   



	13. Ataashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE THERE IS SMUT IN THIS.......FAIR WARNING...............

Mahanon and his companions are gathered in the war room the next day, they'd received calling cards from both the mages and the templars. Runa listens back and forth as they argue about picking on, Runa doesn't see why they can't go to both, they have enough men and rescources....they just need to time it right. Mahanon rubs the bridge of his nose.

“Alright....” he announces. “We can't leave the mages in the hands of a foreign power and definitely with this unknown magic”

“But the templars.....” Cullen tries. Runa looks between them.

“Why can't you aid both?” she asks, they all look to her.

“Time, rescources, man power.....” Vivienne tells her.

“You are taking Leliana's spies, yes?” they nod. “What about Cullen's soldiers? The templars you already have in your ranks?....don't you think they would be willing to help their brothers and sisters” Cullen shoots Runa a grateful look. “ You could send a small group of templars with an escort to Therinfal Redoubt at the same time the Herald goes to Redcliffe......”

"The templars must help us close the breach, the order was founded to fight magic" Cullen states.

“The Lord Seeker made it clear he isn't interested in anyone 'unimportant'" Mahanon states. Leliana and Josephine share a look before they both look to Runa.

“Why not send the Dragonborn?” Leliana states. Runa's eyes widen, she shakes her head.

“What? That's not what I was.....”

“Why not?” Josephine tells her. “You are not 'unimportant', Runa, we can spread word of your recent dragon kill, your title of DragonSlayer and let it known you are a close companion of the Herald”

“I don't know.....I'm a warrior not a politician and I am guessing I cannot punch my way through this” Blackwall and Bull chuckle a little, Cullen smiles.

“No, she's right” Cassandra states. “She needs tack, no offence” Runa nods back. “I'll go with her”

“Take Bull, Solas and Sera with you as well” Mahanon tells them, Bull glances to Runa who nods. “Blackwall, Varric, Vivienne, you will come with me to recruit the mages”

“I'll have a handful of templars ready” Cullen tells Runa.

“And my agents will be ready” Leliana adds looking to Mahanon.

“Perhaps Runa should be presented a title within the Inquisition itself”

“No more titles” Runa states. “Please, I already have too many” they chuckle, save Vivienne.

“Very well....I will try to work something out” Runa nods.

“Everyone be ready and rested......how soon till we can be ready?”

“A few days......but then we have to time it right on both ends.....” Josephine mumbles as they each start to leave.

….........................

Bull sits sharpening his waraxe blade when Runa walks past him, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, his eyes watch every stride as she heads towards Cassandra attacking a straw dummy. The Seeker glances to the blonde who holds something out to her, Cassandra smiles and nods at whatever it is, Runa smiles back before the pair are heading towards Harritt's forge. Runa looks to Bull and smiles before looking away again. Bull stands and follows the two women, Harritt looks up at them and raises an eyebrow at Runa who smiles at him.

“How quick can you smith out a sigil?” she asks, Harrit wipes his hands on his apron and moves towards the woman.

“Depends what you had in mind” he states.

“I have the last of my malachite and I was thinking that we could melt it down and forge it into the Inquisition sigil....a pin badge.....enough pieces for the council and the inner circle......the traders, so people will see them and know......”

“It's a good idea” Harritt tells her as she hands over the malachite and her design. “What's this one?” he points to another drawing.

“It's the sigil of House Oaken-Heart” Runa states queitly. “It's not important” she takes the book back. “It's not relevent any more” she closes the book. “Do you think you can make the badges?”

“Of course.....” Harritt tells her softly.

“I'll bring the rest of the malachite over before nightfall”

“I'll do what I can with this in the meantime” Runa nods and walks away. Cassandra watches her go before turning to Harritt, Bull raises an eyebrow.

“Lady Montilyet will be coming to you with a design.....you are not to show or tell Runa till she says so....” Harritt raises an eyebrow. “Runa's been here for almost three months and she is still wearing the same robes. There is a gaping hole in one of the sleeves” Bull shakes his head walking back to the small camp.

….....................*cough* *cough* Smut *cough* *cough*.................................

Skinner whistles to Bull and then nods at the fire dwindling, she holds up the nug she is skinning and he sighs standing and grabbing his axe heading across the snow and into the woods. It's not a huge patch of woodland but just enough to keep them going in firewood and nugs. He throws the axe up and over to rest on his shoulder as he heads through the trees, the ones nearer to Haven offer some protection from the wind and snow so they keep them where they are. Bull sniffs the air and looks around before smelling the very very welcome and familiar scent of dragon. Heading through the trees heading back towards the lake, he pauses reaching the edge of the trees when he catches sight of Runa......Runa....naked... **NAKED**. Bull doesn't know what to do. He knows what he **wants** to do, he wants to stay and watch and maybe go over and cop a feel. What he **should** do is turn and walk away, leave her to bath in peace....but **NAKED**. His mind whines at him. The hot dragon lady is naked. Right there in front of him. What's worse is that Skinner knew. When she sent him out for fire wood she must have come across Runa. His own men are conspiring against him. He can't really be that mad about it....he gets to see a naked dragon woman. So he leans against the nearest tree and watches. Runa throws her hair up and twirls it around wringing the water from it before pushing herself up onto the edge of the ice where her robes lay, acting as a sort of barrier between bare skin and freezing ice. Bull can make out the entire line of her spine, there is a tattoo of a dragon at the base of her back and a scar, three long scratches stretching from her shoulder diagonally across her back and a huge bite on her thigh and he's even more interested in her. She's got scars and tattoos....and that's just what he can see. His hand finds it's way to the front of his pants and he rubs his hand over his hard on, Runa stands shoving off her curves and those muscular thighs and holy shit! She reaches up and ties her hair back, her back arching slightly, Bull's hand slips into his pants and his fingers wrap around his cock, he begins stroking himself slowly, Runa bends over and he almost blows his load there and then, he shifts his weight which snaps a branch under foot, Runa snaps her head around and spots Bull now staring at her, he doesn't stop jerking himself off, her eyes flicker to his pants before she smirks and turns away. Bull groans and pulls his hand free before stalking to her, she bends over to grab her robes, only for Bull to grab her hips and haul her backwards into him, he grabs her ponytail and yanks her head back, growling he licks at her neck and kisses behind her ear.

“Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me?” his free hand grabs her thigh and yanks her backside into his pelvis, his hard on pressed against her backside. “The way you smell.....you smell like dragon” he grinds against her bare backside. “Did you know that?” she nods. “Did you also know my people, we think of dragons as sacred......” she shakes her head, he kisses her neck. “And then you are......reeking of dragon......Ataashi” he purrs into her skin and slips his hand from her thigh around and between her legs, she gasps and moans as she slides a thick finger through her folds.

“Bull....” he pulls her tight against her chest and slides another finger into her. She moans.

“Shit....you smell so good” he runs his nose along her neck. “I've got to....I have to be in you” he groans and unbuckles his trousers pushing them down his legs before hooking an arm under her thigh pulling it up and driving into her, she moans and falls forward a little as he slams her forward. “Shit! Yes” he growls pulling her back.

“Bull!!!”

“Ah yeah” he shoves his nose to her neck again, drowning himself in her scent as he pounds into her, over and over and over, he loves sex, he's good at it, but fucking someone that smells like a dragon, that awakens something in him, something primal and holy shit is this better than anything he's ever had. He reaches up and wraps a hand around her neck pulling her head back towards him, her back arching, he leans over her and kisses her hard, one of her hands reaching up and grabbing onto one of his horns, he growls into her mouth and slams into her harder, she cries out and clutches his arm under her leg.

“Fuck me, Bull!!!”

“I thought I was” he teases slightly biting her lip, she groans and pulls on his horn, pulling him close. “Shit....Runa....”

“Harder” she snaps at him, Bull pulls out and throws her onto the snow, she pushes herself up onto her elbows and looks back at him, Bull lean kneels and leans over her back before driving into her again, he pushes on her neck forcing her face into the snow as he ploughs into her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” he growls and leans down to bite at the back of her neck, she screams in pleasure arching backwards, he groans as she clamps down around his cock.

“Fuck” he growls yanking her hips back, she cums around him, hard, the top half of her body collapsing into the snow as he chases his own orgasm. “Fuck....yes...Ataashi!!!” he squirts inside of her before almost collapsing over her, just catching himself before he crushes her, he pulls out and collapses in the snow next to her, her waist dropping to the snow, he glances to her, cheeks flush, they share a look before they are both laughing, naked in the snow. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ALL KNOW THAT BULL IS VERY CASUAL WHEN IT COMES TO SEX, I'M MAKING RUNA SO AS WELL....IS THERE ANYONE YOU WANNA SEE HER WITH??? SHE'S NOT FUSSY EITHER, MALE, FEMALE, ELF, DWARF, QUNARI, HUMAN. ALSO AN EARLY CHAPTER REVEALED RUNA HAS A CHILD BACK IN SKYRIM......SHOULD I BRING HER OVER TO THEDAS??? ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO SEE.....OR ANYONE FROM SKYRIM....YOU JUST LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY TO WRITE THEM IN


	14. Mages & Circles

Josephine walks towards where Runa sits outside of her cabin, an apple between her lips, quill in hand and a journal open in her lap.

“Lady Oaken-Heart” Runa looks up and pulls the apple from her mouth.

“Lady Montilyet” she greets back closing her book. “What brings you out of the warmth of the Chantry?”

“I have a gift for you.....” Runa frowns and raises an eyebrow.

“A gift?” Josephine smiles and nods motioning towards the Chantry.

“Please” Runa sets the journal into her bag with her quill before standing and wiping her hands on the back of her robes before she follows Josephine down the steps and then up towards the Chantry. “Seeker Pentagast informed me that your robes are falling apart.....” Runa looks to the hole in her sleeve. “And as part of the Inquisition, you should be presentable when you meet with the Lord Seeker” Blackwall smiles at the Chantry door as he leaves holding it open for the two of them.

“Thank you, Backwall” Runa tells him.

“Warden Blackwall” Josephine states blushing slightly, Runa smirks at the Antivan as they head towards the back of the Chantry, Josephine then motions towards her office. “Just in here” she opens the door and they both step inside, Mahanon, Leliana and Cullen are stood inside, Cullen offers Runa a warm smile, they'd been getting on better than the others, she likes to train with his troops. Leliana smiles slightly and clasps her hands behind her back. Mahanon smiles widely at Runa who raises an eyebrow.

“Am I in trouble?” she asks teasingly.

“No, of course not” Cullen tells her back. “We...as a council....though myself and the Herald had very little say in it.....we've designed and had commissioned a new set of armor for you” he nods to Harritt who smirks pulling off a cover from a dummy. Runa smiles at the outfit.

“By Talos” she states. “I love it!” Runa moves to it and fingers the material. Leliana and Josephine smile. Josephine mover to her side and takes the small flap of fabric around the waist between her fingers.

“The pattern here......it's a mix of gold thread and the deer pelt you handed over.....” Josephine turns the shoulder and arm guard, where Gold sigils sit. “And here.......Dragonborn” Runa looks to the dragon on the arm and smiles. “And the one under is the Inquisition.....and here” Josephine smiles warmly at her. “House Oaken-Heart” Runa smiles and nods. Runa touches it softly.

“My....my daughter, Shivyla, designed it” she tells them quietly.

“I didn't know you had a daughter” Mahanon tells her.

“I....sorry” she whispers.

“I wasn't being mean” Mahanon touches her shoulder softly. “Just.....I'm sorry......you are here and your daughter is back there......”

“It's okay....I wasn't planning on returning” she mutters and sighs “I was to die facing Alduin......she's being well looked after...but that does not mean I do not miss her” Josephine hugs Runa, and Runa hugs her back. “Thank you....for the clothes....” Harritt squeezes her arm.

“Let's get it on so I can check the fit” he tells her softly. Runa nods as Leliana ushers Cullen and Mahanon out.

…....................................

Bull smirks watching Runa walk towards Cullen and his troops. Damn. That new armor is clinging to her every curve. Her midriff on show, a small gem sparkling from her belly button, how come he had missed that? She glances across at him and winks, Bull smirks and looks away. Krem shoots him a look.

…......................................

Solas walks towards where Runa spars with Blackwall, the Warden holding his Griffon shield up as she cries out thrusting her sword forward. He leans on his staff and watches, he's not the only one, Cullen and his men, and Bull and his, Varric, Cassandra, Blackwall rounds Runa, she matches his footsteps with a smirk, her sword swinging around in her hand.

“Come on, Ataashi!!!” Bull yells. “I got three gold coins on you” Krem barks out a laugh.

“His last three coins!” he adds. Bull shoves him as the Chargers laugh. Runa smirks a little under her horned helmet and thrusts at Blackwall who blocks with his shield, pushing her backwards, she's big, Nord women are so she uses that against the smaller man, she pushes back against the shield. Blackwall slides backwards in the dirt and looks up surprised at Runa. She throws out her legs and pulls his out from under him, he grunts hitting the dirt, she smirks and spins her blade before setting it at his throat, Blackwall looks up at Runa and then smirks batting the blade away, she laughs and holds out her hand to him, Blackwall takes it letting her pull him to his feet. Bull cheers and holds out his hand, the Chargers all hand over their coin. Runa and Cassandra start swapping tips as Blackwall watches the two women talk animatedly about it. Shield-maidens he mentally scoffs warmly.

…...................................

Solas glances up from his book to Runa as she sits next to him outside of his cabin.

“You look tense” she tells him biting into an apple.

“Tomorrow we leave for a Templar stronghold......I am a mage.....” Rune looks to him softer.

“You are afraid” she whispers.

“Have you seen what a Templar can do to mage?” she shakes her head, Solas closes his book. “Mages are treated as second class citizens here” Solas glances up and sees a Templar watching the two of them. “Look” Runa glances to the Templar, his hand on his sword, knuckles white. “He's just waiting for me....even for you to slip up, for something to warrant him taking his anger for mages out on us”

“Mages are locked in towers, that's what Varric said.....”

“Circles, yes......as soon as magic manifests they are usually taken away from their families.....locked away and _taught_ to use their magic safely”

“You don't agree with them” he shakes his head pulling a small dagger from his belt to cut up the apple.

“It's too restricted......and they don't learn......I mean....” he sighs. “What they learn and the extent of it....it's so basic......”

“You think they are capable of more” he nods.

“I do” he looks to her. “Your College of Mages.....how much do they teach you?”

“We are free to push ourselves as far as we care to......you want to learn to heal people.....done.....you want to learn to protect yourself.....easy......there are no boundaries......sure there are aspects of magic that are.....forbiddean....”

“Really?” Solas asks. “You talk as though mages are free to practice”

“Oh we are......just there are.....blood magic......summoning deadra.....sacrificial spells.....”

“That sounds about the same as here” Solas nods. “Blood magic, necromancy, demon binding and summoning.....”

“But we don't have...possession” she looks to Solas. “Not in the way you do here......Maybe that is why Skyrim is so relaxed with magic”

“Possibly” he takes a bite from a slice of his apple. “I am curious to see the difference in spells.....” Solas smirks at her. Runa smirks back.

“I wouldn't want to give your templars heart failure” she teases, Solas laughs and shakes his head.

“How about tonight? We can slip into the trees and away from any templar eyes......there is a cabin not that far from here”

“Yeah, sure” Runa nods and goes back to her own apple as Solas goes back to his book.

….........................................

**A/N - THE OUTFIT SET IS RUNA'S NEW ONE.**

** **

 

 


	15. Potential Bed Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One on one time with potential...bed buddies lol Solas, Cullen and Blackwall......

Solas and Runa head through the gates of Haven and through the trees reaching the small cabin, Solas pushing open the door allowing Runa to duck through.

“Cozy” she mumbles, Solas chuckles a little and closes the door behind them. “Why is it sitting empty?” she asks flicking her wrist out and lighting the fire in the centre of the room.

“No one felt safe this far out of Haven” he sets his staff against the wall as Runa sets her cloak and bag over the back of a chair.

“How do you want to do this?” Solas raises an eyebrow at her and she smirks. “Want me to start with a small spell.....or something fancy?” he smirks back and shrugs.

“Casters choice” he offers, she bites her lips before nodding.

“Alright.....” Runa holds up her hand and pushes out a spell. Magelight. A blue ball of light hovers between them. Solas beams at her.

“What spell is this?” he asks rounding the light.

“Magelight....it only last a minute.....”

“Can I touch it?” Runa chuckles.

“It's just light......so yes” Solas reaches into the Magelight and smiles. The light vanishes.

“What else?” Runa holds out her hand and summons a Flame Atronach, Solas grabs his staff and pushes her behind him. “Did you summon a demon?!” he snaps at her. “How could you be so thoughtless......” 

“Demon? Solas, it's not a demon” the flame Atronach cocks it's head at them. “It's an Flame Atronach” Runa pushes Solas's staff down. “They are summond to be Guardians......” she explains. “And leave when asked......does that sound like your demons?” 

“They ask for nothing in return?” he asks carefully, Runa shakes her head. 

“No....they come when summond and leave when the spell is cancelled” Solas lowers his staff to watch the Atronach, floating mid-air. Humaniod in appearance......

“You said it is a flame Atronach....there are other types?” 

“Yes, frost, storm, air and flesh” Runa looks to Solas before walking towards the Atronach who holds out it's hand to Runa, she smiles and takes the Atronach's hand.

“Runa...the flames....” 

“I am the caster....it can't hurt me” she replies as the Atronach bows to her, Solas smiles watching it. 

“This is fascinating......the Templars would see this and think it a demon” 

“Like you did” she points out. Solas nods. 

“Like I did.....” he smiles at her as the Atronach disappears. 

“Do you think our magic is that different?” she asks walking towards her cloak and bag. 

“I don't know......why do you ask?” 

“I was wondering if in theory I could learn spells from this world.....or if I could teach spells from my world.....” she pulls a book from her bag and holds it out to Solas. He takes it and raises an eyebrow. 

“Candlelight?” 

“It's the simpler version of Magelight” she shrugs. “I thought you might be interested in trying to learn......” Solas glances up at her. 

“Thank you”

…..................................

Cullen and Runa stand in front of a small group of templars.

“This is Runa Oaken-Heart. The Lady Dragonborn” Cullen introduces, hand on the pummel of his sword. “It is thanks to her that we are aiding our templar brothers and sisters......” they all look to Runa who smiles at them. “And you have all been chosen to accompany her to Therinfall.....to meet with the Lord Seeker” Cullen paces the line of soldiers. “It will be your duty to protect her and aid her in anyway she deems necessary.....” 

“Yes, Commander” Runa rests her hand on her own pummel and smirks at Cullen. 

“Admit it” he looks to her. “You love bossing people around” he blushes a little and rubs the back of his neck, the templars chuckle, Runa looks to the templars who all smile at her. “Is he like this all the time?” she asks, they all nod and murmur affermatives. Cullen sighs. 

“Okay, okay” he tells them. “Get a good nights sleep, you will all be leaving at first light” they all head back towards their little camp, Runa smirks down at Cullen who shoots her a look. “Thank you for that....” 

“Oh come on, they needed to see that you're not so serious all the time.....would it kill you to drink with them, once?” Cullen sighs. 

“No, perhaps not.....Leading is....new to me” she smiles softly at him. “I was Knight-Captain before this...I took orders and passed them on.....now I have to make decisions........put lives on the line” 

“It is a daunting task......but you have people around you that are there to help” Cullen smiles as they look to Cassandra, beating the stuffing out of a training dummy. “Use them” she tells him. 

“You have a way with words, Lady Dragonborn......” 

“Part of the title of Hero isn't it?” she asks with a smirk. “Being able to talk to people.....”

“And you claimed you weren't a politician.....” he teaes, she laughs. 

“You are a warrior...a soldier....there is no......political pressure” he nods. 

“I understand......talking to Cassandra and Blackwall is easier than talking to Josephing and her.....nobility” 

“Precisely....” Runa sighs and clasps her hands behind her back. Cullen looks to her. 

“Are you nervous about meeting with the Lord Seeker?” 

“Yes....this is not my world but you are placing something heavy on my shoulders......I do not want to be the reason this world falls into deeper darkness” Cullen stops her with a hand on her arm. 

“We would not have suggested it if we did not have faith in you, if the Herald did not have faith in you.....you can do this” he squeezes her arm softly. “Get some rest before dawn” he tells her before walking away back to his men. 

…..........................................

“Can't sleep?” Blackwall asks moving towards Runa who sits on a small rock outcrop looking over the lake, she glances to him and shrugs. 

“Just one of those nights” she murmurs softly. “You?” he shrugs and sits beside her. 

“Just one of those nights” he repeats back to her, she smirks a little. “Figured you would be used to them oh mighty dragonborn” he teases. She chuckles. 

“Aye, many many sleepless nights.....” she pulls theblanket around her shoulders tighter. “Sometimes I think....sometimes I think I died.....that this is some elaborate Sovngarde” 

“Sovngarde?” he asks. 

“Oh it's the Nord afterlife...Warriors who have proven their mettle in battle arrive in Sovngarde after death....or if you are Dragonborn you travel there to defeat Alduin....” 

“You....before you actaully?” she nods. 

“I suppose here you would see it as......walking physically in the fade.....” 

“Improbable” she nods. 

“Yes, but maybe not impossible.......” Blackwall looks out over the lake.

“It's peaceful out here at night.....you could almost forget about the war and the end of the world....” 

“If not for the eerie green glow on everything” he chuckles a little and looks to her. 

“Yes.....” she smiles and leans against his shoulder, his arm wrapping around her slightly. 

“Back home we have two moons” she tells him. 

“Two?” 

“Aye, Masser is the biggest, Secunda the smallest” 

“Tell me about Skyrim” he whispers, she's homesick, he can see it written all over her face. 

“Skyrim is just a small provience in Tamriel” she reaches into her bag. “I can show you....” she opens her journal. “Here” she points to each location on the map. “Black Marsh, Cyrodiil, Elsweyr, Hammerfell, High Rock, Morrowind, Skyrim, the Summerset Isles and Valenwood” 

“You really miss it” he tells her. 

“I do....” Blackwall takes her journal and leafs through some pages. 

“Who's this?” he shows her a drawing of a woman. 

“That's Lydia....she's my best friend....we showed the men of Skyrim what two women could do” he smiles at her as she chuckles.

“What did you used to do, back home, to sleep?” she shrugs. 

“It's just sleeping alone....on the road, I always had a companion, whether it Lydia or another......then at home I would have Shivyla, she hated sleeping alone as well” Blackwall hands the journal back. 

“If you don't mind a tight squeeze, you can sleep with me” she glances to him. “I share a room with Harritt, so no funny business” he stands and holds out his hand towards her, she tucks her book away before taking the offered hand and standing, Blackwall pulls the blanket around her some more and they head back towards the blacksmiths. 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Back in Skyrim......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one to show how Shivyla and Lydia are doing back in Skyrim.....also Cicero cause....he's awesome! And I love him

Lydia watches as Shivyla sits in a chair across from the door of the small house in Whiterun, again, the girl sits there most days waiting for Runa to return. Lydia cannot bring herself to inform the girl that the Dragonborn shall not be returning. The little khajiit girl meant everything to Runa and Runa meant everything to Shivyla.

“Shivyla” Lydia calls softly, the girl sniffles and looks back to the shield-maiden. 

“Mamae's not coming back, is she?” Lydia sighs softly and moves to the little feline.

“Shivyla.....” the door bursts open and Cicero walks through, he looks to the two of them and then pauses. 

“Oh...did Cicero interrupt?” Shivyla smiles and shakes her head. Cicero moves to the khajiit girl and sets a flower crown on her head, he steps back and admires his work. “Yes! Oh yes!” Shivyla chuckles as Cicero starts a little dance. “Perfectly fitting for you, young Shivyla! Beautiful!” Lydia moves back to the cooking pot and then looks to Cicero. 

“Are you staying for dinner, Cicero?” Cicero looks to Lydia. 

“If that's alright with the bonny shield-maiden, Cicero would like to stay!” Lydia shakes her head smiling, many have a problem with the....assassin, but Runa had invited him into their little dysfunctional family and everyone had easily warmed up to him, and even more so when Shivyla had come along and he doted on her like a little sister. “Cicero hear interesting rumour.....!” Lydia looks to him. “That Listener defeats evil dragon!” Shivyla looks up to the two of them. 

“And who did you hear that from?” Lydia asks pointing her ladle at him. 

“Oh...Oh...from the Tongues themselves, Cicero hears, Pretty Lydia!!” Lydia looks to Shivyla. 

“Is she coming back?” The girls asks quietly. Cicero bounds back to her and clutches her face. 

“If anyone can return from Sonvgarde.......is pretty Listener” 

“Cicero” Lydia warns. Cicero looks to the Nord. “Don't give her false hope” 

“Oh but Cicero feels it in his waters.....” Shivyla scoffs. 

“That means you have to pee, Cicero!” Lydia bursts into laughter as Cicero scrunches up his nose. 

“Yes, yes, perhaps” he mumbles and looks to Lydia who smiles sadly. 

…........................

Cicero tucks Shivyla into bed, setting her flower crown on her side table. 

“Cicero, do you think Mamae is dead?” Cicero pauses and looks to Shivyla before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Cicero thinks.....that Listener is......very brave......very talented......If anyone was to tell destiny where to go” Shivyla smiles. “It would be Listener” 

“Will you sing me the Dragonborn song?” Cicero chuckles and lays down next to her. 

“Cicero is not very good at singing” 

“I like your singing, Cicero” Shivyla responds, he smiles and kisses her head.

“If I sing will young Shivyla go to sleep?” she nods. “Oh alright then” she smiles up at him. 

“I am glad Mamae didn't kill you, Cicero” 

“Yes, yes, Cicero very happy as well” Shivyla chuckles a little. “Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart......I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes.............With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts................Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes.................It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes......................Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes...............For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows.............You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come....................Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin...............Naal ok zin los vahriin...............Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal..................Ahrk fin norok paal graan................Fod nust hon zindro zaan........Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal” Cicero looks to Shivyla who is fast asleep. He carefully slides off of the bed and heads back to the main part of the house where Lydia drinks a bottle of Nord Mead. “Little Shivyla is stronger than Cicero first thought....” Lydia nods. 

“She's had to be” 

“Cicero go now” he tells Lydia pulling on his jester hat. “Cicero come back tomorrow” Lydia looks to him. 

“Where are you sleeping?” 

“Cicero finds a nice bush....” 

“Cicero” Lydia sighs. “There is a spare bedroom here.....you can always sleep there if you are just going to be coming back tomorrow.....” 

“Not without Listener's permission.....” he looks to the ground softly. “Not without Listener here” Lydia looks back to her bottle of mead with a sigh. 

“Alright.....see you tomorrow Cicero” Cicero looks to Lydia with a frown before moving to her and kissing her head. 

“Night, pretty Lydia” he tells her before slipping out of the house. 

 

 


	17. Valar Morghulis

Runa yawns as she throws her saddle onto her horse, Bull walks past and grabs her backside, giving it a good squeeze.

“Morning, Ataashi” he greets moving to the stable with his own mount in.

“Morning” she grumbles rubbing her backside. “Did anyone ever tell you that you are heavy handed?” Bull laughs.

“All the time” he winks at her, she blushes and rolls her eyes. Sera yawns as she stumbles into the stable, Runa grabs her bow to keep her upright.

“Thanks, ladybits” Sera mumbles moving to lean against a post. “Why so early?” she whines at Bull who smirks down at her.

“It's a three day march to Therinfal” Cassandra answers stepping up to Runa's side. “We may be riding but Cullen's Templars are not” she looks to Runa. “Plus we need to review what you know of the Order” Runa leans back from her horse.

“You forget that this is not the first time I have played hero” she states. “Plus I read an entire book on the subject last night, I'm well versed in Templar” she grumbles. “And between you, Bull, Solas and Sera I think we've got it covered” Cassandra checks Runa's look before nodding, Mahanon and his group appear at the stable entrance, he looks to Runa.

“Hey, all goes to plan, we'll all be back in a week, drinking in the tavern......singing out of tune and begging Runa for a story” they all smile a little. “And we'll have the templars and the mages on side and ready to help close the breach”

“We can hope anyway” Cassandra states.

“Well we got Madame De Fer to talk some sense into the mages and Runa to punch some sense into the templars, easy peesy, out and done by lunch” he claps his hands together and smirks.

“Going into this thinking it shall be that easy is foolish and will get you killed” Runa states.

“For once, my dear, we are in an agreement” Vivienne states.

“Prepare to die...expect the worst....but pray for the best” Runa adds. “Valar morghulis” they all look to her. “All men must die” she translates. The others all think on her words. She turns to her horse and rubs it's neck.

“Aye” Blackwall states. “Perhaps the best advice you have been given yet” he tells Mahanon before moving to Runa, he touches her side slightly and she glances to him. “Be careful” he tells her, she nods.

“You as well, Blackwall” they share a look and he nods.

“Right” Mahanon announces. “Shall we?” they all move to their horses, Runa pulling herself up onto her own, she runs her hand through it's mane. She misses her old mount, the heavy set horse that was all muscles and shoulders, steady and proud and never once run at the sign of battle. Mahanon pulls his horse to her side. “See you on the other side, Runa” she looks to him.

“If this goes wrong.....It's been an honor, Herald of Andraste, to fight at your side....”

“Let's not...” he reaches over and takes her hand, she squeezes it.

“I have been ready to dine in the halls of Sovngarde since the day I left Skyrim” Mahanon squeezes her hand back.

“You worship” Cassandra calls his attention. “We should get going” Solas appears and mounts his own mount, Bull raises an eyebrow at him, but neither say anything. Runa and Mahanon ride ahead, at least until they reach the crossroads three miles down the way, one will lead Mahanon and his group to Redcliffe, the other will lead Runa and hers to Therinfall. Cullen's Templar's and Leliana's scouts join the group as they leave Haven behind them, none of them sure if they would be returning.

…................................

Camp that night is quiet, Runa sits by the fire plucking at her lute, not a real tune, not yet, just her fingers moving over the strings for comfort, something she used to do in the halls of Jorrvaska to annoy Vilkas and Farkas, she smiles a little thinking on the two siblings. She hums away as the plucking turns to a tune.

….................................

Iron Bull sits with Sera who is regaling some tale of her last conquest, he isn't really listening to her, he's listening to the two templars just away from them watching Runa. Geofry and Liam, Bull thinks he remembers them being called. They joined the Inquisition together and seem to stick closer to one another, he honestly thought they were more than templar brothers.

“Do you think they are big?” Geofry asks, Liam frowns at his friend.

“What?”

“The Lady Dragonborn's tits, she hides them pretty well beneath those robes but what do you think?” Geofry holds out his hand. “Think they'll fit or do I need bigger hands?”

“Maker's Breath....” Liam cocks his head and looks over Runa. “She's built for big tits....it's her thighs I wonder about”

“Her thighs?” the first templar scoffs.

“She rides that horse like she was built for it, she's got to have some thighs on her, image having your face between them, with them clamped around your head”

“Alright...I see it”

“No, that's the point, we won't get to see them” Geofry sighs.

“Maybe” he states and stands and rolls his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Liam asks, amused.

“I'm going to ask her....”

“You're going to ask if you can have a look at her tits?” Liam laughs.

“She seems reasonable enough” Geofry walks away and towards Runa. Liam's eyes widen, Sera and Bull are both watching now with interest, Geofry says something to Runa and she laughs, causing the templar to blush, she waves him closer and he leans down so she can whisper something in his ear. He pulls back and smirks at her before walking back to Liam who raises an eyebrow.

“Well?”

“She said, nice try” he sits down next to his friend, he smiles to himself looking across the fire at Runa who hums away. Liam pats his shoulder.

“It was worth a shot, right?” Geofry smirks and nods.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i borrowed Valar Morghulis from GOT
> 
> NSFW next chapter - Runa x Templar Geofry (X maybe Templar Liam as well haven't decided yet)


	18. Templar sandwich ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - TEMPLAR X RUNA X TEMPLAR (GEOFRY AND LIAM)

**A/N - SMUTTY SMUTTY TEMPLARS AND A DIRTY LITTLE DRAGONBORN**

Geofry lays awake in his tent, a smile on his face, it seems to have been there temporarily since he had approached the DragonSlayer early in the night. He'd done just as she had asked, gone back to his friend having been denied a look at her, only now he waits in the dark, Liam sleeping next to him. The camp had long gone quiet, the only sounds are that of the forest. Geofry looks to the tent entrance as it opens, the tall, broad figure of the DragonSlayer entering, Geofry smirks up at her as she pushes her robes off of her shoulders, revealing that she is naked beneath. All white skin and littered scars, Liam had been right about her thighs, Maker's breath, her thighs, her toned warriors body are the thing templars dream of, Geofry knows he will be thinking of it for a very long time. She moves towards him and stands over him, her legs on either side of his hips, and Maker what a sight it is, she sinks down slowly till he can reach her tits with his hands, he moans softly as they overflow his hands, she presses a finger to his lips, he nods as she moves her hips back till she can rub against him, he's been hard since she promised to sneak in, since she whispered what she wanted to do to him, he's been naked since Liam fell asleep, palming himself as he waited for her to come to him and Maker if he goes to the Void for it, he will be a very very happy man. She moves her hips, dragging his cock through her folds, not entering her, just coating himself in her, he bites his lips and throws his head back, she's so warm, she smirks and runs a hand over his chest, leaning down her tongue follows her path, he grabs her hips bucking up against her, she rolls her hips faster, pushing down with more pressure. He just wants to be inside her. He grabs her face and pulls her closer, pressing his forehead to hers, his free hand on her waist, he holds her still whilst he slides into her, her breath hitching with every inch.

“By the maker” he groans against her lips as her hips settle against his.

“Shh....” she whispers. He smirks and captures her lips with his before he pulls out of her, she moans softly before she gasps as he thrusts back into her.

“Maker” he groans moving his hips faster, harder this time, Runa rests her forehead on his as he steadily fucks up into her. “Fuck” he grits out through his teeth, lurching forward to kiss her. “Fuck” he moans against her, pulling back he catches sight of something over her shoulder and smirks. Runa jerks feeling hands that are not Geofry's on her waist, she glances over her shoulder, Liam kneels behind her, eyes blown wide, he'd waken the second she's entered the tent and he's been hard since she removed her robes, painfully so. How can someone with a body like that hide it behind layers of robes? He moves closer and kisses her neck, Runa moans as he slides his hands between her and Geofry, and down between her legs to press on her clit, she squeezes around Geofry who closes his eyes. “Maker's breath, make her do that again” Liam smirks and sucks at her neck as he presses on her clit again, Runa moans and squeezes again, Geofry's hips snapping up, pushing himself deeper into her. “Fuck”

“Does it feel good?” Liam whispers into her ear. “Having templar cock inside of you?” he moans against her neck as he rubs at her clit, her chest heaving as she tries to breath through the pleasure. “Maker's breath you look so fucking sexy” Liam presses himself against her back as Geofry thrusts up and down, in and out of her. Liam's own cocks presses against the curve of her ass. It's not the first time he and Geofry have shared. They're best friends, practically brothers and short of having it out with one another there isn't much they won't do together. Runa reaches around and wraps her fingers around Liam's cock. “Oh shit, yes” he groans into her neck, fucking her hand as Geofry fucks her.

“Makers balls, Liam, you've got to feel her”

“Fuck” Liam thrusts harder into Runa's hand. “I will if you fucking hurry up!” he hisses.

“Shit she feels so good” she squeezes around him. “Fffuucukk”

“Yes” Runa hisses as Liam's hand finds her clit again, she moves her hips in time with Geofry's thrusts, the movement rubbing against Liam's cock behind her. He grabs her waist with his free hand moving her with Geofry.

“So close” Geofry complains, his head thrown back. Liam kisses Runa's neck and up to her head.

“Come on, make him cum, make him gush inside of you” she moans as his finger on her clit picks up speed.

“Shit, shit, shit” Geofry moans.

“That's it.....come on” he bites her ear and pulls it between his teeth. “Come with him....” she throws her head back into his shoulder as she cums, Geofry grabs her waist and thrust up, hard into her as he joins her. Liam grabs her waist from Geofry. “Pull out, it's my turn” he hiss at Geofry who chuckles and pulls out, Liam pushes Runa forward over Geofry and enters her from behind, Geofry kisses Runa as Liam pounds into her from behind, she's still sensitive from her orgasm, and Geofry's kisses is all that is keeping her quiet. “Shit, you weren't kidding” Geofry huffs a laugh against Runa's lips, she gasps as Liam digs his fingers into her waist and pulls her harder back against his hips, he leans down and bites her shoulder, she moans into Geofry's mouth, he pulls back a little and smirks.

“Does he feel good?” he asks kissing Runa. “It'll be so slick with my cum insdie of you...can you feel it? Can you feel him sliding through you?” she groans and grabs the side of his neck, he smirks and share a look with Liam who licks her shoulder and reaches around her, once touch of his finger on her clit and she explodes again, tightening her hold on him.

“Fuck!” Liam groans exploding after her. A few more lazy thrusts and he pulls out, rolling over to lay next to Geofry, Runa collapses on Geofry's chest with a satisfied sigh, Geofry strokes her hair before rolling her to lay between them both, the two templars curling around her, Liam leaving lazy kisses over her shoulders and back as Geofry kisses her lips. Liam smirks and moves to her ear. “I hope you don't think, we're done with you, yet?” Runa moans as the two templars smirk at her, Liam moves his hand down her side and to her thigh, he squeezes and moans. “Maker I was right about her thighs” he lifts if up and over Geofry's waist before he moves his hand under and between her legs, immediately thrusting two fingers inside of her. Runa moans at the sound, she's so wet, his seed, Geofry's seed, her own arousal. “She's soaking” Liam mutters with a smile against her neck. He looks to Geofry before he looks to Runa. “On your back, between his legs” he commands, Runa shudders and does as she is asked, Maker she has a command kink, Liam can work with that. Geofry rolls onto his back, leaning his top half against the tent post, Runa settles between his thigh, on either side of her waist, she is still tall, her head reaching his shoulder. “Spread your legs” She does so, her thighs touching Geofry's, he grabs a hold of them just above her knees. Liam smirks and delves forward, licking up her folds, Runa moans and rolls her eyes back in her head, Geofry smirks and kisses her neck.

“You sound so sweet” he tells her.

“Tastes it to” Liam mumbles against her as he sucks on her clit. Runa's toes curl and her muscles tighten under Geofry's hands. He moans against her neck, he's already getting hard again and from the way Liam's hand is disappearing between his own legs, so is he. “So good” Liam moans against her lower lips, Runa's hips begging for movement. Liam's free hand gathers up some of her wetness and moves further back. He and Geofry share a look before Geofry kisses behind Runa's ear.

“Sweet delicious dragonslayer....have you ever had a cock in your ass?” she moans.

“Yes. Yes, I have” Geofry smirks.

“You want to again?” nods. “Then you should enjoy this” Geofry states as Liam eases a finger into her back hole, Runa moans as she cums, again.

“Maker's fucking breath....” Liam moans. “She squirted on my face” he moans again, wedging his face between her lower lips lapping away. Geofry bucks against the back of Runa.

“Fuck, hurry up.....I want to be in her ass” Liam pulls back and looks to the both of them, Runa and Geofry staring at him before she moans, Geofry smirks. “Fuck, your face is covered” Liam rubs his hand over his lips and smirks. Runa reaches up for him and pulls him down to her, she licks up his cheek, tasting herself, she and the two templars moan, Liam grabbing her waist and pulls her forwards a little, Geofry eases his own finger into her, one, in and out, she's tight, it's been a while then. She'll be so tight around him. Geofry eases another finger into her ass and scissors them inside her, Runa moans against Liam's shoulder, he smirks watching his best friend watch his own finger disappear into this woman.

“Another” Liam tells him, Geofry smirks and adds a third finger. Runa bits Liam as she moans, he grabs a tit and squeezes, shit they're fucking huge. Geofry moans as he wiggles his fingers inside of her.

“Fuck” he kneels pushing her forward slightly as he lines himself up with her, Liam moves a hand down legs and inserts three fingers into her pussy as Geofry eases his cock into her ass, she moans as Geofry sits back pulling her with him, her back against his chest, he wraps his hands around her thighs and pulls them up and back exposing her to Liam, who moves forward to kiss her, his fingers moving back inside of her. Geofry smirks against her neck.

“Both” Runa moans pulling Liam closer. “I want you both in me” she growls, and if it's not the hottest thing they've both heard. She moves her hand to Liam's cock and wraps her hand around him.

“Maker's breath.....” they both curse together. Geofry looks to his friend.

“Do it, fuck, do it” Liam smirks and slots himself in front of Runa before he slides into her, Runa and Geofry both moaning. Geofry's hand moves to her waist and moves her hips, back and forth, up and down, she moves with them both, lost to their pleasure, the templars take a shoulder each and alternate between biting and kissing and licking as they move. All Runa can feel is them, in her, over her......

“Is that all you've got, milk drinkers?” Runa states, and they both stare at her a little before somehow managing to fuck her harder, Runa gasps and cries as they reach that special little place inside of her. “By the nines!” she screeches as she cums, again. Geofry right behind her, Liam last with a few more thrusts. The three of them left panting and sweating wedged together, Runa in her own little Templar sandwich. Liam kisses and licks over the marks on her neck as Geofry rests his forehead to her back. Geofry holds her whilst Liam pulls out and pulls his bedroll closer, the two templar moving the dragonslayer till she lays sleepily between them, Geofry, his head on her chest, close enough that he can lick a nipple if he wanted, and they are the perfect pillow. Liam lays with his head on her stomach as he pulls a blanket over the three of them. Runa already asleep. Geofry and Liam share happy, satisfied, tired smiles.

…...........................

In his own tent, Bull fists away at himself listening to the three of them, him being lucky or unlucky depending on the perspective, person who's tent is next to them. But he loves it, Bull, the sound of Runa in the throws of passion. What they had was quick, needy, hot and heavy, and though what she has currently experienced with the templars is hot, heavy and needy, it has been anything but quick, granted Bull had let his own arousal rule his body the last time, if he could, if he ever got the chance to go again, he would take his time, tie her down, tease her till she screams for him to let her cum and then only then would he fuck her, fuck her till she could not walk the next day, till she would be complaining for days at that ache between her legs.

“Vashedan” he hisses as he cums all over his hand and stomach. Next time he will take her with no restraint.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Lord Abernache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of NSFW at the beginning (Oral mostly)

Runa wakes, warm, encased, two templars curled around her. Liam groans and stretches before reaching up and grabbing a tit with a moan.

“Maker's balls.....I have expected it to have been a dream” She chuckles and turns to him, “Morning DragonSlayer” he kisses her threading his fingers into her hair. “Fuck” he groans and smirks against her lips. “Didn't think you actually had it in you to let him cop a feel” she smirks and bits his lip.

“There is a lot I can do that might surprise you” she whispers, he raises an eyebrow at her, she pushes him back and shuffles downwards, his eyes widen and she takes a hold of him cock and slips him between her lips.

“Maker...” he moans and threads his fingers into her hair, Geofry wakes and groans watching her.

“How much did I miss?” he asks moving closer to Runa, he runs his hand over her spine.

“Not...a lot” Liam mumbles, breath catching as she deep throats him.

“Andraste's flaming knickers....” Geofry kisses her back and to her backside, he nuzzles into her and slides a finger inside of her as his tongue finds her clit, she moans around Liam's cock, he moans and throws his head back, tightening his hold on her hair, he thrusts up into her mouth. Geofry moans against her lower lips, thrusting his tongue into her.

“I ain't gonna last long” Liam warns. “Fuck, feels too good” Geofry fists his own cock as he sucks on Runa's clit, she cries out as she cums, Liam groaning, grabs her hair and thrusts into the back of mouth as he joins her. Geofry leans up just in time to come on her back. Liam lifts her face and kisses her. Geofry smacks her ass.

“Hey” she pulls back and glances to him. “If you ever fancy another go....”

“Aye” Liam smirks. “You'll know where to find us” he squeezes her tits and kisses her again. “Cause we really would love to do this again” Runa smirks.

“We'll see” she teases pulling Liam closer by his neck to kiss him. He smirks against her lips.

“We should be getting ready to pack up camp” Geofry tells them watching them, there is no conviction there at all. “And you know...thank you” Runa looks back at him. “For getting them to go after the other templars” Liam nods and pushes her hair back behind her ear.

“Yeah, thank you, you have no idea what it means to us...and our brothers and sisters......you know” Liam strokes her side. “They might want to thank you as well” he teases. Runa smirks.

“You know where to send them” she teases as she grabs her robes pulling them on before turning to them, the two warrior templars stood, naked as the day they were born, one a redhead, the other a brunette and both as gorgeous at the other, for small human men. “This was fun....thanks”

“No...” Liam smirks.

“Thank _you_ ” Geofry adds, they both smirk at her as she leaves.

…......................

Bull glances to Runa who braids her hair back, pining it into place against her scalp, those two templars smirking across at her from where they are gathering together. All Bull can hear are the noises she was making the night before. And he can, if he closes his eyes, picture her writhing beneath and between the two templars.

“Lets go!” Runa shouts pulling herself onto her horse. She glances to the templars who wink at her, she rolls her eyes and looks away with a smile. Solas pulls his horse around and gives Runa a look.

“Next time you participate in nightly activities with the templars.....could you perhaps keep the volume down?” Runa blushes and looks down.

“My apologies, Solas”

“Don't listen to Elvhen Glory, ladybits” Sera shouts from her mount. “I LOVED it!” Bull laughs as the elf winks across at Runa before blowing her a kiss, Runa blushes harder and pulls her robe hood up to hide herself from the world. Cassandra grumbles on her horse. Something about inappropriate behavior for members of the Inquisition. She goes ignored.

“Move out” Runa snaps, causing Sera to laugh harder. Runa glances back to Bull who wink and licks his lips at her, she looks away and kicks her horse off.

…...........................................

"Lady Oaken-Heart, DragonSlayer for the Inquisition, Lord Esmeral Abernache" a noble to Runa's side greets as they reach the Therinfal approach road. "Honored to participate. It is not unlike the second dispersal of the dales. The Lord Seeker is willing to hear our petition about closing the breach. A credit to our alliance with the Inquisition. Care to mark the moment? Ten Orlesian houses walk with you" Runa looks to Cassandra who nods.

"The Inquisition values this alliance, Lord Abernache. The Templars must see reason, we cannot let the Breach endanger us any longer"

"Oh, yes, ghastly-looking thing. the Lord Seeker can't think we're ignoring it" Abernache motions with Runa to walk with him, she nods and walks, towers over him, at his side. "Speaking of which, I don't suppose you'd divulge what finally got their attention? Rumor will, if you won't" Runa frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"The Lord Seeker won't meet us until he greets the Inquisition in person, quite a surprise after the spat he had with your Lord Herald in Val Royeaux"

"The Inquisition only ask the Lord Seeker help us close the breach"

"Then it has all been arranged by your Ambassador, let the diplomats work their magic, if you trust them. Between you and I, the Chantry never took advantage of the templars Wiser heads should steer them" Ahead of them, a huge fortress appears. "Here we are! Therinfal Reddout" Cassandra, Sera, Solas and Bull are waiting for them.

"The Lord Seeker abandoned the White Spire to come here" Cassandra informs them.

"It appears they've sent someone to greet you" Abernache tells Runa. "Present well. Everyone is a little to tense for my liking" He walks away, Bull, Sera, Cassandra and Solas moving closer to Runa.

"The Lord Seeker changed his mind about us rather quickly" Runa looks to Cassandra. "Is he known for that?"

"No" Cassandra states with a shake of her head. "We must remain wary, Runa" Cassandra tells her concerned. "I don't like this"

“I don't like it either” Runa touches her Talos necklace and closes her eyes, takes a deep breath before opening her eyes again. “Eyes open” she tells them before looking to Bull. “Eye open” he rolls his eyes and smirks at her. She smirks back, Cassandra walks ahead, Solas behind her, just in front of Runa, Bull grabs her ass as he stands at her flank, taking a whiff of her scent, pressing his nose to her neck, she blushes a little as he pulls back. Sera smirks behind them as they head closer to the fortress. 

 


	20. Ser Barris

Walking through the stable yard towards the main gates of Therinfal Runa looks up to the top of a tower of scaffolding to see a small pale boy in a large rimmed hat, he's staring down at her, eyeing her with the same level of curiosity she is giving him.

" _The Blade of Woe wanted your forgiveness, 'I'm sorry, so very sorry, the Penitus Oculatus, Maro, he said that by giving her to them, he would leave the Dark Brotherhood alone, forever, by sithis I was a fool'....and then you took the pain away"_ Runa's eyes widen a little, the boy is still watching her.

“Runa?” she snaps her head to Cassandra, no one else seems to have heard, did no one else hear? The group has moved forward, each watching her now, Runa looks away, eyes glancing to the boy, gone. Bull raises an eyebrow at Runa who takes a deep breath before looking back to them. She walks forward and past them towards Abernache, who waits with a templar and a steward.

“I present Knight-Templar Sir Delrin Barris. Second son of Bann Jevrin Brris of Ferelden” The steward announces. “Ser Barris” Barris looks past him and Abernache to Runa as she approaches. “May I be so honored as to present Lord Esmeral Abernache....” Barris pushes through them and walks to Runa.

“I'm the one who sent word to Cullen. He said the Inquisition works to close the Breach in the veil.....I didn't think you'd bring such lofty company” Abernache scowls at Barris.

“Barris...moderate holding, your father. And the second son?” Abernache scoffs. Barris ignores him and keeps his eyes on Runa.

“This …..promise of status has garnered interest from the Lord Seeker. Beyond sense. The sky burns with magic, but he ignores all calls to action until your friends arrived” Runa turns to Cassandra.

“Should a Seeker lead the templars this way?”

“In an emergency. If there is no other recourse, but his goal should be to restore them to Order”

“He has taken command: permanently” Barris tells Cassandra.

“If he feels there is a Holy mandate.....”

“That is what the Lord Seeker claims and our commanders parrot him” Barris states looking back to Runa. “The Lord Seeker's actions make no sense. He promised to restore the order's honor, then marches us here to wait? Templars should know their duty. Even when held from it”

“About time one of you gobs said that” Sera mumbles.

“Win over the Lord Seeker and every able-bodied knight will help the Inquisition seal the breach”

“If you think we're right, abandon the Lord Seeker and help us” Runa tells him, begging, pleading almost. Barris sighs and looks down.

“We....can't abandon our orders. Not while the officers who survived the conclave follow him. We've been asked to accept much, after our shameful display in Val Royeaux. Our truth changes on the hour”

“Don't keep your betters waiting, Barris. There's important work for those born to do it” Abernache sneers, Barris looks to him the heads towards the main gates, Abernache, Runa and the others follow.

….......................

Inside the court yard Barris walks at Runa's side.

"The Lord Seeker has a......request before you meet him" Barris motions to three wheels before them, across from the wheels three flags, each with a different sigil on. "These are the standards. An honored rite, centered on the people, the marker and the order. the Lord Seeker asks that you perform the rite so he may see the order in which yo honor them" Runa looks to him.

"What if I fail?" Abernache walks towards them as Barris answers her.

"There's no correct answers. The ritual simply shows watchers who you are and what you value" Runa purses her lips in annoyance.

"If the Lord Seeker wants to analyze the Inquisition, let him do it when we meet" Barris looks to her.

"It's not the Inquisition he's interested in" Barris turns fully to her. "The Lord Seeker changed everything to meet you. Not the Inquisition....you. by name"

"Why?"

"I don't know. He's been fixated on you ever since your horde of nobles arrived" Behind them Solas as Cassandra share a look, concerned and worried.

"The Lord Seeker makes us shuffle flags around! Let's meet this man already" Abernache sneers. Runa looks to the flags and purses her lips in thought. she turns to Barris.

"We'll complete the ritual as Lord Seeker requests"

"When you've completed the rite, I'll take you to him" Barris and Abernache step away from her as she moves to the wheels. Her top choice, her first choice is obvious, no matter what world she is in. The people come first. She raises the people flag before looking at the others. Religion and the Order. She knows that if it was Talos or any of the other Nine she would raise the religion flag next, she reaches up and touches her amulet.

"Talos, forgive me" she moves and raises the Andraste flag and finally the Templar order flag. She nods to herself before looking over her shoulder.

"Traditionally, a participant in the rite now explains their choices to those assembled"

"Those are my choices. The rest is my own affair"

"It's rather not" Abernache snaps. "I'll not be shut out of any explanation these clods understand, if we're bringing them to heel" Barris looks to him.

"I suppose that is your intentions"

"My intent is to deal with people who matter. You helmed louts are wasting the Inquisitions time...and my time. Unacceptable" Barris looks to Runa who mouths an apology at him. he sighs.

"The Lord Seeker await you both. follow me" Barris leads them to a door on the far side of the courtyard. Solas turns to Cassandra.

"Seeker, I have a bad feeling about this"

"As do I" she responds. "Stay close to her" Solas nods.

 


	21. Ataashi (UPDATED - 8TH APRIL 2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - Bull X Runa (RE-WRITTEN 8TH APRIL 2017)

Runa sits by the fire, Sera leans against her side, braiding her hair, Solas is treating her hands, Cassandra is writing a report to send back to Haven, Bull is trying to mend Runa's shield.

“This was not the best way to introduce you to demons” Solas tells her, Runa scoffs.

“It was in my head” she tells them. Sera's hands pause in her hair. “It was in my head” she looks to Solas. “It knew who I was” she whispers, Solas looks to her and touches her cheek.

“Da’isenatha” she closes her eyes and sighs. “It is reasonable that a spirit or a demon saw you in the fade when when you came here” she nods. “Here” he presses a potion vial into her hand. “It will help you heal faster” she nods.

 _“_ Thank you”

“You are welcome” he pushes the vial in her hand. “Drink it now, and it will heal whilst you sleep” she nods and pulls the stopper from the vial before drinking it down, Sera resumes her task of braiding Runa's hair.

_…........................._

“Hey, there, Ataashi” Bull’s horns dip into Runa's tent, he has to be careful so as not to rip her tent roof.

“Hey, Bull.” Runa says sat on her bedroll, she's pulled out the messy braids Sera had done hours ago, her fingers try to ease the knot out of her long blonde hair. “D’you need something?…” she cocks her head to the side. He motions to her hair.

“Want some help?” she smirks up at him.

“You want to do my hair?” Bull shrugs and moves to sit behind her.

“Sera made a mess of it” he tells her threading his fingers through her hair.

“Yeah, well....it turns out, I'm really bad at saying no” Bull chuckles behind her, Runa smiles a little as he tugs out a knot before setting it over her shoulder before working on the neck.

“Considering you are a warrior...I would have thought shorter hair would be more practical” he tells her. “Like Cassandra's” Runa shrugs.

“Lydia usually braids it back.....but she's not here...so.....I guess I will have to make do with it as it is” Bull runs his fingers through her hair, his eyes tracing the way the locks move. It's so thick...and blonde....and everytime he moves his fingers through it he gets whiffs of dragon. He leans forward and presses his nose to that space behind her ear, Runa shudders and closes her eyes. “Bull” she whimpers and he moves closer to kiss that same spot. His hand moving from her hair to wrap around her waist pulling her back to his chest as he licks her skin. He has no idea what dragon tastes like....but if that's it he might go around licking them. She tilts her head to the side to give him better access, he nuzzles into her neck and slides his hand around her waist up under her shirt, his fingers ghosting over her skin, just enough that she can feel it, like static.

“Tell me to stop...” he whispers against her neck, his hand moving higher, tracing along the bottom of her breast band. “And I'll go....”she glances to him, Bull nuzzling into her jaw.

“I told you....I'm really bad at saying no” he nips at her skin as she looks forward, he pulls her back, setting her between his legs, his free hand works on her buttons as he kisses her shoulder and neck, he gets stuck on a button and growls before he just tears at her shirt. “Bull!” he chuckles and pulls the shirt over her shoulders, his lips finding the three long scratches which he licks along as far as he can before licking back up, she groans and leans backwards against his shoulder, a hand working down her chest and stomach and then untying the laces of her breeches. Once undone he lifts her up and turns her around, she raises an eyebrow back at him as he lays her down and tugs her breeches down over her legs, he grabs an ankle and raises it to his shoulder where he nuzzles into the bone before kissing it, his lips travelling up her leg around her knee and along her thigh, she moans as he nuzzles into her covered pubic area. He moans and growls. 

“You smell so good” he rumbles grabbing her thigh and spreading her legs further and licks along her smalls. 

“Bull” she moans reaching down and grabbing a horn, her nails scratching along the harsh skin. Bull crawls up her sliding his hand into her small past her folds and into her, she arches her back and moans, Bull smirks and captures her lips with his, throwing her arms around him, Runa kisses him back and he thrusts his fingers in and out of her. 

“So wet” he growls kissing along her jaw and down her neck, his nose finding that spot behind her ear again, she moans and throws her head back, Bull smirking as he pulls back to watch her, his removes his fingers and she whines. He smirks and raises his fingers to his lip before sucking on them. “Tastes so good” he moans pulling them out, Runa smirks and grabs his wrist pulling his hand towards herself, he raises an eyebrow as she lifts her head....and then sucks on his fingers, “Fuck...Ataashi...” she smirks pulling his fingers from her mouth and licking up them. He lurches forward and claims her mouth with a growl. His hand moving to push her smalls down her legs, she pulls them up around him once free, Bull's hand grabbing a handful of thigh before he grinds down against her. 

“Bull...please” he smirks against her lips before he pulls back and raises a hand to her breast band. 

“Sit up” she looks to him. 

“What?” she asks. 

“You've got magnificent tits, Ataashi...I want to see them....” he grabs her wrist and pulls her forward, she rolls her eyes but smiles wrapping her arms around his neck, he kisses her neck as his fingers work on the breastband clasp against her back, before letting her falling back to her bedroll, Bull throws the breast band away, his eyes on her breast. He reaches down and grabs a handfull of each in each hand a boyish smirk on his lips. “Are all the women of your....clan? Village?” he shrugs. “Do they all have tits like yours?” he asks leaning down to lick a stripe between them. 

“Some do” she answers arching her back. “Some of the men as well...” Bull chuckles and takes one of her nipples into his mouth. “Oh!” she arches, her hands clutch at one of his horns, one of his hands skims back down her belly, between her legs. “Bull!” the cry is loud. While his thumb circles and kneads her clit, his other fingers probe gently at her entrance. Her hips roll and flex against him. He takes in a deep breath over her breast, letting the cooler air hit the now wet skin. Then he migrates, kissing across her sternum till he reaches her other breast, giving it the same treatment. She half collapses, and he follows her, his mouth not leaving her nipple. He places a gentle kiss against the edge of her sternum and moves on to the softer skin of her stomach . He moves down her torso. She whimpers in want, thrusting against nothing as he withdraws his hands. The man has the nerve to grin at her, his hands gripping her hips carefully. She feels so…. Exposed. Her thighs clench, but his body is between her legs, blocking her knees from snapping together.

“You smell really really good.” She hears his half whisper and trembles. She looked down the length of her body at him.

“You gonna fuck me sometime tonight?” His eyebrows rise up in obvious surprise.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” He says, looking up at her. “Just taking my sweet time” He smirks at her.

“Would you just get up here and get inside of me already?” she grumbles grabbing at his horns to pull him up the length of her.

“You're so bossy” He come willingly up her body, laying little kisses along the way.

“Maybe next time I'll let you take full charge” she purrs and Bull growls. “But right now I need you to fck me....dammit, I want you, so if you’re done—YAhhha!” He is sliding in, not all the way home, but carefully easing one amazing inch at a time, and all she can think is ‘When did he take his pants off??’.

“Damn, you’re still so tight.” He half grunts through clenched teeth, still sliding in. Sweat is starting to build on his skin from the strain.

“I….uhn…” She whimpers, her head careening back against the pillows. “More.”

“Dammit, Ataashi” He kisses her clavicle and sucks greedily on the hollow of her throat. He groans, his hips shifting forward in an aborted thrust. She lets both of her legs splay open, knowing that will open her up more. “Vashedan!” Bull grunts. She wraps both legs around his waist.

“Talos....Take me.” She moans, and he slides a little more until he is all the way there, seated fully inside her. “Yes…” she whispers, enjoying the feel of him. Talos, but he is incredible. She pants and writhes beneath him. She needs him to move, but he holds himself resolutely still. “So big… Bull, you’re so…..” She tosses her head back, exposing her throat which he happily suckes on. “Bull.” His hips stutter forward. “Yes!” she cries, knowing he’d need to know that he hadn’t hurt her. “Fuck” his hand drifts down the the small of her back, helping to support her, to keep her in place. “Iron Bull…. Iron fuck.....cock. So good.”

“Fucking. Filthy.” He growls against her throat, his rhythm not stopping. One hand keeping her lower back supported and close to him, and the other at the base of her skull as he kisses her. She locks her arms and legs about him, desperately trying to keep as close to him as possible, keep as much of him as possible....She wraps her legs around his waist and turns them over, smiling down at him as she pins him there, her hands capturing his wrists and placing them above his head. Bull laughs. Runa leans backwards releasing his wrists, he moves his hands to her waist and strokes up her sides before grabbing her tits and smiling to himself. She places her hands on his chest and raises her hips from him, Bull whines, he actually whines at the loss of her heat around him before he moves his hands back to her waist and stops her from pulling away completely, she raises an eyebrow as Bull’s hands tighten almost painfully on her hips....and pulls her back down, slipping further within her, her slick walls enveloping him so tightly his head spins. Unable to take the slow torture, he presses her hips down just as he thrust up into her, smiling triumphantly as she throws her head back and lets out a strangled moan. He controls her movements, raising her up before meeting her halfway again, filling her again and again and again. Bull reaches a hand up and tangles it into her hair before he pulls her head down, her firm breasts rub against his chest and she takes over her own movements, riding his cock faster as she presses her lips against his. The feel of his hard cock sliding in and out of her quickly builds up and, just as his tongue meets hers, a jolt runs through her body, settling in her stomach, and she rides him harder. He meets her thrust for thrust, knowing she is getting closer. He slides a hand up her side, inserting it between their bodies and roughly pinches her nipple, throwing her into a mind-numbing orgasm. Her walls tighten around him as she chokes out a moan. Without giving her time to recuperate, Bull wrestles her until he has her on all fours in front of him, her legs apart and her glistening core his for the taking. One hand runs up her back, following her spine up to her neck. He gathers her long blonde hair in his hand, closing his fingers around the fine strands before pulling it back tightly, making sure even the slightest movement will be felt against her scalp. Runa waits, her breathing erratic as he teases her entrance with his tip. She cries out as he plunges into her awaiting tightness the same moment he yanks her hair backwards, the mixture of pain and pleasure making it only so much better.

“Harder,” she cries out.

“Fuck....yes!!! Ataashi!” he says through clenched teeth, Bull obliges her request, pounding into her willing body with abandon, wrapping her hair around his hand and pulling it harder, spurred on by her cries of ecstasy. Only when he feels that familiar tightening does he stop, his eyes closing and his hips slowing.

“No” she whines, Bull leans over her back and kisses the back oh her neck.

“Brace yourself” he whispers with a smirk before he leans back, a hand holding down the back of her neck...holding her down as he claims her from behind in submission to primal lust. Blinding fire washes over her, spreading warmth from her belly out through her limbs as she climaxes, again. He is not far behind her this time, rutting furiously into her. She feels his seed pulsing within her as his howl rends the air. He holds himself inside of her. A few more thrusts and then both of them collapse into the soft humus. Her breath comes in quick gasps. Her limbs tremble as he pulls out, gently setting her on her side before he drops beside her. The two lay beside one another. She cuddles close, into him, enjoying his warmth. She doesn’t know if he’ll want her again..... She eyes him, her eyes stopping on his slightly glistening horns….

“You're staring at my horns” he mumbles.

“You were the first Quanri I met” he glances to her. “And there aren't any others in Haven” he lowers his head to her and she smirks reaching up to touch them, her finger tracing over the base, Bull rumbles and moves to lay with his head on her chest, pulling her legs around his waist as she rubs his horns. It's not long till they both fall asleep.

…..........................

 

 


	22. Skooma

Runa slouches on her horse the next day, despite Bull's attention the night before she's still felling a little tense, the Envy demon had done a real number on her. Considering as well that that was her first experience with a demon in this world, she did pretty well, she thinks.

“ _You didn't know....”_ A voice tells her. “ _Shimmering bright light shining in darkness.....out of place, out of world, you don't fit, like a puzzle with too many pieces...there are too many pieces trying to fit inside of you......soul upon soul upon soul....Talos why me?”_ Runa looks to the back of the horses head. _“Because you shine brighter than your kinsmen”_

“Ataashi?” she jerks a little and looks back at Bull who raises an eyebrow at her. “You okay?” she nods and turns back to her horse.

“Just tired” she mumbles, it's the truth, she is so very tired. She feels like she could sleep for a week. Bull kicks his horse closer to hers.

“You are undoing all my hard work, sitting tense like that” he tells her, she glances to him and tries to sit up straight, the muscles in her shoulders and upper back protesting, Runa grimaces. “See....I'm going to have to get my fingers in there again” she looks to him, Bull smirks at her, she tries to smile back, but her hearts just not in it. Bull reaches over and touches her face, a small frown on his own face. “Ataashi.....if you want to talk” she shakes her head.

“No, it's just......that demon...and stuff”

“Yeah” Bull nods. “Demons shit everything up” Cassandra rides up to the two of them.

“We should be reaching the Inquisition camp we're to meet the Herald at” Runa lets out a breath and nods.

“Good...” she mumbles. “Let's hope things went better for them” she states kicking her horse a little harder, the others are just as desperate to reach camp as her. Solas ran out of herbs and lyrium potions that day and Sera was threatening to fill the trees with arrows. The Inquisition scouts appraoch as the horse enter the camp, they look tired as well.

“Lady Seeker....” one of them greets. “The Lord Herald arrived not an hour ago......” Runa and her group look to the scout, who nods towards the fire. “They've been queit” he informs them, quiet, quiet is odd for a group with Blackwall and Varric in, they are usually always talking. Cassandra hands her horse off and heads into camp and straight to where Mahanon sits, leaning against a log, just staring into the fire, Runa has a bad feeling.

“Herald?” Cassandra calls to him, Mahanon looks up and her then across to Runa before he jumps up and hurries over to the Nord, he hugs her, hard, like he's making sure she really is there, Runa looks down at him.

“Lavellan?” she asks.

“You're here....you're here and you're okay” he mumbles.

“Cassandra” Blackwall walks over to the woman. “We....encountered a problem with the mages....” Cassandra sighs.

“We did with the Templars as well.....” Cassandra tells him. “The Lord Seeker had been taken over by an Envy demon.....who then proceeded to try and take over Runa's mind”

“Maker's balls” Blackwall groans.

“Yes, that all does sound rather terrible” a new mage leans on his staff. “Almost beats time magic.....” Runa's group look to him. Mahanon squeezes Runa. “Dorian of House Parvus...formally of Minrathous....at your service....also the unforunate fellow that was thrust forward in time with your springy Herald”

“That's fascinating....if true” Solas states.

“He's from Tevinter....” Bull growls. “Can he be trusted?” Dorian ignores them and looks to Runa.

“We should have a chat, Dovah, you, me and the Herald”

“Later, Dorian” Mahanon mumbles looking to Dorian. “Later....I just....we need to talk about the Templars first.....and work out what we are going to do with both sides in Haven....there are going to be problems.....and eat...I need to eat” Mahanon takes Runa's hand. “Will you sit with me....I just need you close....” Runa looks into the elf's eyes, this tiny little elf and then nods.

“What ever you need” she tells him, Mahanon relaxes and pulls her towards the fire, Varric had been quiet, sat stiring the pot hanging over it. Blackwall moves to his horse and grabs a blanket from it, he moves back to the fire and pulls it around Mahanon and Runa. The elf curling against her thigh, sitting on the floor against her.

“Tell us what happened with the templars” Mahanon states, Cassandra sighs and rubs her fingers through her short hair, Varric hands out bowl of stew and Sera collapses on the floor on Runa's other side with a groan, Bull grabs his own parchment to write back to the Qunari and the Arishock.

…..............................

“Runa..” Mahanon wakes her gently as he stands, she groans and looks to him. “Come with me” he takes her hand and leads her away from the camp, just a little before they join Dorian who sits leaning against a tree.

“Ah, good” he greets them both. “I was beginning to think we'd have to wait to talk till we got back to Haven...sit” Runa looks to Mahanon who nods, the pair sit with Dorian on the ground. Runa still towers over them both.

“What is it you needed me for? I would like to try and sleep tonight” Runa mumbles.

“Runa...when we were in the future....” Mahanon starts. “They had you” she looks to Mahanon. “They had you chained....and....and...” Runa reaches over and strokes his hair.

“They don't have me, Lavellan.....” she tells him. “I'm right here....It's okay....you can tell me”

“They had you on something called.....” Dorian frowns. “Skooma” Runa looks down. “I don't know what that is but it made you.....empty....complacent”

“It's a narcotic....” Runa states. “A drug.....made of Moon Sugar and Nightshade” she looks to Mahanon. “It is from Skyrim......I've never touched it......I didn't bring any over..”

“Which means they have the means to get it some other way” Dorian points out. “They have the means to cross....”

“To Tamriel” Runa finishes. “We have to make sure that this war does not cross into Skyrim.....it is only just recovering from a civil war.” Mahanon takes her hand and squeezes.

“Taking the mages from the Venetori dealt them a huge blow.....and taking the Templars from that demon dealt another...”

“But it goes higher” Runa states. “It's the Elder One” Dorian groans.   
“Yes, of course it is” he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “He seems to be popping up everywhere......”

“We must deal with the Breach first” Mahanon tells them. “We will deal with the rest....after” he leans against Runa's side, she rests her head on top of his.

 

 


	23. Sheogorath

Mahanon sleeps against Runa's back, the elf clutching to her furs. The Nord sleeping against Blackwall, who didn't question it when the two of them crawled into his tent. He hasn't forgotten that Runa is still technically a child...so is Mahanon....both barely out of their teens and thrust into war and battle and blood. So if they seek him out for comfort he's not really gonna say no. Runa groans as Blackwall strokes her hair, he knows that it helps her, that she likes people playing with it. That's why most of the time Sera is sat braiding it. Mahanon stretches and wraps his arm tighter around Runa, squishing his face to her back. Blackwall smirks a little. Mahanon needs someone like Runa, someone who's been where he is and she's come out of it mostly in one piece....and at least some what sane. The way she is flippant with sex is questionably sane but....it could be a custom thing, Blackwall thinks. Maybe Nords are just more.....relaxed around sex. He gets that. You're travelling, there is only two of you, it's cold......one thing leads to another. He sighs and closes his eyes and rests his head back onto his pack before he falls asleep.

…................................

Runa looks around the fade, there is something different this time....it feels and looks more like Oblivion.....and very much like.......

“Talos, no” she whispers and looks around....the Shimmering Isles. “Sheogorath”

“On the head!!!” he states behind her, she spins to face him. “Now...my champion....before you yell at me!” she glares and growls at him. “I'm so happy to see you, I could just tear out your intestines and strangle you with them”

“That crystal you somehow planted on me took me to another world....”

“I know....that was....well....kind of the plan...you know....your destiny in Skyrim was over but......Thedas needed....needs you”

“My daughter is in Skyrim.....my father....my friends”

“Yes, yes, I know.....which is why I am.....working on something” Runa raises an eyebrow at him. “It's goooood I swear”

“Forgive me if I don't take your word for it” she tells him walking towards the table, he motions to the seat at his side.

“Yes, yes, yes, of course.....but...a sweetener!” he pulls something from his jacket and holds it up before setting it on the table, a toy dragon.

“A dragon?” she asks with a scoff, Sheogorath pokes her nose, Runa slaps his hand away.

“My dear Dragonborn......beware the dragon” he tells her. “He will bring death and ruin to your Haven....Once the Breach is closed......march with an army strong..this Elder One will...Red Templars and Venatori mages....but you are warned....you can prepare......this is why I sent you....” he taps the dragon which turns into a dragonborn statue. “You saved your world....now help them save theirs” Runa looks to him.

“Must be serious if you sound reasonable” she mumbles, Sheogorath smirks and taps the dragonborn statue....it turns into a cube of cheese, he smirks and eats it. The Shimmering Isle's shimmer around Runa. “What's happening?”

“Your hobo apostate is summouning you.....he's rather put out that I put this little wall up around his fade....” Sheogorath clicks his fingers and he and the Shimmering Isle disappears, Solas appears in front of Runa. He raises an eyebrow at her.

“I feared when I could not find you” he tells her softly.

“I was conversing with Sheogorath......he gave me a warning...”

“A warning?” he asks, she looks to her hand feeling something in it, she turns it over and opens her fingers, the dragon toy sits in her palm.

“A dragon will destroy Haven” she looks up at Solas who turns serious. “This is my destiny in you world....”

“You should tell the others....”

“What that a deadric prince came to me in my dreams and warned me that Haven will be attacked? They would think me mad, that the Envy demon is still somehow messing with my mind”

“You could save countless lives with this warning....”

“And I am not going to ignore it” she assures him. “During an attack they will seek saftey in the Chantry......I can at least make sure there are supplies ready...an escape route..without panicking anyone....panic breeds fear” Solas nods.

“That is.....effective, and I will aid you....however you need” she nods.

“Thank you” she smiles. “You have been here....looking out for me....since I fell through that....rift” Solas smiles and touches her arm.

“That is what friends are for....No?”

…............................

Skyrim – Winterhold

….............................

Roggar Oaken-heart smiles as Lydia dismounts her horse, before she turns and pulls Shivyla down from where she had been sat behind her.

“There she is!” Roggar scoops Shivyla up as she runs to him.

“Grandpapi!”

“You're getting so big....like a true Nord” he teases, Shivyla laughs and wraps her arms and her tail around him, he looks to Lydia. “You look tired, Lydia.....come on, I'll put some soup on......I also have sweetrolls” Shivyla cheers as Lydia smiles.

“Sweetrolls always make everything better” Shivyla states as they head inside.

…............................

“So..” Roggar sets a bowl in front of Lydia as Shivyla plays with Meeko, Roggar's dog, Runa had given him to her father when she'd found the stray and offered it a home. Shivyla loves the dog. “Still no sign of Runa?” Lydia shakes her head.

“No....but there are......rumours that Alduin was defeated.....so...she did it” Roggar sinks into his chair and sighs.

“She was too young for all of this....I should never have let her leave Winterhold.....”

“Runa is stubborn...she would have left anyway” Roggar looks to Lydia, who had become a second daughter to him since the woman joined Runa on her travels. “Cicero...” Lydia sighs. “He told Shivyla that there was a chance that Runa could return......but I fear he is wrong.....I don't know how to tell that little girl that the woman that saved her life, the woman that gave her a home and a family is not coming back....”

“No worries....Lydia” Roggar, Lydia and Shivyla spin to the voice, Sheogorath leans against the wall. “Perhpas not all is lost” he clicks his fingers and Cicero drops onto the table, bound and gagged, Lydia's eyes widen.

“Cicero!”

“He's fine....it was just the only way I could get him to shut up” Shivyla runs to Lydia and hugs her leg, Lydia's hand rests on the hilt of her sword. “But I do need the three of you to come with me”

“I make no plans with daedric princes” Lydia snarls, Cicero nods frantically in agreement.

“My champion has need of you” he tells them. “For the Dragonborn lives....just not on the Nirn”

“Not on the Nirn?” Roggar asks. “What does he mean?” he asks Lydia.

“I don't know....” Sheogorath holds up a red crystal (Red Lyrium).

“This will take you to your dear Runa.....well...it will take you to that....plane of existance...” he mumbles holding out the stone. “She needs you, Lydia.....and the girl and the...jester” he motions to the dog. “Take the creature too if you wish it....” Lydia looks to Shivyla who looks up at her. Shivyla looks to Sheogorath.

“It will take me to my mother”

“Yes, yes” Shivyla looks to Lydia.

“I want to be with my mother” Lydia sighs and hugs the girl. Lydia looks to Cicero who nods his head.

“Very well” Lydia states with a sigh.

“Wonderful! Time for a celebration... Cheese for everyone!" Sheogorath cheers and wraps the crystal up. “Now, no touching it until you are ready.....and one more thing....” He dangles a necklace from his fingers. “Now...where you are going....there are no Kahjiits” Shivyla looks to the deadric prince sharply. “This nifty little charm” he pokes the dragon dangling at the end of the necklace. “Will make you look just right for that world.....don't go breaking it.....it is the only one!” he holds out the wrapped crystal and the necklace out to them. Lydia takes them from him. “ I take my leave. I said a good day to you, sirs....my ladies, I said good day!” And with that Sheogorath disappears.

“Do you trust him?” Roggar asks lifting Shivyla up.

“Usually?” Lydia sighs. “No.....but Runa is his Champion....she trust him.....sort of....” Lydia turns to Cicero and starts untying him. “And it is in his best interest to keep her alive and on side.....therefore he wouldn't get us killed?” Cicero nods removing his gag.

“Yes...oh thank you, pretty Lydia....” Cicero glares at the ropes before hugging Lydia, the Nord pushes him away. “Listener is alive!” Cicero cheers, Shivyla chuckles and hugs Roggar.

“We don't know that” Roggar states. “It could just be Sheogorath's way of messing with you” Lydia sets the crystal and the necklace in her bag.

“It is worth the chance......” Lydia answers. “As Runa's Housecarl it is my duty to look after her.......if that means travelling to another world to do so......then I will” Roggar hugs Shivyla closer.

“I've already lost my daughter......taking my grandaughter away as well” Lyda sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“But you would keep Viy from her mother?” Roggar sighs and kisses Shivyla's head.

“No, of course not.....” he hugs his grandaughter closer. “Of course I wouldn't keep her from Runa” Roggar looks to Lydia. “Will you at least give me a few days with her.....before you leave?”

“Of course....I need to make sure everything is in order before as well.....supplies....I'll go up to the college and grab Runa's spare travel kit” Lydia pulls on her cloak.

“You don't have to do it now....” Roggar tells her as Cicero helps himself to food.

“I should...though just to make sure I....we are ready” she looks to Shivyla who's eyes shine with pure hope. Lydia kisses her head. “I'll be back before you go to bed”

“Okay” Shivyla snuggles into her grandfather as Lydia turns and leaves the house.

 

 


	24. The Dragonborn Comes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some Blackwall x Runa nsfw in this chapter...

The ride back to Haven is quiet, Dorian, Mahanon and Runa more so, though the elf and tevinter though do talk among themselves. Blackwall sticks close to Runa, she'd been reluctant to leave her bedroll that morning and Blackwall knows that is a sign of giving up, that the fight is leaving her. They haven't spoken about the envy demon, of what it showed her, he's not even sure he wants to know. He glances back at Bull who is frowning at Runa, he's been doing that a lot, Blackwall's noticed that Bull will look to the huge woman softer than anyone else, but only when the spy thinks no one else is looking. Blackwall looks back to Runa who pulls her cloak closer around her shoulders. Sera looks to Runa.

“Hey.....ladybits.....sing a song”

“Sera...” Mahanon warns. “I don't think anyone's in the mood for a singsong”

“I don't mind” Runa assures him. “If that is what she wants.....” Mahanon glances to Runa.

“Are there any about you...oh mighty dragonborn?” he asks, Runa smiles a little.

“Aye........I suppose you want to hear that one?” Mahanon nods as Blackwall smirks.

“Only if you feel up to it” Solas tells her, Runa glances back to him.

“It's just a song....I think I can manage it” Solas smiles back at her, she reaches into her saddle bag and grabs her lute, one that Maryden had given her to strum when she felt like it. “ _Our hero, our hero......Claims a warrior's heart...._ ” Runa starts plucking away. “ _I tell you, I tell you...The Dragonborn comes_ ” Mahanon smiles back at her. “ _With a Voice wielding power......Of the ancient Nord art......Believe, believe,....The Dragonborn comes_ ” Bull glances to her. Nord? His mind is telling him that there is something way out here. Yes he knew they were lying about her being an Avvar but still, he didn't think they were far off of the truth, she is very much like the Avvar people.....from her size, to her magic, to the way she believes in different gods. “ _It's an end to the evil.....Of all Skyrim's foes......Beware, beware......The Dragonborn comes......With a Voice wielding power......Of the ancient Nord art......Believe, believe,....The Dragonborn come_ s” Cassandra looks to Bull noting his skepticism. There are a few too many clues in this song, too many things pointing to Runa's truth, too many things that could expose her to the Qunari. “ _For the darkness has passed.....And the legend yet grows....You'll know, you'll know......The Dragonborn's come....With a Voice wielding power......Of the ancient Nord art......Believe, believe,....The Dragonborn comes_ ” Bull looks to the back of his horse's head, Nord? Skyrim? Voice wielding power? His mind reels, he needs more information. Perhaps an old tome. A book. Maybe something that will explain this....Dragonborn thing. He glances up and sees Solas watching him, the elf is as crafty and as sneaky as he is, and close to Runa.

…............................

Bull sits by the fire at camp that night, writing a report to send back to the Ben-Hassrath and the Viddathari, he's looking for more information, books, tomes, legends, anything on Dragonborn...or Nords...or Skyrim.....just something that would explain everything going on around Runa, cause he knows there is something more going on, and he knows the others are keeping it from him, perhaps they are afraid of his reaction....the Qun reaction. He looks up and across at Runa and Blackwall's tent, the warrior having seemingly become closer to the woman in the last few weeks. Bull won't admit that he is a little put out, he would prefer to share her tent so they could.....enjoy one another, after the other night, it's all he's been able to think about. The way she feels around him, the way she smells...that damn smells been haunting him, it seem to be all over him, still, even now he'll shift or move and he'll be able to smell it on his skin, or on his clothes. He groans and looks back to his report. If he can't sneak in with Runa he's gonna have to whack one out before he goes to bed.

…............................

Runa sits on her bedroll writing in her journal, Blackwall sits across from her as he cleans his sword. He looks up to Runa.

“Runa?”

“Yes?” she doesn't look up from her journal.

“Can I ask you something?” she looks to him and raises an eyebrow.

“Sure” she closes the journal as he sets his sword aside, she cocks her head. “What is it?”

“You're very....flippant about.......sex” Runa shrugs.

“I guess that's just how it is in Skyrim” she tells him. “With those that travel anyway....I spent a lot of one on one time with people....Lydia, Marcurio, Cicero or Farkas......I guess I'm just used to turning to my travel companions for.....sex” she shrugs. “I can try and stop if it bothers you” she tells Blackwall.

“It doesn't bother me.....I was just curious....” he mumbles, Runa smirks at him, she sets her book to the side and crawls closer to Blackwall who watches her.

“How curious?” she asks as she leans closer, Blackwall's eyes flicker between hers before he presses his lips to hers, his neck straining slightly with her height, even on her knees, so Runa ducks her head a little, his beard scratches a little at her chin. Blackwall reaches up and grabs her shoulder and she can't be sure it's to pull her closer or to push her away, instead he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer; Runa can feel the tips of his gauntlets dig into the skin of her bare arm, but she can’t bring herself to care. One gauntleted hand comes up to touch her cheek. His lips trail from her mouth down the line of her jaw, back to the sensitive spot below her ear, sucking and teasing at her skin. Runa moans and twines her fingers in his long black hair. Blackwall raises one hand, draws his head back to tug at a gauntlet strap with his teeth. Runa laughs, half breathless, and helps him remove it, glad she removed her own earlier. It takes a moment to get the straps loose, and even less time before both gauntlets fall to the floor with a clatter. The silence that follows seems to echo through the room, and Blackwall locks eyes with her. His hands--bare now, and gentle in spite of the swordsman’s callouses--return to her face, cupping both cheeks softly and holding her forehead to his.

“Are you sure?” he asks, she smirks and nods, pressing her lips to his again, Blackwall places a hand on her waist and pushes her backwards till she lays on his bedroll, his elbows settling on either side of her head. She loses track of how long they stay there, Blackwall pressing the length of his body against hers. He kisses her, stroking her hair and cheek while his lips move with her own. Slowly, Runa slides her hands down and over his shoulders, to the strap that holds his breastplate in place. It’s difficult to get the get the thing loose without breaking the kiss, but Runa has no desire to pull back. After what seems like forever, she works the leather free and lets the breastplate join his gauntlets on the floor. Another obstacle removed, Blackwall presses even closer, one hand bracing himself against the ground and the other moving down to the small of her back. Runa gasps when Blackwall takes her lower lip in his teeth; his answering growl rumbles through his chest and sends shivers down her spine. His mouth leaves hers again, nipping down the column of her throat. Together, they start on Runa’s armor, piece by piece: fur collar, metal arm and leg guards, breastplate, tunic, chainmail. Mentally, Runa curses herself for wearing so many layers. Finally, she’s left in just breeches and a linen shirt. His hand slides down again to her thigh, hitches her leg over his hip. He rolls his hips into hers and she gasps, tries to pull him closer. She feels more than she hears him chuckle, and then he lifts her in one smooth motion, his hands cupping the curve of her rear. He resists her efforts to pull his head up for a proper kiss, instead brushing maddeningly light kisses against her throat and collarbone. Blackwall moves to untuck her shirt and slide his hands up the skin of her back. Runa uses a leg to hook him closer. One hand stays at her back, fingernails raising goosebumps on her skin, but the other drops to her thigh. Runa’s response is muffled by a kiss, but she near whimpers when his thumb strokes slow circles through her breeches. Blackwall pulls away just enough to tug at the knotted laces of her trousers, leans her back, and yanks down breeches and smalls both. When the garments catch on her boots, Blackwall kneels before her to remove them. Once her legs are bare, he tosses Runa’s clothes aside to join his own shed armor, pack, and sword in a pile on the the floor. He stays there for a few long heartbeats, just looking at her, his hands gently cupping the backs of her calves. He only moves to kiss her knee, then the inside of her thigh, and it’s wonderful except for being so far from where she wants him. She groans and shifts.

“Blackwall, if you don’t get up here and fuck me already…” With a chuckle, he leans back and she can hear the slide of leather as he loosens his own trousers.

“Later, then,” he says, bending over her. “Because, Runa ,” he says, his voice low and sinful in her ear, “I intend to take my time” The way he slides his hand over her belly and down leaves no doubt what he plans to do with that time. Blackwall groans when his fingers reach her wetness, dropping his head to her shoulder. “Maker…” he says, and captures her lips in a hungry kiss. Runa moans into his mouth as one of his long fingers circles her bud before going lower, teasing at her entrance but going no further.

“Please ,” she says, when Blackwall takes another breath. “Talos...please” Blackwall kisses her again and takes himself in hand, he presses against her and holds her gaze, not when he slowly--so slowly, Talos, his control doesn’t snap--thrusts into her, he slides deeper and seats himself fully within her. Runa wraps her legs around his waist, trying to pull Blackwall deeper and hold him closer. He hisses in her ear and starts to move. Her hands drift, trying to anchor her on something, anything, as she rolls her hips to meet his thrusts. She bites on the knuckles of a hand to muffle her rising voice. Blackwall straightens without stopping, looking down at her as his hands hold her hips steady. She can tell that his fingers will leave bruises, but she doesn’t care because finally he’s exactly where she wants him. The angle change is delicious , and Runa’s hand leaves her mouth to clutch her own hair, her voice rising in a steady stream of pleas, cries to Talo, and Blackwall’s name. One of his hands leaves her hip for the place where they’re joined, teasing at her pearl in time with his thrusts. And that nearly does it for her, has her curling her toes and clenching around him. His rhythm stutters for a moment with a groan, but he continues, pulling her up just enough to change the angle even more, and then she’s coming and she can’t think or speak or even breathe for a moment, and he follows her over the edge, grunting her name and a low curse before falling forward once more, he rolls from her and to the side, she glances to him and smirks. “Curiosity sated?” she asks, Blackwall laughs a little and looks to her.

“Not even close....” his eyes darken a little, she smirks back, and it's pure filth.

 

 


	25. A Nord, an Imperial, a Khajiit and a dog go to Thedas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Blackwall x Runa in the beginning

Runa wakes to Blackwall trailing his lips over her hipbone and down, to the curls between her thighs. A shudder goes through her when he eases her legs apart, and Talos she can feel his breath on her. He looks up and catches her eye, he doesn’t break eye contact with her as he parts her with his fingers, and then he dips his head and she keens, he's relentless, circling her clit with his tongue and sucking. She casts about for something to hold onto, finally fisting her hands in the blanket beneath her. His name falls from her lips on a moan, and for a long while the only words she can form are Blackwall and please and more. He gently presses a finger to her opening, spreading her own slick upwards to her sensitive bud in a teasing circle. Then his fingers are in her, two of them now, and he’s sucking again as the digits curl to press against that spot inside of her. Runa can feel her climax already coiling low in her belly, and she wails, trying to draw it out a little longer. But then there’s just the barest edge of teeth against her and she’s lost, feels herself clench down on his fingers as she comes, and his moan vibrating against her only adds to it, makes the sensation just this side of unbearable. Panting, she relaxes as the sensation ebbs and he pulls away from her nearly too-tender flesh. He crawls up the bedroll to kiss her again and she can taste herself on his lips and tongue. After another kiss--and another, and another, because Talos the way he groans when she nips at his lower lip--she gasps out a breath.

“Breeches,” she says, still breathless. “Off. Now.” Pulling away for a moment, Blackwall pulls his breeches down and kicks them off and away. He stretches out over her again, his cock hard between them. Runa whines his name, and he grins, moving to line himself up with her entrance. Then his hips snap forward, and he seats himself within her with one thrust, moaning low in his throat when she clenches around him. He stays there for a few long moments, just looking down at her, blue eyes staring into blue. He kisses her once, twice, taking his time like he promised. Runa wraps her arms around his neck to hold him close, skin to skin. Blackwall’s muscles tremble the slightest bit as he holds himself still. He starts to move, almost lazily. The pace he sets is slow, his thrusts shallow, but she’s hyper-aware of every place they touch, every word he whispers, every inch sliding in and out of her. She braces her feet on the ground enough so that she can roll her own hips to meet him. Blackwall groans again and increases his pace, lowers his head to kiss and suck at her collarbone. Runa knows that he’s leaving bruises on her skin, but she doesn't care. She can tell he’s close when his thrusts picks up speed and stutter, and she slides a hand between them to circle her pearl again, circling in time with his increasing pace. Blackwall’s long fingers find one of her nipples, teasing softly at first, but then twisting , and she tenses as another climax rises, trying to hold on as long as he does. Then Blackwall moans out something that sounds like her name, hissing on the end, and one last deep thrust as he finishes, pressing his lips to her desperately once more. And it’s all nearly too much until she’s coming with him, feeling like every muscle in her body clenches and releases . She moves her legs around his waist, holding him in place even as he relaxes over her. After a while, Blackwall rolls off of her and to the side. Runa pulls a blanket over them both and curls up against him. She’s a good 6 inches taller than he is, but she likes the way his arm wraps around her shoulders and holds her to his chest. She tosses a leg over one of his so they’re tangled together and sighs, content and comfortable.

“We have a few more hours till we have to pack up camp.....” he tells her. “Try and get some more sleep” she nods as he threads his fingers into her hair easing out the knots as she falls back asleep.

…..........................

Skyrim – Winterhold

…..........................

Roggar watches Shivyla braid the small fluff of fur on her head, Lydia and Cicero behind him pack the girls pack for the trip. Meeko sits watching them from his bed.

“You should let me cook something....” Roggar starts looking to the two adults. “Sweetrolls at least...they're her favourite” Lydia looks to Cicero who is trying really really hard not to say something, he's terrible in these situations. Lydia sighs and moves to Rogga before hugging him.

“You know I will do everything I can to protect Viy and when I find her, Runa, as well....not because I am her housecarl...but because she is my best friend and my shield-sister” Roggar hugs her back.

“I know, Lydia....it's just....first her mother, then Runa and now you and Viy.....and Meeko...”

“I thought we agreed that he would stay here, with you” Lydia tells him pulling back.

“He was Runa's....and you may need the extra protection for Viy.....please take him with you...” Lydia and Cicero share a look, the Imperial nods to Lydia.

“Alright....” Roggar smiles at the Nord before grabbing the dogs lead from the table and attaches it to Meeko who barks.

“Look after them Meeko” the dog barks again, Roggar hands the lead the Shivyla as she approaches. “You look after him, Viy” she nods and takes the lead before hugging Roggar's leg, he places his hand on her head and scratches behind her ears. “I love you, little one”

“I love you too, Grandpapi......I'm going to miss you” she tells him.

“And I will miss you...” he crouches and strokes her cheek. “This is a whole new adventure......” he smiles sadly at her. “And just because I cannot see you any more...does not mean I am not thinking about you” Shivyla nods and hugs him harder. “Tell your mother I love her....that I miss her”

“I will” Lydia grabs Shivyla's pack from the table and crouches helping her pull it on, Cicero doing the same with his, the red crystal on the table still wrapped up.

“Necklace, Lydia” Cicero reminds the Nord, she nods and pulls it from her pocket, before draping around Shivyla's neck, the kahjiit girl becoming a Nord, long dusty blond hair and blue eyes just like Runa. Lydia, Cicero and Roggar stare at her.

“Does it look bad?” she asks queitly.

“No” Roggar shakes his head.

“Pretty Shivyla is so pretty” Cicero tells her. “Like Listener's daughter” Shivyla reaches up and touches her head, checking for her ears, she looks sad when she finds them on the side and not on the top.

“Mamae loved my ears” Lydia smiles at her.

“It's only for when we are in public..... Sheogorath said nothing about in private.....When it's just us and Runa you take the necklace off” Shivyla nods and pulls Meeko's lead closer. 

“Okay” she whispers hugging the dogs neck. 

“Sheogorath said nothing about us not coming back” Lydia tells them. “It may be that Runa is looking for a way over there......we could be back before you know it” Roggar nods. “Ready?” Lydia asks taking Shivyla's hand in hers, Cicero taking the other one taking Meeko's lead from her and holding it in his free hand. 

“Ready, pretty Lydia” Cicero nods. “Viy?” 

“Ready!” she answers. “Bye, Grandpappi” Roggar smiles sadly trying not to cry. 

“Bye, Viy.....” Lydia reaches over and touches the red crystal on the table, there is a popping noise before the four of them disappear and Roggar is left alone, he finally lets himself cry. 

…...........................

Unknown location – Thedas

…..........................

Lydia looks around as Shivyla moves closer to Cicero, the jester's fingers nervously twitching. Meeko sits and scratches at his ear. 

“Where are we?” he asks Lydia who shrugs. She glances around and then up at the tree in the centre of the square before looking to Cicero.

“Stay here with Viy, I'm going to ask....someone” she looks around, her eyes landing on a small dark haired mer with a staff handing out food to a small family. Lydia makes her way towards the mer. “Excuse me” the mer turns to her and then has to look up...and up. She squeaks.

“Sorry, that was rude...just you are very tall....taller than any shem I've ever met before” Lydia just stares at her. “Urm...how can I help?”

“Could you tell me where I am”

“You don't know?” The mer smiles at Lydia. “Rough night?”

“Something like that” Lydia tells her.

“Well...you are in Kirkwall...in the Free Marches.....where do you need to be?”

“I'm not sure...I need to find my friend first....”

“I'll help.....if I can.....I mean, I might not be able to.......I'm Merrill by the way" 

 

 


	26. Dragonborn and Ben-Hassrath

Runa laughs watching Sera braid Varric's chest hair, try to anyway, the elf had taken it upon herself to cheer everyone up after the whole mages and templar fiasco. Blackwall and Runa actually found that nothing awkward came of their night and they fell back into things as were before and that reminds Runa so much of when she and Farkas would travel together. She misses Farkas...she misses The Companions. Even the Circle. She glances around the small group and smiles. They are so much like her old friends....her Skyrim friends and family.

“How are you feeling?” Solas asks sitting at her side.

“Better” he takes her wrist to look at her hands.

“Your hands are almost healed” he tells her, Runa stares into the fire and nods. “Hey” he coos and takes her chin turning her back to him. “Is this about the Herald's report from Redcliffe?”

“No” she shakes her head. “Yes...a little.....it's that they know” She tells him. “That they know...what I am...where I am from”

“You need to stop thinking about that” Solas tells her, Runa looks down. “You need to think on what Sheogorath told you” she nods.

“My death is coming” she tells him. “But I will do what I can for the Inquisition before then”

“You truly believe that is what he meant.....that this was a warning of your coming end?”

“He told me a dragon would come to destroy Haven.....and I will protect Haven from the dragon.....this is why I was sent here, this is my end” she taps her journal. “I want you to have these” she tells him. “My journals.....after I....after I am gone.....you seek knowledge and I want to give you mine” Solas smiles at her and takes her hand.

“You can tell me yourself....”

“Solas”

“Da’isenatha...I will not allow you to die” he tells her with a smile. She smiles back.

_….................._

The travel back to Haven is mostly quiet, each member keeping to themselves to think on what had happened at both Therinfal and Redcliffe. Blackwall climbs off of his horse first and reaches back up to pull Runa down, she grumbles half asleep and leans against his side.

“Come on” he wraps his arm around her waist.

“It's late” Cassandra tells them climbing off her own horse. “Everyone....get some sleep...” she looks to Runa and then Mahanon who sleeps against Dorian's back. “It will take the mages and templars a few days to catch up. And we will deal with them...and the situation it will cause when they get here.....”

“Yeah” Bull grumbles. “That's going to be a shit storm” he stretches and rolls his shoulders before adjusting his harness. It's been a long day.

“I will tell the others” Cassandra walks away.

“Give her here” Bull lifts Runa up, bridal style. “I can carry her....without risk of spinal injury” Rune slaps his chest sleepily.

“I am small for a Nord” she grumbles.

“There's nothing small about you, Ataashi” he walks away with her, carrying her through the snow and through Haven.

….................

Kirkwall.

…...................

Merrill pulls a blanket over Shivyla who sleeps curled in a ball in the corner of the room, Meeko curled up at her back.

“That is a strange dog” she states looking back at Lydia and Cicero. “Not seen any like him before”

“Family breed” Lydia answers, cryptically. “Thank you for this, Merrill” Cicero nods agreeing.

“Well with everything going on, there has to be someone there to offer kindness”

“Everything going on?”

“The hole in the sky for starters” Lydia looks to Cicero. “The demons pouring out of it and then...then there is the civil war. Templars finghting Mages” Merill looks to them. “You must have been away for a while, huh?”

“Maybe Listener is helping....” Cicero whispers.

“Maybe” Lydia agrees and then looks to Merrill. “Is there anyone fighting? Trying to fix it?”

“Hmmm....not in Kirkwall or the Free Marches” Merrill moves to her small stove and pulls off the keetle. “You can try the Inquisition...rumour has it they are looking into the Breach...”

“How long would it take to travel to them?” Lydia asks.

“Across the Waking Sea and then Ferelden to the Frostbacks....till you reach Haven....a few weeks on the ship....a few more walking....2 months tops...maybe more with the fighting....and” Merrill looks to Shivyla. “It's not really a journey to undertake with a child”

“The Mer doesn't know us, pretty Lydia” Cicero tells Lydia. “We can keep Vy safe”

“I know” Lydia agrees. “But we don't know this....land” Merrill bites her lips before looking to the pair.

“I might know someone that could help you....but he's a little rough around the edges...so don't take anything too seriously....unless any of you are a mage....are you?”

“Mage?” Cicero asks. “Us? No”

“Good...he'll feel better about that” Merrill pours them both some tea.

“You are a mage though” Lydia points out. “I saw the staff” She points behind her. “What is your specialty?”

“It's.....” Merrill sighs. “It's blood magic”

“Ah...forbidean” Cicero coos. “No problems here...”

“Cicero is an assassin” Lydia adds. “His own form of blood magic” Merrill laughs and smiles at them both. “Shivyla's mother is a mage....a healer...we don't mind mages”

“That's refreshing” Merrill relaxes. “So many people today are wary of us......” Merrill smiles. “You are all welcome to stay here of course....And once we've had our tea I will go and see my....friend”

…....................

Haven

…....................

Bull watches Runa sleep from the chair in the corner of her cabin, he unclips his harness and sets it aside.

“Boss” Krem quitely greets entering the cabin and handing over a wrapped parcel and a few missives. “How'd it go?”

“Don't..” Bull shakes his head taking them from him. “Don't ask....it was....” he looks to Runa. “A demon tried to take over her mind....she...kicked it out...pretty damn badass” Krem smirks looking to Runa. “Turns out the Boss had it pretty bad too.....this whole hole in the sky demons shitting everywhere, man, it's messing everything up”

“Shivyla” Runa whimpers and curls in on herself.

“Shivyla?” Krem asks. Bull shrugs.

“Maybe some chick...she's adventurous” he teases with a smirk. Krem sits on the barrel next to Bull and sighs.

“She's pretty...for a warrior” Bull grunts in agreement as he unwraps the parcel, two books set on top of one another. He sets the wrapping aside and takes the first book. The Book of the Dragonborn. “What's that?” Krem asks.

“A book, Krem...you do know what that is right?” Bull teases. Krem rolls his eyes and leans back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“All right, well. I'm here if you want to go get some sleep....”

“Nah, I'm good. Got some reading to do.....go and make sure Skinner is behaving” Krem jumps up and looks to Runa before leaving, Bull smirks.

“He got a crush?” Runa asks sleepily. Bull laughs.

“Who could blame him....” she peeks up at him and then notices the book, she smiles.

“Where did you get that?” she jumps up and moves to him taking the book. “Do you know how long it's been since I have seen a copy of this?” she settles on his lap. Bull watches her.

“My Arishok sent it” Runa looks to him.

“What's an Arisok?” Bull looks to her. A chance to learn, information for information. She's a smart woman. And Cassandra isn't here to run interfearance, why didn't he think of this before? He breathes in and then remembers. That smell. It's so distracting. He leans in and sniffs behind her ear. “The Arishok” she teases, he chuckles and pulls her closer.

“He is the leader and highest ranking general of the antaam, the military branch of the Qunari”

“How many branches do you have?” Bull smirks and bites at her ear.

“Here's how this will work......I will answer any questions you have on the Qun and the Qunari people......if you answer any questions I have”

“On what?”

“On anything” she looks to him before nodding.  
“Okay....” Bull frowns at her.

“Really?”

“Why is that surprising?” he shrugs.  
“Three....” she frowns. “Three branches. Arishok the body, Arigena the mind, and Ariqun the soul, they are the three pillars of Qunari society” he takes the book from her and taps it.

“What is Dragonborn?”

“A warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon” Bull looks over her.

“So....”

“Yes...I am a dragon” she tells him. “In a human body...” Bull nods.

“Okay.....so....your turn”

“Which branch are you part of?”

“I am Ben-Hassrath...it means "the Heart of the Many" in the Qunari language” she nods. “So.....I've changed my mind” he tells her, she frowns. “Read to me...from this book” he taps the Dragonborn book. “And I will tell you everything on the Qun and Qunari....” Runa touches the book. 

“This is......okay” she nods and opens the book. “Many people have heard the term "Dragonborn" - we are of course ruled by the "Dragonborn Emperors" - but the true meaning of the term is not commonly understood. For those of us in the Order of Talos, this is a subject near and dear to our hearts, and in this book I will attempt to illuminate the history and significance of those known as Dragonborn down through the ages” Bull watches her. “Most scholars agree that the term was first used in connection with the Covenant of Akatosh, when the blessed St. Alessia was given the Amulet of Kings and the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One were first lit. "Akatosh, looking with pity upon the plight of men, drew precious blood from his own heart, and blessed St. Alessia with this blood of Dragons, and made a Covenant that so long as Alessia's generations were true to the dragon blood, Akatosh would endeavor to seal tight the Gates of Oblivion, and to deny the armies of daedra and undead to their enemies, the Daedra-loving Ayleids." Those blessed by Akatosh with "the dragon blood" became known more simply as Dragonborn. The connection with the rulers of the Empire was thus there from the beginning - only those of the dragon blood were able to wear the Amulet of Kings and light the Dragonfires. All the legitimate rulers of the Empire have been Dragonborn - the Emperors and Empresses of the first Cyrodilic Empire founded by Alessia; Reman Cyrodiil and his heirs; and of course Tiber Septim and his heirs, down to our current Emperor, His Majesty Pelagius Septim IV” Runa stops and looks to Bull. “This was written a long time ago.....that...”

“It's okay, I figured” he tells her.

“Oh good......” he pulls her closer.

“Keep going” he sniffs at her neck. Runa glances to the book.

“Because of this connection with the Emperors, however, the other significance of the Dragonborn has been obscured and largely forgotten by all but scholars and those of us dedicated to the service of the blessed Talos, Who Was Tiber Septim. Very few realize that being Dragonborn is not a simple matter of heredity - being the blessing of Akatosh Himself, it is beyond our understanding exactly how and why it is bestowed. Those who become Emperor and light the Dragonfires are surely Dragonborn - the proof is in the wearing of the Amulet and the lighting of the Fires. But were they Dragonborn and thus able to do these things - or was the doing the sign of the blessing of Akatosh descending upon them? All that we can say is that it is both, and neither - a divine mystery”

 


	27. Lyrium Withdrawal and Shivyla

“My Lady Dragonborn” Cullen greets walking towards where she sits with Blackwall at the smithy. She looks back at him and raises an eyebrow. “May I have a moment of your time?” she nods and hands over the shield she was working on to Blackwall before standing. She moves to Cullen who rests his hand on his sword. The pair walk towards the frozen lake. “I wanted to thank you, for recruiting the Templars”

“It's my job to help isn't it? That's what I am here for?” he chuckles a little and nods.

“Yes, I suppose, but my thanks is still there.....without you they would have been lost”

“Then perhaps some good can come out of me being brought here.....” Cullen looks to her.   
“You only have to look around, Runa...” she looks down at him. “Refugees are warm....because of the furs you gave us. Our soldiers have better swords, shield, arrows, bows....because of you, working....and don't think I don't see it....the hours you put in at the forge. You don't ever have to worry about being useful” he smiles at her and then blushes looking away. “Was any of that completely inappropriate?” he asks, Runa laughs and shakes her head.

“Cullen, I travel with Bull....” Cullen snorts. “Inappropriate is daily....that was not inappropriate, that was sweet....and just what I needed to hear” she squeezes his arm and smiles. “After everything that happened at Therinfal”

“I read the report” he tells her. “That was a terrible way to be introduced to demons.....” he places his hand on his sword. “How are you feeling?” he asks, she looks to her hands and shrugs.

“Tired, still....I feel like it just....took all my strength and I still can't...get it back.....” she smiles looking out over the lake. “I'll just be glad when this is over”

“Templars and mages are both on board” he tells her. “We'll close the breach once they are here....and fingers crossed the world with right itself” Runa laughs.

“Oh, you don't really believe that do you?” Cullen shrugs.

“I am trying to” he tells her. “I'll let you get back to your work” he nods to the smithy. Runa watches him turn away and reach for his head, his hand shaking.

“Cullen?” he glances back to her. “Everything okay?” she asks moving to his side.

“Ah...it's nothing” he pulls his hand away from his head, Runa grabs his hand and holds it out flat, it trembles, she reaches up and touches his forehead.

“How long?” she asks touching two fingers to his wrist.

“What?”

“How long since the last time you took....what ever it is you took?” he stares at her. “It's okay, I'm not going to tell anyone...and I might be able to help you” Cullen looks around before sighing.

“Will you accompany me to my tent?” she smirks at him, Cullen blushes. “To talk, Lady Dragonborn....simply to talk” she laughs and nods, he holds out his arm and she takes it.

…...........................

Runa pulls off her gloves and sets them on Cullen's desk, she then unties her jacket and pulls it off, till she's just in a small cream cotton shirt, it barely covers her chest, Cullen removes his own fur overcoat and then sits on the edge of the small cot, Runa takes the chair at his desk.

“It's lyrium” Cullen tells her looking to his trembling hands.

“Like the red stuff?” she asks, he shakes his head and then shrugs.

“I don't know.....” Runa stands and moves closer to him.

“How long?”

“Urm about two months....I'd been weaning myself off gradually since I left the order and joined Cassandra....that's....about eighteen months ago....”

“You shouldn't have cut yourself off....you weren't ready” she tells him, reaching for the small pouch on her hip and crouches. “It's addictive?” he nods. “Shakes? Sweats? Fever? Trouble sleeping? And when you do they are....nightmare filled? A constant tremor in the hands? Headaches? Irritability?” he looks to her. “I'm a healer, Cullen.....I've seen pretty much everything.....and in Skyrim we have this drug called Skooma....it's a narcotic....highly addictive....I've seen withdrawal before...” Runa takes his hand and places some herbs in his hand. “Boil these with water...twice a day....and just steam your face....okay? Don't drink the water....just breath in the steam.....if it doesn't work....come talk to me” she presses her hand to the side of his cheek.

“Your hands are cold” he tells her leaning into her hand. “It's nice” she smiles.

“Then maybe wrap some snow up in a thin cloth and set it to your face”

“Thank you” he tells her closing his fingers around the herbs.

“You're welcome” she stands and sits back at his desk, she looks around the tent, Cullen raises an eyebrow at her. “You have a room in the Chantry and you choose to work out of this tent, in the snow?”

“I prefer to be close to the troops”

“Which is admirable” she tells him.

“Are you going to be sat there all night?” he teases. “Because I have work to do” Runa chuckles and stands.

“No worries” she pulls her jacket back on and grabs her gloves. “Don't forget the herbs” he nods.

“Thank you, again” she smiles as she steps out of the tent and straight into Bull's chest, he laughs as she steps back.

“When I heard you'd stepped into the Commander's tent....” Runa rolls her eyes.

“It was for work....” she tells him walking around him and towards her own cabin, Bull follows watching the sway of her hips. “Are you going to follow me aaaallll the way back to my cabin?” she asks looking over her shoulder at him, Bull smirks and catches up with her, lifting her from her feet, she laughs as he throws her over his shoulder and strides towards her cabin.

“Yeah, I am” he smacks her ass.

….....................

Bull wakes with Runa's mop of blonde hair sprawled over his chest, her face pressed against his skin, breath warm against him. He looks down at her, a warmth blossoming in his chest, he frowns, that's new. Like a happy little warmth, like a home feeling, like when he's with the Chargers in the tavern, listening to them joke and sing and fight together. Runa stretches and groans against him before settling again. He strokes a hand along her spine, feeling the rises of scars and then runs his fingers along the wings of the dragon tattoo before he grabs her ass, it's such a damn fine ass. He leans down and sniffs her hair, his eyes rolling back into his head at the whole thick dragon pong, it's still as intoxicating as the first time he smelt it. He sets his head back and runs his fingers through her hair.

“Vashedan” he groans.

“Bull?” she asks lifting her head.

“It's nothing” he tells her brushing her hair back.”You should get some more sleep....the templars and mages will be arriving today and...it's going to be a shit storm” she frowns at him before sighing and sitting up. “Ataashi...” he groans.

“I have things to do” she moves around her cabin pulling on her clothes, “I told Cullen I'd be there when the Templars arrive....and I need to talk to Solas” she grabs her bag which then spills all over the floor, she groans and kneels grabbing her things, her hand hovers over something and she hangs her head. “Shivyla” she whispers, Bull frowns and sits up trying to get a look, Runa snatches the item up and shoves it into her bag. “Can you go?” she asks quietly, Bull stands and moves towards her. “Bull” she warns. “Please”

“Ataashi....if you need to talk about something” she shakes her head.

“You wouldn't understand” she whispers, Bull sits behind her and brushes her hair back.

“Try me....”

“I have a daughter” she tells him, Bull raises an eyebrow. “Back....home” she sighs. “She's called Shivyla, she's ten...”

“In Skyrim?” she looks to him.

“I kind of.... gave you that one, huh, with the Dragonborn song” he nods. “So I guess you figured I'm not from around here.....”

“Yeah” Runa sighs and looks to her bag.

“I kind of fell...from a rift”

 


	28. White Wolf of Kirkwall

Bull sits outside the Charger's tent with Krem and Grim, he taps the quill in his hand against the ink pot and sighs. She'd told him everything. The day she was carted to the headman's axe and was saved by a dragon and a man called Ralof, and the first time she killed a dragon and found out she was Dragonborn, about Alduin's wall, and talking to Paarthurnax, about Sovngarde and killing Alduin. And then he'd walked away. It was too much. Too much information. He looks to his report, he'd started with the line 'Not of this world' and that was written hours ago, he knew he had to report, it was his duty....but lately. He sighs and sets it all aside, and looks across at the frozen lake.

“Boss?” Krem asks. Bull looks to him, Krem raises an eyebrow, Bull shakes his head. A silent conversation passing between them. Krem stands and moves to sit at his side. “This about Runa?”

“She just told me some things....”

“And you ran away?” Krem asks surprised. “I thought you liked information”

“I know” Bull growls. “But...she fell from a rift, Krem...she fell from one of those things....and she's from another freakin' world...and she has a kid...a little girl, Shivyla.........and she's a dragon....an actual dragon inside a human body” Krem nods.

“And?” he asks, Bull frowns and looks to him. “So far...all she's done...is help people....protected the Herald....why does it matter if she's not from around here....” Krem stands. “She's a nice girl.....woman....whatever....and she's trying to fix the damn world” he sighs. “I'm going to the tavern” he turns and walks away, Bull looks surprised, Krem never gets that defencive over anything, except the Chargers and his...choices. Bull raises an eyebrow and looks to his report, he picks it back up and grabs a fresh page, he writes 'Nothing new to report' and stares at it before nodding.

…...................................

Runa sets a sack of flour into a cart hidden in the depth of the prison under Haven, Cole sits swinging his legs off the back of the cart, his head held down and his hat hiding his face, he's smiling though, he likes being around Runa, the dragons sing within her and it's soothing, drowns out the hurt. She squeezes his shoulder and smiles at him.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” she asks him, Cole nods. “Alright....”

“You're helping” he tells her, she nudges him gently. 

“Isn't that what we're here for?” she teases, Cole looks up at her and nods.

“I want to help” Cole stares at her. “Hot, heavy, warm, he makes your skin crawl but in the good way, you can feel it pulsing, tingling, rising through you, but you are afraid.....he's The Iron Bull, the others talk and you are still a child” Cole whispers. “You don't really understand” Runa clears her throat and looks away. “I'm sorry” Cole tells her reaching for her hand. “I don't mean to upset you.... I can't take it away like the others....too many of you to make forget”

“It's okay” she takes his hand. “It's fine....” Cole smiles and pats the back of her hand. 

“He's not mad” Cole whispers. “He's just....confused” Runa nods a little and moves to grab another sack of food. “This is all....”

“Turst me I know” Runa tells him, throwing the sack into the cart. “I've been right where he is....so I am not going to push it” she looks to him. “He'll come to me when he is ready.........I hope” Cole smiles.

“You care about him” he points out. Runa sighs and looks to him. “It's what you do. You care, you can't help but care”

“It's part of her personality” they both look to Solas as he approaches, he holds up the bag in his hand. “I packed some blankets....there are more outside” Runa smiles at him.

“Thank you” he sets it on the cart and looks to Cole.

“Hello, Cole”

“Hello, Solas” Solas sits beside the spirit and looks to Runa.

“Any more....visits from your....informant” Cole smirks as Solas does.

“It's okay” Runa tells Solas. “Cole knows......”

“The Prince of Madness brought me cheese” Cole states, Runa snaps her head up.

“Cole, don't take cheese off of Sheogorath” she tells him. 

“Oh...okay” Cole agrees. Solas looks to Cole amused.

“You eat?” Cole shakes his head.

“No, he brings me statues....I have a Dragon one...” Solas looks to Runa.

“Cheese status?” he asks, she shrugs.

“Sheogorath has a thing for cheese” she tells him, Solas raised an eyebrow. “It's not even the weirdest thing about him.....he once had me going around Skyrim hitting people over the head with a stick”

“Why?” Cole asks.

“That's a very good question, Cole....” Runa tells him with a smirk. “I wish I knew” Cole chuckles, Solas shakes his head amused.

…...........................

Kirkwall

…............................

Cicero helps Shivyla into a cloak as Lydia slides her sword to her sied, Merrill had gone to fetch her friend, who is to be their guide, their protector. Lydia sighs and grabs one of the packs from the side.

“You think Listener is with these people?” Cicero asks. “This Inquisition?”

“We have to hope so” Lydia tells him back grabbing her cloak and pulling it on, Merrill walks through the door with a cloaked figure, Cicero pulls one of his daggers ready as Lydia's hand moves to her sword. Merrill rolls her eyes as the tension in the room sky rockets.

“Everyone relax, we're among friends here”

“You do not know these people, blood mage” the figure growls. Shivyla runs to Lydia and wraps her arms around the warrior's legs.

“Are you going to help us find my mommy?” Shivyla asks him. The figure looks to Merrill before sighing and lowering his hood, a white haired elf peers back at them, strange markings covering his face and neck, he crouches and looks to Shivyla.

“Of course I am” he tells her before looking to Merrill. “You didn't tell me a child was involved” she shrugs and he sighs standing. “Fenris” he offers.

“Lydia” Lydia motions to Cicero. “Cicero” she squeezes Shivyla's shoulder. “This is Shivyla” 

"Shall we get going?" Fenris asks, Lydia looks to Cicero. 

 


	29. Demonstration

Runa sits beside Varric at the fire, Varric writes, Runa plucks at her new lute, she and Maryden had been working with Blackwall on creating it, given his talent for carving. Bull watches her from where he sits with Krem and the Chargers. He should go over there. Talk to her. Or return home for reeducation, get the dragon woman out of his head...but she's so stuck in there, so hammered in deep, twisting and twirling around in his mind and his blood stream he isn't sure the Qun can do anything to fix that. Krem hands him a drink and he barely notices, Krem clears his throat and Bull looks to him and takes the drink.

“Runa!” Mahannon shouts rushing to her, she tilts her head back to look at him. “The mages and Templars have arrived....”

“Together?” Varric asks. “That's going to be fun” Runa and Mahannon share a look, she stands and hands he lute to Sera who chuckles and plucks away as Runa stands. She and Mahannon hurry towards the gates of Haven, Bull raises an eyebrow at Varric who looks to him. “I'm not going to miss this” Varric jumps up and follows. Bull smirks and shakes his head.....before following, soon most of the others around the fire do the same.

…....................

Bull and Varric find Runa and Mahannon watching the two factions argue, Mahannon clears his throat, nothing happens, Runa smirks and looks to Mahannon.

“Allow me?” she asks, he nods. She clears her throat. “Enough!” she laces the words with a Thu'um and the ground shakes beneath her. Everyone looks to her, mages, templars, Inquisition soldiers and refugees.

“Thank you” Mahannon states. “For those of you who do not know who we are...Mahannon Lavellan...Herald of Andraste....and Runa Oaken-Heart” Mahannon looks to her. “Alduin Bane and DragonSlayer. Sturdy Harbinger, Mystic Archmage, Silent Thief Master, The Revered Peacemaker, and The Victorious Conqueror” Runa raises an eyebrow at him.

“Did you memorize all my titles?” she asks.

“Yeah” Mahannon nods. “Thought I might need to...”

“Josephine made you, didn't she?”

“Yeah” they share a smirk. Mahanon turns back to the mages and templars and looks well out of his depths, Runa places a hand on his shoulder, he looks to her. He nods and smiles before turning to the two factions.

“And before any arguments start....” she gives them all a look. “Right now you are not circle mages and you are not members of the templar order but all members of the Inquisition, brothers and sister in arms...all of you. And you have to trust one another....and I know that is easier said then done given your history with one another, but if we are to survive...if we are to save this world, to save it's people.....we must work as one....” Runa glances to Cullen who nods, she smirks. “Perhaps a demonstration will help you realize what a templar and a mage can accomplish working together rather against one another” Runa and Cullen share another look before she shrugs out her top layer and undoes her axe sheath and drops it to the ground, she approaches Cullen who draws his sword and raises his shield. He turns and she presses her back to his to the surprise of the templars and mages, she cocks her head. “Who wants to try?” she asks setting her hands at her side, palms facing out, his sword arm pressed against the length of her arm behind it. The templars share a look before two step forward. “Are you ready, Commander?” she asks watching the templar steps.

“Give the word” he tells her, a templar lunges.

“Now!” she growls and spins as Cullen moves to intercept the sword with his own, Runa crouches and runs her hand over the snow and then throws her hand up, the snow bursting up around the two templars, trapping them in a small snow storm; she and Cullen spin around one another and Runa throws out her hand towards the two templars who go flying backwards. More people have wandered closer to watch. Three more templars step free of the group and pull their swords.

“Runa!” Mahanon shouts throwing her axe at her, she snatches it out the air and spins it around in her hand pressing back to Cullen's back. Between the two of them, working as a team they easily push back the three templars, Runa smirks and looks to Cullen who smirks back at her. She turns back to the mages and templars. A mage steps forward turning his staff. Runa looks to Cullen and he nods, she throws her axe aside and grabs the back of his armor, the two of them encased in a blue light of a steadfast ward. The mage shoots a fire bolt and it rolls over them. The mage's eyes widen.

“A mage can easily protect you” Cullen points out. “As you do the same for them.....” he spins his sword.. “Trust” he tells them, spinning and holding up his shield, Runa smirks and steps back holds out her hand towards him, wrists crossed. “Knowing that your battle-partner has your back” he and Runa share a look and she nods throwing up her wrists, a lightening shock fires forward and hits Cullen's shield, he doesn't flinch. “That they will not harm you” she fires another and it hits center shield, he nods and she changes her stance, legs set apart, hands at her side. Cullen lunges with his sword, spinning and hacking, not one hitting her, she doesn't flinch. “That trust....that bond” he set the blade tip just against her throat, she cocks her head and smiles. “Will provide for an unmatched force against any enemy” he pulls his sword back and stands. “You think you are above those you are fighting with....” he turns to the templars and mages. “You think you are better, stronger, braver then the man or woman next to you....you will fall” he slides his sword away. “The bonds you create now....right now, in Haven, with the Inquisition. Will save your life one day”

“We stand as one” Mahanon adds. “Mages, Templars, Qunari, Elves, dwarves, humans, nobles, servants.....it doesn't matter anymore....this is about our world surviving what is happening, this is about us taking it back from those who wish to tear it apart....this is about us standing our ground. To protect our homes and our families!”

“For the Inquisition!” Runa shouts.

“For Ferelden” Cullen adds.

“For all of Thedas” Mahanon adds. They share smile before the Inquisition troops cheer, Runa nods at Mahanon who smiles back.

….............

Iron Bull approaches Runa as she picks up her axe from the snow, Barris, Fiona, Vivienne, Cassandra and Cullen talking together by the templars and mages, Runa rolls her shoulder and glances to Bull.

“Can we talk?” he asks. She nods.

“Sure” she answers slotting her axe away.

 

 

 


	30. Acceptance

Runa sets her axe against her bed as Bull follows her into the cabin, he shuts the door and leans back against it, she sits on the edge of the bed and crosses one leg over the other.

“That was impressive” he tells her. “You and Cullen” she looks to him and raises an eyebrow, not pointing out the undertone of jealousy that laces his voice, he doesn't seem the type to appreaciate it being pointed out. “So this whole Dragonborn thing” he starts.

“It bothers you” she tells him standing. “Maybe less so the dragon thing....but the falling from a rift....from another world thing” she crosses her arms over her chest. “Because it's the unknown....” she smirks at his surprised look. “Bull....I'm not here to cause trouble.....alright? I never asked to be brought to this world....I'm just...” she sighs. “I want a way to go back, I want to go home....I want to see my father and my daughter and my friends and I want to be surrounded by my land and my people.....but I am stuck here...and rather than sulking in a corner, whining and crying about being stuck in a strange world with strange...” she motions to Bull. “Horned men and dwarves....” he smirks a little. “I decided to fight instead.....to do something good, and maybe along the way I find a way back...but I don't think that's going to happen...I think I am going to die here” he frowns. “I think that that's my fate” she sighs and shakes her head. “I like you, Bull. You make me laugh and yeah, you are great in bed.....but I understand that if this is too much, if your belief system makes me seem.....unnatural” he lunges forward and kisses her. “Mmpf” he wraps a giant hand around her back and holds her to him. He pulls back.

“It's weird” he admits. “The whole thing....” she nods. “But......I think I can deal” she raises an eyebrow and steps back to move to the small table she's got potions set up on.

“And the mage thing?” she asks. “I heard the...Qun isn't so...”

“It doesn't bother me, Ataashi, I mean yes, magic is...frowned upon” she looks to him and raises an eyebrow at him and crosses her arms over her chest. “Who told you?” he asks.

“Varric” she answers. “He told me that the Qunari sew the mouthes of their mages shut and bind them in chains” Bull sighs.

“It's true”

“Because you think we're dangerous?” she asks.

“You are dangerous”

“So much so that mages don't deserve a life?” she asks.

“How did we get here?” Bull complains. She sighs and shakes her head.

“Sorry” she grumbles. “I didn't mean to....I believe I am just tired” she drops back onto the bed and runs her hands through her hair, pushing it away from her face. “Thu'uming and using magic is exhausting”

“Thu'uming?” he asks. She glances up at him.

“Thu'um” she laces the word with a thu'um and it vibrates through Bull, his eyes widen.

“What is that?” she smirks.

“It's a form of magic” she answers. “It's rare back home....” Bull moves to her.

“Do it again” he croons, she looks up at him. She stands and steps closer to him, she turns her head away and takes a deep breath.

“Fus Ro Dah” The table across the room flies against the wall as the Thu'um hits it, Bull shudders feeling the shout within his bones. Dragon soul indeed. He grabs her waist and hoists her up over his shoulder. “Bull?!” he dumps her on the bed and unbuckles his harness.

“You should know” he starts. “My people...the way we see dragons” she looks up at him. “Finding one...in human form” his eyes almost scorch looking down at her. “You would be worshipped” he tells her.

“If I wasn't a mage?” she asks, he shrugs.

“They may look past it”

“I doubt it” she corrects. “Even the templars here....I've seen the way they look at me....knowing their gifts won't stop me” he leans over her and grabs her face to kiss her, shuts her up, lays her back kicking his boots off.

“You don't need magic to kick ass” he kisses her neck, careful of his horns, she moans as he nips at her skin pulling her thigh around his waist.

“Bull” she warns.  
“The way you weild that ax of yours....” he grumbles against her neck. “Gets my blood travelling south every time...”

“You're exaggerating” she accuses nudging at his shoulder, he sits back pulling her other leg around him.

“And when you ride.....your tits bounce and I honestly cannot keep my eyes off of them” she rolls her eyes but smiles. “And walking behind you” he grabs a handfull of her ass and squeezes. “The shape of your ass.....firm and begging for a slap” she raises an eyebrow. He grabs her hands and raises them above her head, he kisses her. “So you're from another world....” he tells her. “Doesn't mean you aren't a great lay” he sniffs along her neck. “And the things your scent does” she moans.

“Bull!” she scolds wiggling her hands in his grasp. “If you don't take your pants off....” he chuckles and bites her shoulder. “By Talos!!” Oh the noises she makes, Bull thinks to himself, takes both her hands in one of his and uses the other to reach between them, popping the buttons from Runa's trousers before doing the same to himself.

“Ataashi” he purrs sniffing behind her ear. She arches up into him.

“Bull, please” he chuckles, pushes his trousers down and rips hers from her legs, she gasps as he sinks into her.

….........................

Fenris leads Cicero, Lydia, Shivyla and Meeko who walks along side the horses, Shivyla sits in front of Lydia who has a protective arm wrapped around her, Cicero looks around them. 

“What happened here?” he asks, Fenris looks back at them. They cross the Bannorn heading towards the Hinterlands.

“Civil war” Fenris answers. “Fighting between the templars and mages....the land had barely recovered from the Blight ten years ago” Cicero looks to Lydia.

“What's a Blight?” She asks Fenris who frowns at her.

“It's when an Archdemon leads a horde of Darkspawn to attack the surface world.....how do you not know this?” he asks looking forward. “There have been blights as long as their have been men”

“We don't venture out much” Lydia states looking to Shivyla. “You okay, little one?” she asks, the girl nods.

“I just want my mommy” Lydia kisses her head. Lydia looks to Fenris.

“How much further till we reach this....Inquisition?” she asks.

“A few weeks” Fenris answers. “We have to take the back paths and travel the unused roads to avoid the fighting....”

“We can manage if it comes to a fight”

“Then hope it doesn't” Fenris tells them.

…..........................

Runa tightens the laces on her boots as Bull sleeps behind where she sits on her bed. Krem knocks on the door and enters, Runa smiles at him.

“Hello, Krem” he smiles back.

“Runa...” he greets. “You don't mind?” she smiles and shakes her head.

“You are more than welcome, Cremisius” Krem wrinkles his nose. “It's a beautiful name” Runa tells him standing.

“Thanks” he mumbles and rubs the back of his neck. “Urm....well...the others...they wanted to know if the Chief was free for drinks, you know...”

“Want me to wake him?” Runa asks pulling her shirt on, Krem looks away from her.

“No, no....it's good he's getting sleep” Runa smiles.

“You care for him” she states and moves to Krem. “It's good he has someone like you to take care of him....” Krem blushes and looks down.

“Ah, well” Runa smiles.

“I'm free for a drink” she tells him. “Am I a good enough substitute?” Krem chuckles and looks to her.

“I believe so, my Lady Dragonborn” he holds out his arm and Runa takes it.

“I could tell you about this time I met a pack of werewolves” Krem looks to her and she wriggles her eyebrows. He laughs.

“You're joking, right?” he asks as they leave.

 


	31. Drunk As A Nug

 

“And that's the moment my Mamae and Lydia killed the dragon” Shivyla tells Fenris who is staring a little wide eyed at her. Lydia smirks as he looks to her.

“You....you and Runa, killed a dragon, all by yourselves?” he asks, Lydia shrugs.   
“Runa was having an off day...” Fenris laughs a little and then looks down eyes widening. “My Thane is a woman wonder” Lydia tells him.

“And you think she is with the Inquisition?” Fenris asks looking up.

“We believe so, yes”

“Then I have no doubt they will win, if they have a woman that battles dragons alone on side” Cicero chuckles.

“Listener is most adapt at killing” Fenris raises an eyebrow at the assassin. “It is why she led the Dark Brotherhood” he explains, though it does nothing to explain to Fenris who looks to the fire, Shivyla curls up at his side, easily taking to the elf without predejuce, she didn't even blink at his ears, just kept on talking as he pulled his hood down. That had been a surprise to him. Most people take a moment to look at his ears and his tattoos before they talk, stiffer than before. He'd smiled, for the first time in months, he'd smiled. He looks to the child now and strokes her hair. Lydia smiles watching them.

…..................

“I shit you not!!” Runa shouts, slightly drunk, Krem is laughing at her side, clutching his ribs, Dalish is chuckling from her seat and even Skinner and Grim are wearing some form of smiles. “Myself and Vilkas are pulling on our breaches when this Troll appears” Varric laughs from his corner and Runa joins in. “Big and huge and the smell, Talos, it is a wonder we didn't smell it before it was upon us” she jumps up and grabs the spoon from the table, brandishes it like a club. “And the first thing we see is this club, the size of a baby dragon, swinging towards us” she swings the spoon, the others laugh. “Vilkas is staring at it, and it's almost in slow motion as I grab him and pull him down...” she jumps up onto the table. Flissa grumbles under her breath but smiles, happy patrons means more drinking. “And as we both look to the sky, the troll leans over to look at us, this great big snot bubble dripping from his nose...” Sera starts cackling as Varric chuckles. “And it drops!” Runa states. “Right onto us!” they all laugh harder. Krem pulls her down back into her seat. Bull slips into sit beside Runa, his hand finding her knee, she looks to him and smiles, he smiles back. Maryden holds out her lute and raises an eyebrow at Runa, who jumps up and moves to her. “Just like we practiced” Runa tells Maryden.

“Red Diamond?” Maryden asks, Runa nods and she starts to play.

“When Akatosh slew Lorkhan” Runa sings. “He ripped his heart right out, He hurled it across Tamriel, And the heart was heard to shout: Red Diamond! Red Diamond! The heart and soul of Men. Red Diamond! Red Diamond! Protect us till the end. The laughing heart sprayed blood afar, A gout on Cyrod fell, And like a dart shot to its mark. Down in an Ayleid Well. Magicka fused the Lorkhan blood. To crystal red and strong. Then Wild Elves cut and polished it down. To Chim-el Adabal. Red Diamond! Red Diamond! The heart and soul of Men. Red Diamond! Red Diamond! Protect us till the end. When Elves lost Nirn to Man, Akatosh gave the stone. To Saint Alesh in token of Her right to sit the throne. Red Diamond! Red Diamond! The heart and soul of Men. Red Diamond! Red Diamond! Protect us till the end” Varric raises an eyebrow at Runa.

“That sounded a lot like red lyrium” he tells her. She looks to him as she grabs another drink.

“It tells the story of the Amulet of Kings, Akatosh said 'This shall also be a token to you of our joined blood and pledged faith. So long as you and your descendants shall wear the Amulet of Kings, then shall this dragonfire burn―an eternal flame―as a sign to all men and gods of our faithfulness' It was to be worn by the Emperors of Tamriel......Those born as Dragonborns” she states. “It was the most beautiful red stone in all of exsistance” she sighs sadly. “And it is now gone” she shrugs and sits in Bull's lap, he wraps an arm around her waist. She looks to Mahanon who drops down on Bull's otherside with a heavy sigh. “Everything alright?” she asks pushing her drink towards him.

“Just mages and templars still.....” he groans and drinks from her tankard as the others talk amungst themselves. “It's going to be a week before they're rested enough to attempt to close the breach....at least a week” he leans back and sighs looking to her.

“You know we're here to help you” she tells him, he smiles and takes her hand.

“I know” he kisses the back of her hand. “But we both know you are still recovering from Therinfal as much as the templars are” he keeps ahold of her hand as he drinks, Bull brushing Runa's hair over her shoulder to sniff at her neck. 

…......................

Runa stumbles down the steps away from her cabin, Bull sighs amused and follows her.

“Where are you going, Ataashi?” he asks grabbing her waist to keep her upright.

“Hmmmm want to play in the snow” she mumbles waking forward, Bull smirks amused lifting her up. “Noooooo” she whines as he throws her over his shoulder. “Snow....”

“We can play in the snow tomorrow, when you are not as drunk as a nug”

“'M not drunk” she mumbles undoing his harness across his back.

“Runa” he warns. “Undo that and the breeches come off” she chuckles and tugs on the straps. 

“Maybe I want the breeches to come off”

“I wasn't talking about mine, Ataashi” she leans closer to him and bites him, he spanks her, she moans against his back. “You've had too much to drink” he tells her.

“Haven't....” she argues. “I've not thrown up yet” he chuckles and pulls her off his shoulder and into his arms, he peers down at her as she smiles away to herself, he smiles and carries her back to her cabin. “Hey, Bull?” she asks rolling her head to look up at him.

“Yes, Runa” he smirks.

“What if I never get to go home?” she whispers. He looks to her. “What if I never get to see my daughter again? My father? What if I am stuck here?”

“Then...you are stuck here” he tells her, she frowns at him. “And you'll make the most of it” he shifts her slightly and her head lulls against his shoulder. “There would be plenty of people willing to pay for your services” she smirks.

“Which services?” she asks, he looks to her.

“Mercenary” he offers. “Assassin”

“I don't want to be an assassin again” she mumbles. “I don't like killing people...I did it for the money for Viy” she admits. “I wanted to buy her a house and a dog.....Always wanted a dog” he pushes open her cabin door. She starts to cry.

“Runa?” he asks setting her down on her bed, she covers her face. “You want me to leave?” he asks, she shrugs. He kicks off his boots and climbs into the bed, reaches up and pulls her down with him, wrapping his arms around her letting her cry into his chest.

 

 

 


	32. Reunited

Fenris wraps Shivyla up in a cloak as the weather changes, they are closer to the mountains now, the cold air travelling down to the base, Shivyla shivers and Fenris pulls her closer, he's grown fond of the little girl, Meeko plods over and sets himself against the girl who snuggles between the elf and the dog. Lydia sits across the tiny fire stirring their dinner in a pot of porridge. Cicero sharpens his blade looking around at the rest of the camp, an Inquisition camp with little individual camps within it, families, travelling groups, all heading to Haven, it makes the assassin nervous.  
“Lydia” he warns. “People”

“It's alright, Cicero” Lydia tells him. “This is an Inquisition camp, that's what we're after, that's where we're going.....we're safe here”

“Cicero not sleep, Cicero stay on guard” Lydia sighs and looks to Fenris who shrugs. Lydia sighs and grabs a bowl before laddeling in a scoopful of porridge, before passing it to Cicero who moves to hand it to Shivyla, the girl smiles and wraps her hands around it. Lydia dishes out enough for all of them before standing and grabbing the pot.

“Where are you going?” Shivyla asks alarmed.

“I'll be right back” Lydia assures her. “We have spare food....I'm going to share it...” Shivyla nods, Lydia knows she isn't convinced. “Do you want to come with me?” Shivyla looks down and to Fenris and Cicero.

“No, I believe you” she whispers, Fenris looks to Lydia who gives him a small smile before walking to the next group. Cicero scowls at his food.

“What do you think Listener is having?” he grumbles.

“Probably the same” Fernis answers. “Porridge is easily come by even in the harsh weather and it's warming”

“Cicero wishes we had sweet rolls”  
“We did” Shivyla points out. “You ate them all” Cicero smirks.

“Yes, yes, Cicero did” Fenris snorts and looks to Shivyla who shrugs.  
“What's a girl to do” she tells him, he laughs and looks to Cicero who starts laughing with him.

…...............

Bull sits up in Runa's bed against the wall, a report in his hand and her head in his lap, she'd cried herself to sleep and to be fair it was a long time coming, being away from her world, her friends, her family, her daughter, in a world that is the opposite of her own, and thrust into a warriors role without pause, it was bound to happen, just better she broke at home camp then out in the field, or worse; in a fight. He strokes her hair back from her face and she sighs nuzzling into his hand before settling again.

“What time is it?” she asks.

“Almost mid-day” Bull answers setting the report aside, she sits up abruptly.

“What? Why didn't you wake me?”

“Boss told me to make sure you rest...” he tells her pushing her back down.

“But...” she argues.

“No, no buts” he moves to settle between her legs, her knees against his hips and his elbows holding his weight from her. “.....I know you haven't been sleeping” he tells her, she looks away. “That's why I slipped you a sleeping draft last night” he kisses her neck. “I will wear you out, Ataashi, if I have to, to get you to stay in bed” he kisses up her jaw. “I will tie you down, if I have to”

“Tempting to let you do that anyway” she looks to him and smirks, he kisses her, sliding a hand up under her shirt, she laughs and throws her head back to let him kiss her throat.

…........................

Shivyla runs after Meeko who barks ahead of them, Lydia smiles watching her, this is as carefree she'd been since they'd arrived in the new world, the road lined with Inquisition soldiers and agents making it far safer than the earlier days of their travel. Cicero also seems more relaxed, though he still gets weird looks down to his clothing, Lydia had tried to talk him out of wearing the jester's costume, he claimed it was the only way Listener would recognise them, with Shivyla in disguise and Lydia covered head to toe in furs. Fenris keeps his face covered, he's unsure if people will recognise him, given the dwarf's book it is a possibility, plus how many broody elves are covered in lyrium tattoos. Lydia, Cicero and Fenris reach Shivyla who is staring at the sky, Lydia places a hand on her shoulder and then looks up.

“By Talos” Lydia whispers as Cicero tilts his head back.

“Cicero's changed his mind he wants to go home” he states.

“This is for Listener” Lydia reminds him.

“For Listener” Cicero mumbles agreeing.

…..........................

Approaching the gates of Haven, Fenris stiffens watching Commander Cullen with his troops, he pulls back into his hood and shifts closer to Cicero and Lydia who towers above most of the other refugees approaching with them.

“What's the plan?” Cicero asks.  
“Find Runa” Lydia answers. “Find a way home” Shivyla and Cicero both nod.

“Look, look” Shivyla tugs on Lydia's hand as Runa and Iron Bull walk down the steps of Haven and towards where a young male sits on a crate. “Mamae” Shivyla whimpers. Lydia places her hand on Shivyla's shoulder and smiles.

“Get her attention, little one” Shivyla smiles and nods.

“Mamae!! Mamae!!” Shivyla shouts jumping up and down. Runa frowns and looks around before turning back, Shivyla turns to Lydia. “She doesn't see me” Shivyla touches her necklace. “Because of this” she goes to pull it off, Lydia grabs her wrist.

“No” Lydia crouches. “This world is different...they've never seen anything like you before....we'll make sure your Mamae can see you, don't worry” Lydia looks to Cicero who smirks and slinks into the crowd. Cicero climbs up onto the top of one of the stone walls clears his throat and then shouts.

"Cicero is at your service, oh great and powerful Listener!!!!” Runa snaps her head around and looks straight at Cicero who bows dramatically. Iron Bull turns to raise an eyebrow.

“Cicero?” Runa asks. He lifts his head and pulls off his jesters hat, Runa smiles. “Cicero!!” She moves towards him as he jumps down. “Cicero!” he laughs as she approaches. “What are you doing here?” she asks smiling, he clears his throat and points to Lydia and Shivyla, the little girl waves, Runa frowns and cocks her head before walking to her slowly. “Lydia?” she asks looking to the woman. Meeko barks and wiggles his backside. Runa looks to the girl. “Viy?” she asks, the girl nods holding onto her necklace. “Viy” Runa sighs softly and drops to her knees in front of the girl. “Where are your ears.....your tail...your fur?” Runa asks touching the girls face, in this body, Shivyla looks to spitting image of Runa, as if she could be her daughter.

“He said I would look weird here” Shivyla answers back. “He gave met his necklace”

“Sheogorath?” Runa asks, Shivyla nods. Cullen clears his throat and Runa looks to him. 

“Perhaps we should take this else where” Runa looks around at those watching her, she nods and stands pullign Shivyla up to rest her on her side. 

“This way” she tells Lydia and Cicero who follow her through Haven.

 

 


	33. Introductions and Warnings

Runa sets Shivyla on the war table and the girl smiles as Runa touches her hair. Cicero and Lydia stand close to them, Fenris against the wall behind them.

“I don't like it” Runa admits. “I loved you the way you were"

“It's just cause of the necklace” Shivyla tells her. Runa kisses her forehead and pulls her closer. “I'm still me” Lydia smiles at Runa.

“It is good to see you again, my Thane” she offers, Runa smiles.

“And you, Housecarl” the two women smirk and embrace as the members of the Inquisition step into the room. Cullen and Bull having rounded them up and told them about Runa's unexpected visitors. Shivyla holds onto her mother's jacket looking at all the new faces.

“Mamae” she whispers, Runa lifts her up letting the girl hold onto her.

“Runa?” Mahanon asks looking to the new faces.

“Urm...well...I guess introductions are needed....” Runa mumbles. “This is Shivyla” she looks to the girl. “My daughter” Shivyla smiles playing with Runa's hair. “My Housecarl and closest friend, Lydia...” Lydia shifts setting her hand on her sword. “And a companion of mine, my most trusted Brotherhood member, Cicero”

“You're all from...Skyrim?” Cassandra asks.

“Yes” Lydia answers and reaches into her pocket, pulls out the cloth covered stone they used to travel to the new world, Cullen's eyes already tracking it, she sets it on the table. “Sheogorath told us to come....” she unwraps the stone. “He gave us this” the red lyrium crystal makes everyone in the room step back, Runa sighs and covers it up again. 

“The same way he got me here” Runa adds. Solas frowns at Shivyla before looking to Runa.

“I thought your daughter was.....” he starts, Runa raises an eyebrow and looks to Shivyla.

“It's okay, you can take it off and show them....I trust them” Shivyla looks to the Inquisition companions then to her mother who nods, Shivyla takes a deep breath and pulls off her necklace, her form returning to that of a khajiit.

“She's a cat!” Sera shouts, Runa shoots her a look.

“She's a Khajiit” Lydia corrects. “Not a cat”

“Soooooo” Varric draws off.

“I adopted her” Runa tells them. “The guards were going to chop off her hands for stealing a loaf of bread” Shivyla snuggles closer to Runa. “I saved her and took her home”

“Admirable, of course” Josephine tells them. “Are Khajiit's common?”

“Very” Lydia answers. “We have lizard people too” she tells them.

“And we had dragons” Cicero states.

“Had?” Cassandra asks.

“Listener killed them all” Cicero answers looking to Runa who rolls her eyes.

“You killed ALL the dragons?” Sera asks. “Like all of them?”

“Yes” Runa answers. Bull raises an eyebrow impressed.

“Mamae is most feared Dragonborn” Shivyla states. “Dragons would run in fear” Runa smirks.

“Not quite, little one” Runa corrects.

“That's what Vilkas told me” Shivyla argues back pulling on her necklace and turning Nord again.

“Who's your friend?” Runa asks Lydia before nodding to Fenris. Lydia looks to him.

“He helped us get here, without him we would still be in Kirkwall”

“Kirkwall?” Varric asks. “That's where you appeared?” Lydia nods.

“I would say it was a charming place” she offers. “But it smelt of magic, pain and death” she looks to Fenris. “Fenris” she states, Varric starts laughing as Cassandra makes a noise in the back of her throat, Cullen sighs. Fenris pulls down his hood.

“Hello, Dwarf” he greets.

“Broody” Varric greets back. Lydia steps closer to Runa.

“What by Talos' have you gotten yourself into?”

“It's not that I had a choice, Lydia” Runa tells her back. “You know how Sheogorath gets” Lydia scoffs, Runa looks to Shivyla. “But you shouldn't have come here, you shouldn't have brought Viy here” Lydia looks to Runa surprised.

“What?” Mahanon asks. “She's your daughter, and they are your friends, surely a little bit of home would be welcome" Solas and Runa share a look then both look to Cole who moves closer to Shivyla.

“Once the Breach is closer, Haven will be destroyed” Runa tells them. “By a dragon” she looks to Mahanon.

“What are you talking about?” Cullen asks.

“Sheogorath warned me that once the breach is closed, Haven will be destroyed by a dragon....that's why I am here” she looks to Shivyla who shakes her head.

“But......” Runa kisses her head. “But we came all this way....we left Grandpapi behind....”

“What exactly did he say?” Cassandra asks.

“Beware the dragon” Runa tells them. “He will bring death and ruin to your Haven....Once the Breach is closed......march with an army strong..this Elder One will...with Red Templars and Venatori mages”

“So not just a dragon but an army” Cullen sighs. “Maker's breath we don't have the numbers to fight off a full frontal attack”

“You don't” Runa agrees. “You hold them off for as long as you, let your people evacuate” she offers. “There is a hidden tunnel system under Haven....it comes out on the other side of the mountain” she tells them. “I have been planning for this since we returned from Therinfal, I've filled the tunnels with supplies, carts of them....”

“And you never said anything” Cassandra snaps.

“It would have invoked panic....” Runa explains. “And it was after I'd had a demon in my head playing with my....” Runa takes a deep breath. “I needed to do this....” she tells them. “You just need to hold the army off until all of your people are safe....I'll deal with the dragon.....you know it's coming now” she tells them. “They'll be no surprises....” The Inquisition share a look, Mahanon sighing.

“I wished you'd have said something earlier.....but what's done is done....let me see the tunnels” Runa nods and looks to Shivyla.

“Stay with Lydia”

“No” Shivyla argues, Runa looks to her. “I want to go with you”

“You've been travelling for weeks” Runa tells her. “Get some sleep and something to eat” Runa cups her cheek. “Mamae won't be long” Shivyla nods and looks down. Runa looks to Mahanon who nod and the pair leave with Cullen and Cassandra, Josephine is already grabbing parchment from the shelves.

“We should start preparing” Leliana tells them others. “Gather as much as you can and take it into the tunnels” the companions start to leave Varric moving to Fenris and they leave together, Shivyla wraps an arm around herself, Lydia lifts her up and soothes the almost crying girl. Solas looks to them and leans on his staff.

“There is little room left in Haven” he tells them. “But you can share my cabin...” he offers. Lydia smiles and nods in thanks.

“Thank you....”

“This way” he offers and walks away, Cicero looks around nervous before following with Lydia and Shivyla.

 

 


	34. Kadan (NSFW)

Runa runs her fingers through her hair as she leans against one of the carts, Mahanon had only just left, seemingly pleased with her plan to get the refugees from Haven.

“Ataashi” Bull states walking towards her. She looks to him. “Everything alright?” he asks, she shrugs.

“I guess” she mumbles pushing herself up, Bull stands in front of her. "Apart from the impending dragon and army that may kill us all" 

“They know why you kept it to yourself” he tells her. “And it's not like you've just been sitting on it and doing nothing....you've been planning” he brushes her hair back and leans down to kiss her, she sighs and relaxes as his fingers massage her scalp, he nips at her lips. “So....dragon” he mumbles against her lips, she smirks and unbuckles her robes.

“Fine, but make it quick” she teases letting her robes fall open, he groans.

“No smalls?” he kisses along her jaw.

“I figured you'd get like this at the mention of a dragon” she moans as he lifts her up onto the back of the cart and pulls her legs around his waist. His hands trailing across her waist, his thumbs ghosting across her stomach, he touches her scars softly and then his hand disappears between her legs, she moans as he teases her, he smirks and kisses her neck, his finger sliding in and out, hitting that bundle of nerves that has her crying out. He sniffs at her neck and his hips snap forward. He pulls back and takes her hands setting them on his chest, she runs them over his tattoos and scars.

“Let me fight it with you” he whispers. “When it comes” Runa looks up at him.

“Bull, I'm not coming out of this fight alive” she admits, he stares at her. “This is why I was sent here....this is my fate”

“I don't believe that” he tells her. “You are dragonborn....you fight and kill dragons and walk away....”

“Bull” she whispers reaching up and curling her hand around his neck, pulling him back down to kiss him.

“Kadan” he whispers back, shocking himself at the term, he stiffens and not in the good way. But when he thinks about it, these last few weeks, months, since the first moment he'd smelt her he'd been lost, it should have been that moment that he'd turned and gone back to Seheron, but he hadn't, he'd submerged himself in the dragon and then in the woman as well. He doesn't want to return to Seheron or to his people, he finds that he wants to stay with Runa, that he'd kill to stay with her. This isn't supposed to happen, Qunari do not feel things this way, the do not love, but he knows that that is what this is, or as close as his kind come to it, when he smiles seeing her smile, when he wants to stay after the sex, he wants to guard her back, to walk at her side.

“Bull?” he snaps his attention back to Runa who leans up on her elbows watching him concered. “What is it?” she asks, he shakes his head and kisses her, it's different though, where it was a hunger, a starvation before this is softer but no less desperate, he places a hand on her waist and presses himself closer to her.

“Guys! Seriously?!” Varric complains, Bull pulls back and smirks slightly pulling Runa's robes around her. “All those cabins out there and you have to do it here?” he asks, Bull pulls Runa up to her feet and she looks apologetic at the dwarf.

“My apologies, Varric” she tells him. Bull looks to her as she moves to the dwarf who holds up a small crate. Kadan. Bull sighs. She is his Kadan.

“Vashedan” he whispers, cursing himself for letting it happen. This woman has inched her way under his skin and into his heart. This is why Qunari do not fall in love. It screws with their heads makes them question everything. He should hate her for it. Making him question everything he's been taught. But he can't hate her. His Kadan.

............................

Runa enters Bull's tent later, Shivyla is fast asleep with Cicero and Lydia is in the tavern, he sits on his cot, leaning back book in his hand, he looks to her and smiles.

“Hey” he greets, she smiles and opens her robes.   
“We didn't really get to finish earlier” she tells him dropping her robes and walking towards him. He sets his book down and curls his hand around her waist as she straddles him.

“No, we didn't” he pulls her down for a kiss, sliding his hand down over her ass, she sets her hands on his horns, he reaches between them and undoes his harness and then his trousers, she leans up and grinds herself against him, he moans and lifts her up to wiggle out of his trousers, he lurches up to kiss her and grabs her thighs pulling her up and down onto her back, he leans over her and smirks kissing her neck, sliding himself against her lower lips, she moans and throws her head back. Grabbing one of her hand her threads his fingers with hers and places it above her head as he slides into her. Runa bites her lips and looks to him. Bull kisses her as he moves within her, softer, slower than their usual pace but no less effective. Runa slides her free hand down and around his hip, pulling her knees up to give him room to move. She pants and writhes beneath him. He growls against her throat, his rhythm not stopping. One hand keeping her lower back supported and close to him, and the other still holding her hand above her head. She locks her legs about him, desperately trying to keep as close to him as possible, keep as much of him as possible...she throws her head back and lets out a strangled moan. He fills her again and again and again. The feel of his hard cock sliding in and out of her quickly builds up and, just as his tongue meets hers, a jolt runs through her body, settling in her stomach, he knows she is getting closer. He slides a hand up her side, inserting it between their bodies and roughly pinches her nipple, throwing her into a mind-numbing orgasm. Her walls tighten around him as she chokes out a moan. He buries his nose into her neck and joins her, holding her trembling body to him as they both come down. "Kadan" he whispers against her neck. 

 


	35. Last Breakfast?

Bull wakes alone and a little disappointed, he sits up and frowns, looking about his tent, a lot disappointed, he sighs and lays back. **Kadan**. He thinks to himself. **Kadan**. The dragon woman from the other world. Tall, strong, a warrior but a mage, he can look past that. It's actually kind of hot when she wields her magic, a saarabas. He sits up again and swings his legs over the side of the cot, it's barely big enough for him, he smiles and touches his chest, she'd fallen asleep on his chest, her hair spread out over her back, wild and untamed, just like her. He knows she's almost like a Qunari in the way she treats sex, whenever and where ever with whoever when she needs it. Maybe that's all he is to her. She's never talked about love, about a permanent companion. He purses his lips and sighs. Concentrate on the job. He tells himself. Concentrate on closing the hole in the sky and avoiding the dragon army coming. And then he can worry about betraying everything he's ever been taught and let himself love the girl. He places his hands on the edge of the cot to push himself up, only to pause as his finger crumple parchment, he pulls up the sheet and smiles.

_Bull_

_Breakfast with Viy in the tavern. Join us if you want to._

_Runa_

He sets the parchment on his desk and stands to dress.

…......................

Runa sits next to Shivyla who tears a small muffin open, Lydia spoons at her porridge and looks to Cicero who is shoveling his into his mouth, she smirks. Runa strokes Shivyla's hair, the girl smiles up at her mother who smiles back.

“Mamae loves you” Runa tells her softly.

“I love Mamae too” Shivyla tells her mother back and holds out half her muffin, Runa takes it and smiles.

…......................

Bull approaches the tavern at the same time Mahanon does, looking tired and frazzled.

“Boss” Bull greets.

“Ah Bull” Mahanon jumps, Bull raises an eyebrow. “Have you seen Runa? We need to organise the Templars and Mages before we head up the mountain”

“I think she was going to have breakfast with her kid” Mahanon sighs and rubs the back of her neck.

“I don't want to interrupt that....” he mumbles. “With what's coming it could be the last time she does it” Bull nods. “If you see her tell her to meet me in the war room” Bull nods again.

“Sure thing, Boss” Mahanon runs off mumbling about work, Bull shakes his head and heads to the tavern, pushing open the door he immediately finds Runa, sat with Lydia, Cicero and Shivyla. Runa, as if sensing him, turns to him and smiles, Bull smiles back and heads towards the table, Lydia drags a chair over for him and he looks to her, she winks and smirks at him, he raises an eyebrow and sits with them. Shivyla takes a muffin from her plate and holds it out to Bull. “Thanks, kid” he takes it from her, Shivyla smiles and looks to her mother who kisses her head. The barmaid moves to the table to set a bowl in front of Bull with a smirk, leaning too close, cleavage pressed forward, Bull's watching Runa though, the barmaid huffs before walking away. Runa glances to Bull and raises an eyebrow at him. He reaches under the table and squeezes her thigh. Fenris and Varric then enter the tavern, both looking around before settling on the small table, they head towards it, Varric smiling and winking at Shivyla who smirks back. They make room at the small table for them, Flissa carrying another table over for them.

“Thank you, Flis” Runa tells her, the tavern owner smiles and walks away. Varric launches into some story for Shivyla who soaks it all in, Fenris and Cicero are talking together and Bull leans closer to Runa.

“Boss wants to see you when you're free” he tells her, she nods.

“Yeah, I thought so” she tells him back. “I just...wanted to spend some time with her....before” he squeezes her leg and gives her a small smile. “Before...” she turns to Varric and Shivyla. “Viy” the girl looks to her. “Mamae has to go up the mountain today”

“Can I come?” Runa shakes her head.

“No, Viy...it's too dangerous” Shivyla looks up at her mother. “But Varric and Fenris are going to spend the day with you....”

“But that's not fair...” Shivyla argues. “You used to take me out back home”

“That's different, Viy, I knew the land, I knew what was there....I don't here, I don't know what's around the corner...and if you ever got hurt...” Shivyla moves to sit on her mother's lap, Runa holds her close. “Just...spend the day with Fenris and Varric...” Shivyla nods, Runa kisses her head and clings to the girl, Runa looks to Bull and then closes her eyes pressing her head to Shivya's. “Mamae loves you” she whispers. “Will always love you”

…...................

Grand Enchanter Fiona holds out a staff to Runa who raises an eyebrow.

“You are one of us today” Fiona tells her. “Own it” Fiona holds out the staff, Runa takes it and smiles. “I may not agree with bringing the templars in” Fiona tells her. “But fixing the hole in the sky....”

“That is the Heralds job” Runa corrects. “I'm just here for moral support”

“He looks to you, that's true” Fiona tells her. “He needs you” Runa nods as Fiona walks away, Runa looks to the staff and rubs her thumb over one of the engravings, a dragon. Bull sets his hand on the small of her back as he reaches her.

“Ready to go?” he asks.

“As I will ever be” she whispers looking up at him. “This is it, the beginning of my end”

“I'm still not convinced you are going to die” he tells her. “I've seen you face down a dragon, you didn't even flinch....why would you now?” she shrugs.

“They told me when I faced Alduin I would die” she tells him. “And then I was here.....not dead....but I had nothing and no home....” she swallows the lump in her throat. “Now....Now Viy is here....and you” she looks down. “And all of them” she looks to Mahanon and his companions, Solas looks across at her and nods, she offers a small smile. “and the Chargers....I have something” she looks back up at Bull. “I don't want to die” he leans closer and kisses her, tilting her head slightly to stroke her neck. He pulls back and sets his forehead to hers.

“You are not going to die” he tells her. “They won't let you” he nods to the others. She laughs a little and nods. "I won't let you" he adds. 

“Perhaps” she admits strapping the staff to her back. “We'll just have to wait and see”

 


	36. The End Is Nigh

Mahanon looks to his hand, the mark flaring away, had done since they stepped into the temple, Cassandra stands at his right side watches him, the tiny elf showing a sliver of fear, good, Runa thinks, he should be afraid, she looks to Solas as he moves closer to the Herald and Cassandra, he looks up at the Breach and then to Mahanon, Mahanon turns to Runa who gives him an encouraging nod, Mahanon takes a deep breath and steps closer to the rift in the center of the courtyard. Cassandra and Solas turn and move to stand with Runa, the three of them turning to the templars and mages.

“Templars!” Cassandra shouts. “Mages!” she adds, they all look to the trio.

“Focus past the Herald” Solas adds raising his staff over his head and pointing to Mahanon. “Let his will draw from you”

“This will take every single one of you” Runa states. “Prove that this alliance **can** work” Geofry and Liam, Runa's templar friends share a look then nod, slamming their swords into the ground and knealing, pressing their heads to the hilts of their swords, the mages lift their staves and slam them down doing the same, before the templars all follow. Mages and Templars together. The rift connects with the mark in Mahanon's hand, the rift stretches, pulls, pulses but doesn't close. Solas and Cassandra share a look.

“It's not working” the Seeker points out, Runa frowns and looks up before dropping her staff and moving towards Mahanon. She takes a deep breath.

“Feim Zii Gron!!!” she thu'ums at the rift, that pulses blue before snapping shut, cutting off it's connection to Mahanon's hand and letting of a blast, that throws everyone back. Runa hits the ground with a thud. Solas is at her side suddenly pulling her up.

"Da’isenatha?” he asks, she groans and looks to him.

“Lavellan?” she asks looking around, Mahanon kneels and turns his head to look for her, Cassandra at his side. He nods to her and then smiles, she smiles back. They had done it. Runa looks down and then to Solas, he nods understanding, she is going to meet her end soon, she swallows the lump in her throat and stands. Perhaps this night, perhaps the next, but it is coming, she is going to die. She turns and walks away.

“Da’isenatha” Solas calls after her. She shakes her head and keeps going.

…..................

Haven is in full swing, celebrating, laughing, drinking, Lydia and Cicero sit together talking with Varric and Fenris who is actually smiling at the large nord woman. Runa sits across from them looking into the ire. Bull watches her, neither able to celebrate, not with what they know is coming. Runa looks down and he sees the tear that slides down her cheek, Shivyla is laughing across the fire with Sera and Blackwall. Krem looks between Bull and Runa and sighs softly. Ridiculous, he thinks, if the Chief just told her, get it out there. He shakes his head and looks to his mead.

“This next song goes out to the Dragonborn, the savior of all of Skyrim” Lydia states, Runa looks to her just as Cicero starts strumming on his lute. “Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky//His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes//Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died//They burned and they bled as they issued their cries//We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage//Heroes on the field of this new war to wage//And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world//Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled//But then came the Tongues on that terrible day//Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray//And all heard the music of Alduin's doom//The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um//And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage//Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new Age!//And if Alduin's eternal, then eternity's done//For his story is over and the dragons are gone” Bull looks across at Runa, only she's gone, Lydia looks to him, he shrugs and stands to look for her. Sera and Shivyla laugh, the elf braiding the girl's hair.

….....................

“Kadan?” Bull asks approaching where he knows she is hiding, she sniffles.

“Go back to the party, Bull” she whispers and he almost misses it. “I just need to...” he reaches behind the barrels and lifts her up. “Hey!!” she whines as he lifts her to him, she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. “I don't want to die” she whispers. “Haven't I given enough? I gave everything for Skyrim and It took it.....And now I have to give everything for this world too. Don't I get anything? What do I get?” Bull sits on the ground and threads his fingers into her hair. “Where is my prize?” she buries her face in his neck. “Why do I have to die?” Bull's heart aches, his strong warrior dragon woman is a shaking mess, he kisses her shoulder. She's terrified and he doesn't know how to make it better. He doesn't know how to comfort someone and mean it. They never taught him how to do it. So they just sit there, her crying and him at a loss, he wants to make the hurt go away, he wants to make it all better, and normally he would be good at this, he always know what people want, but Runa, his Kadan, his Ataashi, his dragon warrior, he has no idea.

“Do you want to go back to the others?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“Not just yet” she answers clutching to his harness, she sets her head against his huge chest, he keeps his arms around her. “At least the breach is closed” she whispers. “I guess that is something”

“You're not going to die” he tells her, she laughs a little and kisses a scar on his chest. “You'll see, come on, you're a badass warrior who is literally a dragon in a human body, if you die I'd say we're all fucked....” he kisses her head as she brushes her sleeve over her cheek. “You still have work to do, we still have dragons to hunt, even trolls...” she pulls back to look at him.

“Trolls?” she asks, he nods brushing her hair back.

“Huge trolls just like from your story” she smiles and kisses him.

“Thank you” she whispers before standing and holding out her hand, he takes it and stands, they both head back towards the main square where the fire rages and the drinks flow. And then it's shattered, the warning bells ring out, Bull stiffens as Runa looks back towards the gates, she closes her eyes and looks down before nodding to herself. It's time.

 


	37. The After

Bull sits staring into the fire in front of him, just staring, she really was gone, his Ataashi had fallen. His chargers sit around the fire with him, each almost as upset he is trying not to show. Dalish cries into Grim's shoulder and Krem is pulling at a half dead plant sticking out the snow, his jaw ticking away, a sign he's trying not to cry. Skinner is flicking her knife into the snow over and over and over again, she's annoyed, angry and upset, that's usually not a good combination, Stitches is treating those he can, trying to keep his mind off of it, and Rocky is unpacking and repacking his bag of tricks. Bull knows he should never have let her go off on her own with Lavellan, he should have done something, he should have stopped the woman.

“We need to keep moving” Cullen snaps at Josephine, Cassandra and Leliana as they walk pass Bull's camp fire.

“And go where?” Cassandra asks. “We have wounded, families, children....” Cullen's grips the hilt of his sword.

“You're waiting for them to come back” Cullen snaps and the camps fall silent, all heads turning to him. “They're not coming back, Cassandra, we saw....” Cullen takes a deep breath. “The Herald and the Dragonborn, they're dead and they're not coming back” Josephine looks behind Cullen, Bull follows his eyes, Shivyla stands behind him, lip quivering, eyes wet as she cries.

“Cullen” Leliana warns shaking her head.

“Look I know you all have faith, that maybe they could have survived the dragon, that maybe they could have survived that THING, but the avalanche”

“Cullen” Cassandra snaps.

“We need to start accepting that they are not coming back”

“Cullen” Cassandra snaps harder.

“What?” Cullen asks, then notices their looks, he hangs his head and turns to the girl, Shivyla sniffles.

“My mamae is coming back” she tells him. “She promised” Shivyla cries.

“I'm sorry” Cullen tells the girl.

“Don't you dare” Leliana warns him.

“She's not coming back” Cullen tells Shivyla who looks down, the others all giving Cullen a look. Shivyla turns and walks away. Cullen turns back to Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine who all give him a look. “What?” he asks.

“She's just a child” Josephine scolds. “A child in a world that is not her own, you could have been more sensitive” she shakes her head and walks away.

“You didn't have to tell her like that” Leliana scolds. “Let her have her hope....otherwise what's the point?” Cassandra and Leliana leave, Cullen rubs the back of his neck noticing everyone still watching him, he makes a hasty retreat. Bull looks back to where Shivyla ran away.

….................

“Hey, kid” Bull greets sitting next to Shivyla and that mutt, Meeko who lays in the snow. Shivyla rubs her sleeve across her face and looks away. Lydia sits close by watching, though the warrior looks like death, a gash across her face now caked in dry blood and there's blood seeping through her armor from somewhere. “Lydia” Bull calls to her, she looks to him. “You need a healer” he points out, she looks down at herself and blinks.

“Oh” she breath. “I...perhaps I do” she stands wobbley and stumbles. Solas appears at her elbow and helps her stay standing.

“Come on” he leads her away, Bull turns to Shivyla.

“Where's the little one?” he asks, “Cicero?” Shivyla shrugs and points towards a small figure curled up in the snow. “He okay?” She shakes her head.

“Sad”

“He's sad?” She nods answering. “Yeah, we're all kind of sad”

“She promised to come back” Shivyla whispers. Bull looks to her sadly and pulls her closer. Shivyla snuggles into his side. “She always came back before”

“If you think she'll come back” Bull starts. “Don't let anyone tell you otherwise” Shivyla nods against him before climbing onto his lap, Bull looks down at her as she curls against his chest.

“You're warm” she mumbles, he strokes her hair. “Maybe that's why Mamae likes you” Bull smiles.

“I think there are lots of things your Mamae likes about me” Shivyla shrugs and yawns “Get some sleep, kid, I'll wake you if anything happens”

“Thanks, Bull” she whispers.

….............

Mahanon wakes with a groan his side aching, he pushes himself up to his knees and takes a deep breath, only to regret it as it pulls on his ribs.

“Ow” he whines and closes his eyes, something happened, he tells himself, something bad, something.....he wants to say dragon, yes, a dragon, a big ass, scary talking dragon, he looks down at where he'd been laying, blood, he pats himself down gently, not his, that's, that's good. What else? Scary man with the..face...and the ball of...doom. He groans again. And....something else....something...someone else. “Runa!” he shouts and looks around for the nord. She lays on her front under where they'd fallen through, her blonde hair stained red with blood. “Oh Creators” Mahanan whispers shuffling towards her on his knee. “Runa?” he asks touching her back and then her shoulder, he tries pulling her over, rolling her over, but his fingers are sticky with her blood. “Hey” he coos softly. “You have to be fine” he begs, managing to roll her over, he brushes her hair from her face and touches her cheeks. “Runa” he whispers. “Please wake up” he begs moving his fingers to her neck. “I can't do this without you, ma falon” he rests his head on her chest, closes his eyes, listening, the cave falls silent, he frowns and then relaxes hearing her heart beating. “Good, that's good” he lays against her. “So tired” he mumbles and lifts his head up again, and cups her cheek. “Lethallan” he whispers. “I can't carry you” he takes her hand and sits against her. “But I'll stay with you” he holds her hand against his chest. “Melava inan enansal//ir su aravel tu elvaral//u na emma abelas//in elgar sa vir mana//in tu setheneran din emma na//lath sulevin//lath araval ena//arla ven tu vir mahvir//melana ‘nehn//enasal ir sa lethalin” he sings sleepily, closing his eyes to sleep.

 


	38. Pushing On

Mahanon wakes propped now against the wall of the cave, a blue light invading the dark.

“Bloop” he mumbles, he's pretty sure that was meant to be blue. He opens his eyes to find Runa crouched over him, her hand hovering over his chest, that blue light coming from her hand, he frowns. “Runa?” she looks to him, his breath catches, she really is awake. “Runa” But something isn't right, he frowns harder at her face, at her eyes. “Your eye?” he whispers reaching for her left eye. “What's wrong with it?” he asks.

“Shhh” she coos pushing his hand away and concentrating on healing him. He stares at her eye, there's no pupil anymore, it's just white and bloodshot.

“Your eye” he mumbles dropping his hand at his side with a small thud. “Ow” he complains.

“Your ribs are broken, at least three....” she tells him. “And your collar bone....and four fingers” Mahanon frowns and looks to his hand, four of his fingers are bent out of shape. They snap back into place and he cries out in pain. “I'm sorry” she whispers, he closes his eyes and rests his head back against the wall, something else crack and he groans. “It's nearly over” she promises, he nods and looks to her.

“Dragon?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“Got away, I urm....dropped a mountain on Haven” she admits, “he flew off with that thing....” she looks to Mahanon. “I grabbed you and ran....jumped in up there” she nods to the roof of the cave.

“Ma serranas, ma falon” he whispers.

“We're not safe yet” she corrects, he hums in acknowledgement and falls asleep, she sighs and falls backwards her magicka empty, not enough to heal herself, she looks down at her chest, she remembers the dragon biting her, she touches her chest and hisses, blood seeping out from the holes in her armor. Her eyes flutter and she looks around the cave, there has to be something for a fire, the planks of wood, she crawls to them, the planks that had fallen through with them, she stacks them up and holds up her hand, she sighs, out of magic. She takes a deep breath and cringes, stumbling forward, she catches herself, feeling the break in her arm, it snaps further, she cries out and falls to her side, she stares at the roof of the cave, cradling her arm to her chest. “Sleep for a little while” she whispers to herself.

…....................

Bull lays in his tent, awake staring at the roof of the tent, three days, three days and nothing, no news, no nothing, no one has any hope left, no one except the kid, he looks to where Shivyla sleeps curled up at his side, she'd become rather attached since he'd stoken to her, he doesn't mind, it's a little something of hers, so yeah, he'll keep the girl close. Cicero sleeps in the corner, curled up around Meeko, it'sbetter then the jester sleeping in the snow. He was a weird one, Bull thinks, weird like Cole but completely human and without the...powers. Cicero is the better company, he doesn't randomly shout out what you're thinking at the most inappropriate times, like earlier, when Cole started talking about Runa's....chest area whilst Shivyla was eating, Varric had dragged the boy off before Cicreo could remove his daggers. Bull sighs softly. Runa. He's thinking about her again, well it's not like he stopped thinking about her. He wants her to come back, to walk into the camp, carrying the Herald and being all badass. Like 'Here's your Herald'. He smiles to himself.

“Why are you smiling?” Cicero hisses, Bull looks to him.

“I was thinking” Bull answers.

“About her shapely mounds?” Cicero teases, Bull shoots him a look, Cicero smirks. “Little one is asleep...” he warns. “It's alright, Cicero understands, Listener is a woman unlike any other....”

“Why do you call her that?” Bull asks. “Listener?”

“The Listener is the "leader" of the Black Hand” Cicero explains, Bull frowns sitting up.

“What?”

“The inner circle comprised by the best assassins in the Dark Brotherhood” Cicero answers. “Listener visits the Night Mother, who talks to them...translates to them murder contracts offered by invokers of the Black Sacrament”

“So she really was an assassin?”

“She was the best assassin” Cicero corrects. “Listener was...” Bull looks to him. “She never liked it” Cicero adds. “She did it to provide for Viy” they both fall silent. “Do you think she's dead?” Cicero whispers looking to his hands, the little guy is actually really worried about his mistress. “Do you think you think she's gone to Sovngarde?”

“If anyone can survive that it's your dragonborn”

“You didn't answer” Cicero looks up at Bull cocking his head.

“No” Bull admits. “I don't think she's dead” he tells the little man, he nods, Cicero curls up back against Meeko.

“I don't think she is either” Cicero admits.

…................

Mahanon jerks awake and looks around, still in the cave, he looks to his hand where a flask sits, he lifts it, it sloshes, water maybe, he opens the lid and sniff before drinking from it, then frowns.

“Runa?” he asks pulling it away, there is no way she would have left him, is there? He looks down and sighs, maybe she did, his ears twitch and he looks up, she shuffles around the corner clutching her arm, he notes how pale and sweaty she looks even in the freezing cave, he knows that's not good, infection may have set in, they need to get her to a camp, or a village, Mahanon feels fine himself, cold but fine.

“I think there's a way out” she whispers, her teeth chattering, considering she's a nord which he knows are used to the freezing weather, that is also worrying. “We should...think about moving” she tells him shaking. Her eyes is still bad, he can see it from where he sits, she sniffles and looks to him. “Lavellan” she warns, he looks away from her eyes. “Let's go” he nods and pushes himself up to his feet tucking the flask into his jacket and moves to her, she nods to him.

“Runa...” he states worried.

“I'm fine” she tells him. “I just want to get out of here...and see my daughter” Mahanon nods and smiles at her. Both of them know her chances of surviving are getting slimmer the longer they stay here, the cold, the infection, her injuries, they need to get moving.

 

 

 


	39. Found

Shivyla pokes at the porridge in her bowl, she sits with the charges, Meeko and Cicero.

“How's Lydia?” Dalish asks looking to Stitches who nods around his spoon, they may not know her very well, but she's important to the kid and they like the kid.

“She's gonna be fine...she just needs rest” Stitches looks to Shivyla. “Viy” the girl looks to him. “You can go see her, if you want” Shivyla nods.

“Thank you” she tells him, he smiles at her. Four days. Bull thinks watching the girl. Four days of nothing but snow. Of their hope slipping away bit by bit. Blackwall walks past snapping a piece of his armor into place, Bull looks to him and frowns.

“Where are you going?” he asks. Blackwall looks to him.

“They're sending out one last search party” he answers. He gives Bull a look, meaning that this will be the last one before they give up on Mahanon and Runa. “I'm going with them” Blackwall offers. “Solas and Varric are coming too” Bull stands.

“I'll go too...if you find them, none of you will be able to carry Ataashi back” he crouches in front of Shivyla who nods at him.

“Find her” the girl begs, Bull cups her cheek and nods.

“I'm gonna try real hard, kid, I promise” she nods and looks to Meeko who barks bouncing around, Bull smiles. “I'll take him too, don't worry” Shivyla smiles at him.

“I can really see why Mamae likes you” she repeats, he clears his throat as the others smirk. He pats the kids head and heads after Blackwall with Meeko.

….....................

Runa falls to her knees as another series of shakes hit her body, Mahanon stands at her side letting her ride them out, her arm clutched to her chest.

“You should just keep going” she tells him. “They need you more”

“And I need you” he tells her, lifting her good arm over his shoulder as she pushes herself to her feet. “I can't do this without you, Runa”

“I am sure you could....”

“Fine, then I don't want to....you're my friend” he tells her. “And I want my friends at my side...” they two of them trudge through the heavy snow drift and up the mountain following the tracks of the Inquisition that remain. Though it's all slowly disappearing. “Your magic not back yet?” he asks.

“No” she whispers. “I'm too close to.....too close to....it won't come back whilst I am so weak” he nods helping her along, she's taller and big than him which makes it difficult.

“Plus if I don't get you back I have a feeling I'd have a very mad Qunari after me” Runa laughs a little.

“He would have another warming his bed before you know it.....”

“What are you talking about?” Mahanon asks.

“Qunari, they don't feel things like that....it's just sex to Bull” Mahanon looks to her.

“Runa...do you really believe that?” he asks. She shivers. “Bull cares for you, deeply, he thinks he hides it but he can't....when he thinks no one's watching he'll look at you, and get this....smile” Mahanon sighs. “I wish someone would look at me like that” he mumbles, Runa groans and falls forward onto her face. “Runa!” Mahanon shouts and turns her over, her eyes....eye rolls back into her head. “Runa” he whimpers and clasps her face. “I don't know what to do” he admits. “I don't know how to help” he pats her down pushing her fur aside to get to her belt, he knows she has potions and herbs on here usually, he hopes they're labelled, he grabs a red bottle and frowns at it. “Red....red means bad?” he asks himself and frowns at the label. “But it has a heart on it.....hearts are good?” he sighs and pulls the cork. “Please be a good one” he whispers opening her mouth and pouring it in, it pours over the side of her mouth. “You have to drink this” he urges, she swallows and he relaxes pulling the bottle back, she coughs and turns her head to him.

“That won't last long” she tells him.

“Long enough to catch up” he stands. “You have to get up, Runa” he takes her wrist and pulls, she screams in pain, he drops her hand. “Shit, sorry” she cradles her hand to her chest. “I grabbed the wrong one” she shoots him a look. “I said sorry” she pushes herself up to her knees and then stands.

…...............

Meeko runs around the search party barking away, Bull has actually had to put on a shirt it's that cold, shirt and fur lined coat. He walks beside Blackwall, with Cullen and Leliana. Solas walks ahead, a light on the end of his staff the only thing lighting the way. Varric shuffles along behind them, the snow almost waist deep on him.

“This is ridiculous” Cullen states.

“We heard you the first five hundred times, Curly” Varric states. “You got your way, this is the last one” Cullen looks back at the dwarf.

“It's not that I don't want them to be alive....Runa is my friend...” Cullen looks away and shakes his head. “Despite her prowess she is still mortal”

“Commander” Solas calls, Cullen looks to him

“What?”

“You may wish to correct that statement” he tells them, stepping out the way to show the glow of the herald's hand ahead and Runa's tall figure at his side.

“Maker's breath” Cullen breath.

“So fancy meeting you guys here” Mahanon jokes, Runa snorts and then falls to her knees, Mahanon grabs her good arm. “Help!” he shouts. “Help her....she needs healers...” Bull moves first rushing to Runa's side, she falls into his chest.

“I got you, Kadan” he whispers stroking her hair. Blood already pools at her knees, she lifts her head to look at him and then her eyes roll and she goes limp. “Kadan?” Bull asks touching her face, Cullen moves to stand with him.

“Is she?” Bull presses the back of his hand to her cheek and counts.

“It's weak but she's alive” Bull answers standing and lifting Runa into his arms, she's still so limp. Bull looks to Blackwall and Cullen, both men worried for their friends. Blackwall moves first.

“I'll wake Vivienne and Dorian” he's already running back towards their camp.

“Should I get Viy?” Leliana asks walking at Bull's side, Mahanon walks with them, Varric struggling to keep up behind them.

“Not yet” Bull grumbles. “Not like this” Leliana nods agreeing. They hurry back towards the main camp, most standing seeing the Herald, unharmed walking into camp. 

 


	40. Dreams

Mahanon paces the tent they'd carried Runa to, Bull sits behind him, arms folded over his chest. Vivienne and Solas had pulled them out of the way, well Vivienne had scolded until they relented, Cullen had left when they'd started pulling Runa's clothing off, not without blushing. Blackwall stands at the entrance to the tent, head down, almost as if he would be praying, if he was the praying sort of man. Josephine and Cassandra had gone to talk to Cicero, Lydia and Shivyla before word from the camp reached them. Mahanon looks to Solas who touches a wound on Runa's stomach, a huge bite mark, he doesn't remember that happening but he is sure it's from the dragon, this is all his fault, he looks down, he should have made her leave with the others, should have told her to....to what? He thinks. To stay behind? To stand at the back? She would never have let that happen. But he would be dead, he would be dead and she would be fine. Bull stands and steers Mahanon into the chair, the elf now crying. Bull squeezes his shoulder.

“How was she walking?” Vivienne mumbles looking over the nord. Mahanon, Bull and Blackwall look to her. “This bite for starters” Solas looks to her. “The infection, the blood loss, the head wound, the fractured shin, broken wrist and dislocated shoulder...”

“Because she's stubborn” Bull answers. “Because she is sooo stubborn that she just doesn't stop, not for anything, because she knew, she knew there were people waiting for her”

“It going to take more than just us” Solas points out. “See if you can't find Adan” Blackwall, Mahanon and Bull share a look, Solas sighs. “One of you” Blackwall nods and leaves. “Lydia might now what will work on the Da’isenatha better than us....” Bull nods.

“I'll go” he looks to Runa before leaving.

“I need to gather some lyrium” Vivienne offers before leaving, Solas looks to Mahanon who sniffles.

“Lavellan” Solas starts, Mahanon looks to him. “Are you alright?” Mahanon nods.

“She healed me before we left the cave....” he stands and moves closer. “She's gonna be fine, right?” he asks quietly taking Runa's hand.

“Her injuries are....severe....that she's still alive is a good sign and we both know just how hard she will fight against this” Mahanon nods and strokes her arm.

_…....................._

_Runa runs, her ax and shield in hand, she's running forward, cutting down 'green' red templars as she goes, there is no end to them, she stops and spins on the spot, everything falls out and she tries to catch her breath, something isn't right. She tells herself. Something. She frowns and turns as a roar pierces the sky. A dragon flies across the sky. Big, narly looking and angry._

_“Dovah!!!” it roars at her as it changes course to intercept her. She shifts her weight and turns the ax slightly in her hand._

_“Joor Zah Fru!!!” she shouts and the dragon lands, she cries out and runs towards him, he opens his mouth and breath red shards at her, she rolls out of the way and hacks at his front leg. He swings his head around and knocks her off of her feet, throwing her against a wall, her head smashing back against it, she ignores it and stands, her brain still shaking in her skull. “Come on!!!” she shouts bashing her shield, she runs at the dragon as Mahanon, Blackwall, Dorian and Bull run up behind her, she should have know Bull wouldn't do as he was told. The dragon looks to Runa before taking off again, Runa turns to her friends, her vision swimming, she frowns, eyes fluttering, head pounding, she falls to her knees, everything around her disappearing as she collapses._

_…....................._

Mahanon is dozing when Bull takes his shoulder, the elf jerking awake and looking to Bull.

“The mages have done what they can for now.....why don't you go and get some sleep?” Bull offers.

“I just want her to wake up” Mahanon admits looking up at Bull.

“And she will” he tells the elf back. “It's Runa....” Mahanon smiles and nods.

“Yeah, it's Runa” Mahanon shuffles out the tent, Bull moves to Runa and brushes her hair back from her face, he can almost imagine she's just sleeping, he strokes her cheek.

“Kadan” he whispers, leans down and kisses her. “Get up” he begs. “You have to...I don't know what to do with these feelings....they didn't teach me how” he admits. “I need you to help me, explain them to me, I don't know....” he sighs and kisses her forehead. “There's still dragons to kill, Dragonborn” he pulls back, looks down at her then leaves the tent. Runa groans and shifts in her sleep.

_…...................._

_Runa runs, her ax and shield in hand, she's running forward, cutting down 'green' red templars as she goes, there is no end to them, she stops and spins on the spot, everything falls out and she tries to catch her breath, something isn't right. She tells herself. Something. She frowns and turns as a roar pierces the sky. A dragon flies across the sky. Big, narly looking and angry._

_“Dovah!!!” it roars at her as it changes course to intercept her. She shifts her weight and turns the ax slightly in her hand._

_“Joor Zah Fru!!!” she shouts and the dragon lands, she cries out and runs towards him, he opens his mouth and breath red shards at her, she rolls out of the way and hacks at his front leg. He swings his head around and knocks her off of her feet, throwing her against a wall, her head smashing back against it, she ignores it and stands, her brain still shaking in her skull. “Come on!!!” she shouts bashing her shield, she runs at the dragon as Mahanon, Blackwall, Dorian and Bull run up behind her, she should have know Bull wouldn't do as he was told. The dragon looks to Runa before taking off again, Runa turns to her friends. “What are you doing?” she hisses at them._

_“We're weren't about to let you go off by yourself” Blackwall tells her._

_“You have to let us help, Kadan” Bull tells her, she growls and turns back to where the dragon is flying above them._

_“Fine” she snaps and turns back to them, only to drop her ax and shield, the four of them lay broken on the ground, bloodies and broken, she screams._

_…..................._

Bull rushes into the tent and to Runa as she screams, he grabs her face.

“Runa” he snaps holding onto her as she thrashes. “Kadan” he growls. Solas runs into the tent behind them.

“Hold her down or she'll undo all the work we've done” Solas snaps setting his staff aside.

“I'm trying” Bull growls, Runa gasps, her eyes opening to look at him. “Kadan” he whispers, Solas looking at him strangely, Bull notes her eyes. “Solas” he snaps. “Her eye” Solas moves to stands on Runa's other side, Bull turning her head slightly, Solas touches the skin under her eyes and frowns leaning closer, Runa screams again and Solas cringes.

“Fus Ro Dah!!” Bull and Solas go flying back at Thu'um, Bull groans as Solas kneels.

“That is going to be a problem” Solas breath out shuddering, Bull know that look, that one on Solas' face, and any other time he would tease the elf but right now. “I suggest we gag her” Bull frowns and looks to Solas. “Just for now...” Bull nods and grabs the shirt he had been wearing and tears at it forming a cloth gag. Cullen, Blackwall and Cassandra all charge into the tent and look around as Bull wraps the gag around a now fully unconscious Runa.

“What are you doing?” Cullen snaps.

“She thu'umed” Bull answers. “Whilst unconscious” they all share a look as Bull pulls the gag tight and sets her back down gently. “Her eye” Bull reminds Solas.

“It's hard to say” Solas admits. “We'll have to see what it's like if she wakes up”

“If?” Blackwall asks. “Not when?” Solas sighs.

“Her injuries...she's not from this world, and our magic isn't working as well as we'd hoped” he sighs. “Lydia's still asleep and Cicero is remarkably uninformed and itching to get in to see her....”

“And the kid?” Bull asks.

“Viy?” Solas asks. “I can't ask her...”

“She spent the most time with Runa” Blackwall points out. “She might have paid attention to what she did” Solas sighs.

“Very well” he states and leaves the tent, Runa groans and shifts in her sleep, Bull sits at her side and takes her hand. Cullen takes up vigil at the entrance as Cassandra and Blackwall leave. Bull squeezes her hand.

 

 


	41. Finally Awake

Bull and Runa had headed towards Shivyla, Lydia and Sera once the bells rung out, the little girl reaching for her mother. Runa lifts her up and kisses her head holding her close to her.

“Mamae loves you” Runa whispers to her. “But she has to go and fight” Shivyla clutches to her as she already starts to cry. “Go with Sera” Sera nods, the elf happens to adore the small child, in the short time they'd met, she had someone to teach all her tricks to. “She will protect you” Runa sets Shivyla down, the girl reaching for Sera's hand.

“Runa! Bull!! Mahanon shouts passing them, they both nod. Runa turns to Lydia.   
“Find Cicero....help the people of Haven” Lydia nods and runs off, Sera looks to Runa who looks to Shivyla sadly before she and Bull are gone. The two of them running after Mahanon. He looks to them as they approach the gates. Cullen and Blackwall looks to Runa. “This is it” she tells them.

“Our defences are ready” Cullen tells her. “So are our men”

“We just need to hold them off long enough for the refugees to get away” Mahanon corrects “Once they're through the tunnel...we pull back”

“Set up a barricade” Runa tells them pointing back behind them. “The top of the steps, once the refugees from the outside camps are through pull back to there....once the dragon appears pull back to the Chantry and leave it to me”

“I still think you could use extra men” Blackwall tells her. She turns to him.

“They'll just get in the way....just get yourselves to the tunnels” they all share a look. “Look” she tells them. “We don't all have to die” she turns to Leliana. “Did you do what I asked?” Leliana smirks and nods.

“All it needs is a spark” Leliana answers, Runa nods and starts towards the gates.   
“We all know what to do” Mahanon snaps, the others make for their positions. Mahanon towards Runa, they share a look and she kicks the gate open.

….....................

Runa groans as she wakes, Bull is immediately at her side, touching her arm.

“Hey” he greets, her frowns and looks to him. “You're awake”

“Am I dead?” she asks. “Are you dead?” he shakes his head and kisses her, hard, tasting her, making sure she is really there with him and awake. “Bull?” she asks when he pulls back, he presses his forehead to hers.

“You're alive” he answers her. “I mean it was touch and go for a while....but you are alive”

“I don't understand” she whispers. “I was supposed to die” she tells him, he nods.   
“But you didn't....just like I said” he corrects, he helps her sit up as she shuffles a little. “I gotcha” he pulls her up and lets her rest back.

“What happened?” she asks touching the bandages at her chest. Bull shrugs.   
“After you and the Boss sent us back, we don't know, and he's not talking about it yet...”

“He's alright?” she asks, Bull nods.

“Yeah, a few cuts and bruises but nothing major....he said you healed him up”

“I did...” she answers and looks down. “How'd we do? The refugees?”

“Not one lost” He tells her with a smile. “A few soldiers with the fighting....but far less then would have if not for your warning” she nods and reaches up to her face, her finger stroking under her eye. Bull pulls her hand away and she looks to him.

“I can't see” she whispers. He lifts her face so she's looking at him. She just staring at him, blank, that one eyes all white. “Bull” she whispers.

“You're still recovering” he tells her. “It could get better” he looks to her sadly, strokes her cheek. One at least might get better, he can't see them saving the damaged eye. “I'll go get Solas....” he kisses her cheek softly.

“Bull....” she whispers. “Viy?”

“She's fine, she's safe...” he promises. “Lydia and Cicero too” she nods and looks down reaching for the blanket over her legs. “I'll go get Solas....and I'll tell Viy you're awake” she nods and he leaves her alone. She looks down and reaches up to touch her face.

…..................

Bull approaches Solas who sits with a bowl of something warm. Solas looks up at him.

“She's awake” Bull tells him, Solas sets the bowl aside and stands. “She can't see” Bull adds, Solas sighs.

“At all?” he asks.

“I don't think so” Bull tells him.

“I feared this would happen” Solas looks to Bull. “There was a bite mark behind her ear....I predicted that it could have hit her eye”

“But both of them?” Bull asks as they head towards Runa's tent.

“Her injuries were extensive...” Solas answers and sighs. “We'll have to keep an eye on her”

…....................

Fenris looks to Lydia who rubs her hands on her breeches, she's nervous, concerned, waiting on new of her friend, Runa, even Fenris has to admit she's a damn impressive warrior, for what she did for everyone. He looks to the bottle of wine in his hand, his last bottle, he stands and moves to Lydia, holds out the bottle to her, she looks to him.

“You look like you need this more then I do” he offers, she gives him a small smile and takes the bottle.

“We've been through a lot.....Runa and I” Lydia tells him. “I don't actually know what I'll do....if she doesn't...” Lydia takes a deep breath and looks down, Fenris looks around before sitting next to her and placing a hand on her arm, he can't reach her shoulder.

…....................

Shivyla lays between Krem and Dalish, the elf holding her hand as she fails to sleep, she just wants to see her mother, and they won't let her. Krem looks to her.

“Hey” Shivyla turns her head to him. “She's here and she's safe, okay, kid?” he asks taking her other hand. “It's better then her being out there and alone....and they're doing everything they can” Shivyla nods. “And as soon as they can they're going to let you see her...” he gives her a small smile as Meeko stirs at their feet. “You're mother is a force of nature....” Shivyla smiles. “Nothing will stop her” she nods agreeing. “Now get some sleep,she would hate it if you stopped looking after yourself” Shivyla sniffles and smiles at him.

“Thanks” she whispers, Krem strokes her hair and pulls a blanket over her.

…..........................

Bull stands watching Solas look over Runa, she's quiet as she waits for Solas to finish his examination, Solas lifts her chin and turns her face to peer at her eye before he pulls back.

“Runa” he starts, she lowers her head. “I can't tell you that you will definitely get your sight back” he tells her. “Your injuries....to be honest, I am surprised you are alive” she nods and he sighs. “I am sorry” he offers her as he steps away. “I'll consult the tomes, see if there isn't something else I can do” he tells them, though he knows there is nothing, if she is going to heal, she will, and if not.....well then they'll work around that, the Iron Bull manages with one eye. Solas looks to Bull who shrugs, Solas leaves. Bull sighs and moves to the chair beside Runa's cot, she pulls at the threads on the blanket.

“It's alright if you have other things to do” she whispers. “If there is somewhere else you would rather be”

“There is nowhere else I'd rather be” Bull corrects reaching for her hand, she pulls it away from him, he sighs. “Runa” he warns.

“You can leave” she tells him, sterner this time, a slight beg to the tone. “There's nothing here for you now.....so just leave”

“Do you really think me that shallow?” Bull asks her.

“I heard the stories” she tells him. “You never sleep with someone more than once, and I guess.....I was just waiting for something....” Bull touches her face, turning her to him.

“Kadan” he whispers.

“I want to be alone” she tells him, he nods a little and leans closer to her, breathes against her cheek, she closes her eyes.

“You don't need your eyes to see, Kadan” he whispers and strokes her cheek and down her neck to her collar bone, his fingers ghost over her flesh. “You have unparalleled instincts, you can still hear, touch and smell.....this isn't the end of the world” she lowers her head, Bull sighs. “You can still fight” he reminds her. “You still have your magic and your voice....” he sighs and stands brushing her hair back. “Don't push me away” he whispers before leaving her alone.

…...................

_Runa pants looking around, her axe and shield in hand, someone laughs, she frowns and looks around, no, not someone, something._

_“Dovah” it mocks. “or Dovah no more.....you could not kill the dragon, you could not save your village” she spins looking around. “Everyone you love will burn......I wonder if your daughter will die screaming”_

_“Shut up!!” she snaps back. “Just shut up”_

_“Maybe I will put one of my demons inside of her”_

_“You leave her alone” Runa shouts spinning on the spot, trying to find the source._

_“You need to calm yourself” Solas tells her, Runa spins to him. “You are attracting demons” he grabs her face. “It's okay” he tells her. “Everyone is safe....your daughter is safe” he reminds her. “The Herald is alive because of you, all the refugees, most of the soldiers will see their children again because of you” she takes a deep breath. “That's it, da’isenatha”_

_“I failed” she admits. “The dragon....I didn't kill it. What use is a dragonslayer that can't slay dragons?” she asks him. “What is my purpose here now?” he looks to her sadly. “I can't see....what use am I?”_

_“You're still a mother” Solas reminds her. “And a mage....there are other ways for you to help, to protect and save” she looks down and wraps an arm around herself. “You are not useless”_

_“I feel it” she admits. “I feel....” she shakes her head. Solas touches her shoulder._

_“We can talk about this when you are awake....” he offers. “And I'll show you how you can still be you.....” she sniffles and looks to him. “Now wake up” he whispers._

 


	42. Accepting

Runa sits with her legs over the edge of the cot, her fingers curled into the edge. She takes a deep breath and stands, cringing as the motion pulls on her wounds, she wraps an arm around herself and takes a step, stumbles into the support beam and cries out.

“Kadan?” Bull asks stepping into the tent. “What are you doing?” he asks moving to help her stand up straight, she pushes him away.

“I can do it” she snaps at him, he looks to her sadly. “I don't need your help” she tells him.

“Runa” he whispers.

“I need to do this myself” she tells him. “I need to know that I can...do this myself” he nods and strokes her cheek, she turns her face away from him.

“All right, I'm right here though” she nods, curling her fingers around the support beam before taking another step, steadier this time, she gets two steps before tripping over her own boots, left lying on the matt, she cries out hitting the floor, Bull grabs her shoulders and she shakes him off.

“Leave me” she snarls, he sighs and steps away from her just as Mahanon rushes into the tent with Blackwall.

“What happened?” Blackwall asks looking between them. “Runa?” he asks, she looks away from them all, holds out her hand trying to find the post again, her fingers grazing over it, she latches onto it pulling herself closer to it.

“I just want to be left alone” she tells them.

“We're your friends” Mahanon tells her. “We're not going anywhere” Runa looks down. “You didn't leave me when I needed you so I'm not leaving you now that you need me” Mahanon takes her hands from the support post, she pulls them away.

“You don't understand” she whispers weakly, turning away. “What is a warrior that can not see?” she asks them. “That cannot see a threat?” she looks down. “I am of no use to any of you any more” Mahanon looks to Bull who sighs and hangs his head. Blackwall shifts his sword to crouch in front of Runa.

“Runa” he states, she sighs and turns her head towards him. “You are still an incredibly talented healer” he tells her, she lowers her head. “And Vy's not going to care you can't see her....she's just going to care that you are here....and that you are alive” Runa sniffles, Blackwall brushes her hair back. “It's a big change, and yes, it is going to take time for you to get used to it....but we are here for you, all of us are. We'll help you adjust” Blackwall looks to Bull. “And the Iron Bull knows how to fight with limited sight....is he any less a warrior?” she shakes her head and then turns it, Blackwall corrects her aim, so she's looking at Bull. Blackwall leans closer to whisper to her. “Don't push him away” he whispers. “He doesn't care that you can't see, he loves you” Runa hangs her head as Blackwall stands. “All right?” he asks her, she nods and holds out her hand towards Bull, who smiles a little and takes it, he pulls her to her feet. She leans against his chest and closes her eyes. Blackwall and Mahanon share a look.

“Well...now that you are on your feet” Mahanon starts. “We can start thinking about moving from this miserable mountain” he teases just as Solas walks into the tent, he raises an eyebrow at them all.

“Come, Solas, join the party” Runa teases, he chuckles as Bull looks to her.

“You knew it was Solas?” he asks, she lifts her head to him.

“I felt his magic” she answers. Bull nods and touches the small of her back.

“I came to give you this” Solas holds out a staff/walking stick.

“If that's a walking stick I will shove it so far up...” Solas laughs interrupting Runa, Blackwall chuckles as Bull and Mahanon smirk.

“Just till you can manage without help” Solas moves to her, takes her free hand and wraps it around the staff. “It's still a staff first” he reassures her, she turns her head to him, he cups her cheek and she nods. “I'll talk to you later” he tells her before leaving.

“We'll go too” Mahanon offers. “Talk to the advisors” Mahanon and Blackwall leaves, Bull watches them go before looking to Runa.

“Do you still want me to leave?” Bull asks her, she swallows the lump in her throat and hangs her head.

“No” she answers, picks her up, slipping an arm under her legs.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“Putting you back to bed” he answers. “You still need to rest”

“I can do that” she snaps.

“I know you can” Bull assures her. “But let me do it” she hangs her head setting it onto his shoulder. “Let me do this for you”

“I'm sorry” she whispers. “I'm not very good at any of this” he sets her down on the cot and pulls a chair closer to her and sits at her side. “In Skyrim.....things are different”

“Kadan” he whispers taking her hand.

“Why do you call me that?” she asks. “What happened to Ataashi?” he strokes her cheek with his free hand.

“I'll tell you one day” he assures her. “I'm not ready yet” she turns her head to him.

“You're not very good at this either, are you?” she asks softly, Bull looks at her, traces the lines of her face, ever now, even with her looking so....lost, she is still so beautiful. “Bull?” she asks frowning, he squeezes her hand and takes a deep breath.

“Qunari don't have sex for love” he tells her. “And most never enter a serious relationship”

“Oh” she breathes.

“But I find myself wanting to.....with you” he admits “And I don't know how” he brings her hand closer. “This isn't something we're taught, Kadan” she sighs and shifts herself on the bed, it's barely big enough for her but she will make it big enough for the two of them, Bull chuckles and stands, lifts her straight up, and places himself on the cot, with her on his chest. She nuzzles into his neck as he wraps his arms around her tightly.

“It's okay, Bull” she tells him.

“How do your people....how does it work for you?”

“When we wish to marry, a woman will wear an amulet of Mara....and if a man is interested, they will go to her temple and they will exchange vows, begin their lives together”

“Any man?” he asks, she nods.

“Yes, even a stranger could approach and ask for her hand....” he smirks and strokes her hair.

“Your people have weird customs” he teases, she smacks his chest.

“So do yours” the tent flap opens again, Bull groans and looks to the intruder, before he smiles. Runa lifts her head and frowns. “Vy?” she asks, the little girl shuffles her feet and moves to the bed, Runa tries to follow her.

“Mamae” Shivyla whispers, Runa reaches for her.

“I'm alright” Runa assures her. “I just....Bull can you?” Bull grabs the girl's overcoat and hauls her up onto the bed, Shivyla laughs and wiggles around. Bull sets her down with them. “Vy” Runa whispers reaching for the girl, Bull moves her hands the right way. “Thank you” she whispers to him, Shivyla frowns at her mother.

“What's wrong?” Shivyla asks.

“I got hurt” Runa answers. “And...It's pretty bad”

“Are you going to die?” Shivyla whispers, Runa hangs her head.

“No, she's not” Bull answers. “She's just going to need a little extra help for a while....” Shivyla looks to Runa, her eyes still eerily white and bloodshot.

“All right” Shivyla whispers staring at her, Bull nudges her slightly and shakes his head, Shivyla looks down and takes her mother's hand raises it to her cheek, turns her head into it. Runa relaxes significantly and closes her eyes to stop herself from crying. Bull kisses her head and wraps an arm around her waist.

 


	43. Adjusting

Blackwall and Krem walks with Runa and Shivyla as head through the mountains, Runa's using the 'walking stick' Solas had given her, Lydia walks ahead, testing the ground for her, she'd been surprising all right with the whole blind dragonborn thing, going along the same lines as everyone else, Runa's a mage, and that Lydia would love to see anyone try and get to here, even now. Runa is a force to be reckoned with, that doesn't change just cause she can't see any more. Bull would help but he's been put on Shivyla, Cicero and Meeko duty, he doesn't mind, the kid loves to sit up on his horns, that way she can keep an eye on her mother. Meeko seems to not mind to the Qunari. Cicero walks just behind them, still assessing for threats, the little assassin is a funny little man, though he and Sera seem to get on like a cabin on fire so there is that, they kind of keep each other out of big trouble. Shivyla pats the top of Bull's head and he pulls her down and sets her on her feet, she keeps hold of her hand as Krem approaches them.

“Boss”

“Krem de la Creme” Krem rolls his eyes but smiles.

“Playing dad?” he asks, Bull shoots him a look. “It's not a bad thing” Krem tells him. “It kind of suits you” Bull raises an eyebrow. “Maybe Runa's a good influence on you” Krem teases and looks across at Runa. “How's she doing?”

“All right, considering.....” Bull answers. “She's tough though, right kid?” Shivyla smiles and nods.

“Bull” Krem states, Bull looks to him, notes his look.

“I know Krem” Bull tells him, Krem thinking about the Qun and their view on Runa, on mages and those with magic in them. “I'll deal with it when it comes to it”

“And if they order you to kill her?” Krem whispers, Bull looks to Runa who is talking and walking with Blackwall. “Will you?” Krem asks, Bull honestly has no answer. Could he? Could he bring himself to kill her if they called for it?

…...................

They'd set up camp once the sun started setting, another unimpressive patch of snow in the middle of nowhere, Bull takes Runa's hand and presses a wooden sword into it, Blackwall had spent the last few nights whittling away on a pair of them.

“What's this?” she asks turning her head to him.

“We're going to practice” he tells her, tapping her sword with his own wooden one, she frowns.

“Bull” she warns with a sigh, she's not going to be capable of any of this. He lifts her chin and nudges her into the correct stance.

“We're doing this” he tells her stepping away from her, spins his sword in hand as she looks sceptical. “I'm going to show you you can still fight....come on, stance” she sighs and adjusts her stance, the muscle memory is all there, she just can't see. “Ready?” he asks.

“No, not even remotely” she answers, he chuckles and then lunges for her, she can hear him, it's Bull, he's huge, but she can't see where to dodge, his wooden sword catches her face, she cries out and moves her head. Those around camp who had been ignoring them look up now.

“Stop trying to see” he scolds stepping away again. “You can't” she turn her head to him, her cheek already turning red. “Use your other senses. Stance” she takes a breath and returns her stance before he lunges at her again, she listens to him before she tries to block this time, he catches the back of her legs, knocks them out from under her, she lands flat on her ass with a groan. Bull leans over her and smirks. “Get out of your own head” he takes her hand and pulls her up. “You have the instincts” he tells her. “Use them....you can do this” she nods, he strokes her red cheek before stepping away, Runa takes a deep breath, hears his steps, feels them through the ground beneath her feet, she can hear him turning, she lunges first this time, Bull raises his sword to block her. Those in the camp standing to watch now, Runa strikes again, Bull blocks. She turns away just as he swings at her, feels the whooshing of air across her body, she spins and thrusts with her sword, catches the back of his leg, he grunts and spins to face her, Runa smiles, a real smile, for the first time since loosing her sight, Bull smiles back at her. Runa snaps her hand up and grabs his wrist before spinning beneath his arm and slapping his backside with her sword, he laughs and follows her. Solas watches, leaning on his staff, next to Cullen and Mahanon. Cassandra and Lydia stand together, nod, both knowing Runa had it in her. Cicero lifts Shivyla onto his shoulders to watch. Runa can feels and hear them all there with her, with them, watching them. Bull slashes with his sword and Runa blocks it, almost a little late but she did block it. He swings again, but she doesn't block in time this time, it catches her ribs, she cringes and grabs her side, her ribs had been pretty bad after her fall through the mining tunnel. Bull lowers his sword arm, waiting for her, she nods and stands up straight again before cringing and folding in on herself. Solas pushes himself up and moves to her as Bull does, taking the sword from her. “Kadan?” he asks, she groans and pulls her hand away from her ribs, her fingers tacky with her own blood, Solas reaches them and looks to her ribs and then to Bull.

“Perhaps training can wait until she has fully recovered” Solas scolds and pulls Runa's arm over his shoulder.

“You can't take her weight” Bull tells him taking Runa's other side. “I got her” Solas sighs and shakes his head walking away towards her tent.

“Don't be mean” Runa scolds Bull. “He's just trying to help” Bull helps her walk towards her tent.

“He's trying to get into your pants” Bull corrects, Runa laughs.

“Don't be ridiculous, Bull” he smirks as she scratches at one of his horns.

“I saw the way he looked when you thu'umed him.....if you offered, he wouldn't say no” Bull lifts her up, tucking his arms under her legs.

“Good thing I'm not offering then, isn't it?” she tells him, Bull smiles all dopey like, it's not like she can see it, he leans down and kisses her.

….....................

Bull watches Solas dresses Runa's ribs, she cringes and turns her head away.

“I'm almost done” Solas tells her, fastening it off and then standing. “There” he tells her. “Go easy on it” Solas warns them both before leaving the tent, Bull moves to sit next to Runa.

“Sorry” he offers. “I thought...”

“I know” she reaches for his hand, he closes the gap and kisses her hand. “It was fun”she tells him, he smiles and presses his forehead to the side of her head as Shivyla enters the tent, Bull smiles at her as she climbs onto the cot, Runa holds out her hand, Shivyla takes it and moves closer.

“You all right?” Shivyla whispers.

“I am” Runa assures her. “Just Bull was a bit rough that's all...” Shivyla shoots a mini glare at Bull who winks back at her, Shivyla smiles and shakes her head.

“Can you sing the song?” Shivyla asks. “It feels like forever” Runa kisses her head and nods against her head.

“Home is behind” Runa sings. “The world ahead. And there are many paths to tread” Bull strokes Runa's back as Shiyla rests her head in her mother's lap. “Through shadow to the edge of night. Until the stars are all alight” Runa threads her fingers into Shivyla's hair. “Mist and shadow. Cloud and shade. All shall fade. All shall fade. When the cold of winter comes, Starless night will cover day. In the veiling of the sun. We will walk in bitter rain. But in dreams, I can hear your name. And in dreams, We will meet again” She hums as Shivyla starts to fall asleep, the camp outside having fallen silent to listen. “When the seas and mountains fall. And we come to end of days, In the dark I hear a call. Calling me there. I will go there. And back again” Runa strokes Shivyla's cheek.

 


	44. What she wants (NSFW)

Bull glances at Runa as she sleeps fitfully. He touches her legs slightly and she relaxes under his touch, he brushes his hand along her thigh and listens to her breathing change, he smirks and leans down to kiss her thigh. She moans a little as she starts to wake. She turns her head and frowns.

“Bull?” she whispers, he kisses her thigh again and lifts his head.

“Who else?” he asks taking her hand and raising it to his horn.

“What were you doing?” she asks.

“What do you think I was doing?” he asks lowering his head again, she yanks on his horn to stop him.

“Why?” she asks, Bull frowns.

“Cause you're hot” he answers kissing her thigh, and then moves further up it. “And I happen to love....” he pauses and then closes his eyes, he can't tell her yet, he's not ready and neither is she, not with everything going on at the moment. “Doing this” he nibbles on her thigh, she sighs and then moans as he licks over the same spot. “You smell....amazing” he grumble sniffing up her leg and then burying his face between sniffing. She lowers her free hand to his other horn and wraps her fingers around both of them pulling him closer to her, he licks at her, tastes her, drinks from her as if his life depends on it. Growls and nips and suckles like he's feasting on the essence of all life. Her breathing rushes, her body heats up, every inch of her on fire, everything heightened with the loss of her sight, she can feel him more, smell her own arousal, smell his arousal, hear the sounds in his chest, rumbling out as he enjoys himself, can hear the slurping noises. She tightens her hold on his horns and thrusts her hips down onto his face, his hand, the one not holding her still slides down to stroke his own length. Her moans start to ascend in volume, she's getting closer, he takes his hand from her hip and slides two fingers straight into her, and they just slide in she's so wet and willing, he turns them, smirks and then crooks them, she throws her head back, her entire body arching and bending as she cums around his fingers, he sucks harder on her clit, grazing it with his teeth and she sees flashes of colours in the darkness of her vision. He runs the back of his hand over his lips before moving up her body, his fingers ghosting over her sides and up to her neck. She turns her head towards him.

“Why?” she asks again, he strokes her cheek and smiles at her, watching that little furrow between her brows. She's really concerned about this. He realizes, about everything going on with her, inside her own head. He kisses her jaw and down to her neck, pulling her thigh around his waist, rolls his hips, brushing the tip of his cock through her folds, he's rock solid, always is with her, she whimpers slightly holding onto his biceps.

“Because you are the only one that gets me this hard” he tells her, sniffing behind her ear. “Because you are a woman with the soul of a dragon.....because you are fierce, powerful and strong” he rolls his hips, pulling them back before he pushes forward, entering her, she bites her lip and throws her head back, exposing her throat, Bull drags his teeth over the length of it and holds her waist down as she writhes. He smirks and lifts his head to kiss her. She kisses him back as he moves with a steady rhythm, in and out, in and out, but this feels different, something more....sensual less carnal as it usually is, he laces his fingers with hers and raises her hands above her head, clasping her fingers with his, rolling his hips, watching the way her body moves under him, her breasts bouncing with every snap of his hips, and he's fucking memorised by them. He lets go of her hands and grabs her waist as he leans up and yanks her back to him as he thrusts forward, hard, she cries out, her entire body stiffening and jerking against him, she grabs her own breasts, squeezing them in her hands, rolling her own nipple between her finger and thumb.

“Bull!!” she growls, he chuckles and then moans as she clenches around him.

“Fuck, do that again!” he growls this time, she moans and clenches again, her breathing rugged and harsh, he nods and lifts one of her legs up and over his shoulder, he nuzzles into her calf and kisses it, a hand sliding across her stomach and between her legs. Pinches her clit, and she's gone, a moan, writhing, beautiful mess. He thrusts once, twice, three times and then he's spilling himself inside of her, falls forward, catching himself on his elbows over her, her leg still over his shoulder, he's still buried deep in her, and he's decided, this is his happy place, buried in her, them both in post fuck bliss and happy. He smiles and kisses her, she kisses him back wrapping her arms around his neck, scratching at the base of his horns. He strokes the scar tissue under her eye and then kisses it, she closes her eyes and lets him. “You're beautiful” he tells her.

….........

Bull plays with Runa's fingers as she dozes slightly against his chest.

“Tell me something” he whispers. “Is there something you've always wanted to do?” he asks her. “In bed?” she lifts her head slightly as he brushes his fingers down her ribs and kisses her neck.

“Oh...plenty” she tells him with a smirk. “Why? You think you're up for the challenge? Fulfil my ever desire” she purrs, Bull pulls her hips back towards his and pushes her front forward till she's on all fours in front of him, he groans and leans over her back to kiss the pace between her shoulders.

“Just try me” he growls at her, threading his fingers through her hair and yanks her head back, she moans and closes her eyes. “Tell me” he growls in her ear.

“I want you to watch” she tells him, Bull ruts against her ass. “As someone else fucks me” he closes his eyes. “Maybe Blackwall” she whispers. “Cullen.....Lavellan......maybe even Solas”

“What else?” he asks her.

“I want to watch you fuck someone else” she admits. “Maybe Dorian....Blackwall....I bet he has an open mind” Bull moans into her neck. “Tie me up” she moans out. “And I want to feel that rush of almost getting caught. I want it rough and hard and I want you to dominate me” Bull bites her shoulder, rutting harder and faster into the cleft of her ass. “I want to fuck outside. I want you to finger me under a table around everyone. I want to blow you under a table whilst you try to be quiet” he ruts faster, breathing heavily in her ear, he moves his hand to her mouth pressing his thumb between her lips.

“Suck” he commands, she eagerly takes the digit into her mouth and sucks on it, Bull moans and then pulls it free. “What about here?” he asks sinking his thumb into her puckered hole, she closes her eyes and moans. He smirks.

“Yes” she hisses, he moves his other hand around her waist and under her, sinks two fingers into her, whilst pushing his thumb in deeper. “Yes, Talos, yes!!!”

“What about both?” he asks watching his fingers disappear into her two holes. “Oh yes, both” he whispers and then leans down to kiss her back. “What else?” he asks moving his fingers in tandem with each other, she throws her head back and breathes heavily, moaning, whimpers. He pulls his fingers from her cunt and spanks her hard, she moans and leans forward. “What else?” he reminds.

“Roleplay....” she moans. “You can be my Arvaarad and I'll be your bad bad Bas Saarebas” Bull stares at her surprised and utterly turned on. “You could gag me and collar me and I'll bend to your every whim” she purrs. “We could fuck against the side of a dead dragon, a dead dragon that we killed together” he cums, all over her back, with a deep gluttonous moan. She chuckles as he lays lazy kisses over her shoulder. It's the dragon that did it, the dragon that pushed him over the edge, he raises a hand and spreads his seed over her back, she looks over her shoulder at him, Bull stares at the mess on her back, she grabs his wrist and pulls it towards her, she licks them clean, he moans and watches her.

“Kadan” he whispers and helps her roll onto her back. Someone clears their throat outside the tent and Runa smirks.

“If you two are quiet finished” Dorian teases, though there is something else to his voice, Runa gives Bull a look. “We'd like to get moving”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I have a few ideas for upcoming smutty stuff: Let me know what you think
> 
> Solas (definitely) - Maybe they have to infiltrate a Tevinter sex party or....slave party or something to do with Red lyrium import or magical artifacts, and they need a mage and someone comfortable enough with sex to be the 'slave'/'Whore'. With magic similar to Shivyla's necklace they could round/hide Solas' ear, and whilst Runa is a powerful mage, female magisters are less common. Whilst there they get a bit too much into their roles, he loves her thu'um. 
> 
> Dorian (Definitely) - Runa wants to watch, simple enough, maybe Dorian would try/taste a woman, maybe he can do Bull whilst Bull does Runa, like a Bull sandwich lol. But mostly just Bull and Dorian. 
> 
> Hawke (Probably) - 
> 
> Blackwall (Most likely) - I like to think that Blackwall is very open minded, and that he would at least try something once. So having Bull watch him and Runa is a possible. 
> 
> Arishok (Definitely) - Dragon Party at Skyhold. He is invited to attend (no one thinking he will come - surprised when he does) he takes an instant liking to Runa, due to her smell, though this worries Bull. 
> 
> Qunari (Idea) - This would be post Bull's personal quest, Runa will be kidnapped by the Qunari. So....questionable consent here. The Arishok wants a half Qunari half dragonborn baby. So she would be used as a.....pretty much a sex slave, a breeding slave sort of thing, (But if you guys will be uncomfortable with this, I won't write it, but maybe imply it)
> 
> Warden Alistair (Idea) - He catches Bull and Runa at it, they invite him to join in. 
> 
> Ser Barris & Michel De Chevin (Definitely) Not enough love for them too. This would be a foursome, but concentrating on Runa in the centre. 
> 
> Cullen (Maybe) - Suffering from his lyrium withdrawal, he gets aggressive and snappy at his men, Bull offers up an alternative, he can take it out on Runa instead. 
> 
> Lavellan?? 
> 
> Also situations:  
> Runa tied to her bed (this seems par for the course for Bull)  
> Up against the tavern wall (Inside)  
> Fingered under the table (Tavern)  
> In Cullen's office - Bull at the desk, Runa under the table.   
> Role Play - Arvaard and Saarebas with Collar and gag  
> Dead Dragon  
> Maybe Orlais Sex Shop so toys....  
> Whips  
> Double Penetration with any of the above men.   
> On the war table  
> In a lake (Maybe the Western Approach or Crestwood)  
> Body paints? Maybe the Vitaar  
> The Antaam-saar armour (You know the one)
> 
>  
> 
> AND A NON SMUTTY IDEA:  
> BABY QUNARI/NORD OFFSPRING. (RUNA GETTING PREGNANT, I PLAN ON IT BEING BULLS. SO ALL THAT ARISHOK STUFF WON'T AFFECT THAT)
> 
>  
> 
> AND ENDING? RUNA TO STAY IN THEDAS WITH BULL AND SHIVYLA??  
> OR  
> THEY COULD RETURN TO TAMRIEL, WITH THE CHARGERS, WHERE THEY CAN HUNT TROLLS 
> 
> MAYBE THEY GO BACK TO SKYRIM BETWEEN INQUISITION AND TRESSPASSER.


	45. Skyhold - Room, Robes, Hair

Skyhold - Runa's chambers, Robes and Hair

 

 


	46. Reaching Skyhold

Bull lifts Runa up, arms wrapped tight around her waist as he helps her over the boulder she'd almost tripped over, too busy laughing with Sera.

“Easy, Kadan” he warns. “We just got you patched up” he whispers in her ear holding her close to him as he sets her down.

“Sorry” she whispers back, he curls his hand around her waist and pulls her along with him. Sera chuckles and hurries towards Shivyla, the elf pulling the child up onto her shoulders. “Is she all right?” Runa asks, Bull nods.

“She's fine” he answers. “Lydia's hovering” he assures her softly. She nods and sighs.

“I thought I might....I might have something now” she tells him. “Some sight” she whispers. “But I don't...I still can't see anything”

“Give it time” he scolds softly. “You are impatient” he turns her and pulls her to him, her hands resting on his chest. She lifts her head to him, he strokes her cheek, brushes his fingers under her eye. “Give it time....let your body heal”

“What if....what if I never see again?” she asks him as the rest of the people from Haven pass them. He lifts her chin and kisses her.

“Then you never see again” he whispers against her lips. She clutches to his harness. “And you'll still be one of the fiercest and strongest women in this world and your own....Ataashi, do you know why I call you that?” he asks, she shakes her head. “Because It means....glorious one” she touches his chest. “It is what we call dragons, almost worship them, we understand just how powerful they are” he kisses her forehead. "That is why i call you Ataashi" he places his hands on her shoulder and turns her back around, nudges her forward, she uses her staff to walk, he takes his place at her side.

…...............

Shivyla takes Runa hand and walks with her up the hill, Bull walking behind them with the Chargers, Cicero and Lydia, even Fernis had taken to the band of misfits, mostly because none of them stare at him, or treat him any differently. He smirks now listening to Krem tell a story about Bull and a giant.

“Wow” Shivyla sighs and tugs on Runa's hand.

“What is it?” Runa asks. “You have to tell me” Shivyla nods and looks up at Runa.

“It's a castle” Shivyla states. “And it's huge” Runa smiles a little as Shivyla pulls away to run ahead, Runa sighs and lets Bull wrap his arms around her.

“It's defensible” he tells her. “Could use some work but....it's a lot better then Haven” he nudges her forward. “Come on....” he hovers close to her as they make their way to Skyhold, it is actually a shame she can't see it, she would love it. He touches the back of her neck softly and smiles.

….................

Mahanon watches Bull set Shivyla on the top of his horns and takes Runa's hand, leading her away from the crowds of refugees and to a quiet corner, he gently helps Runa sit before setting Shivyla in Runa's lap, he whispers something to them, Runa and Shivyla nod and then Bull walks away. Mahanon sighs watching Runa's smile turn sad, he himself then smirks and turns walking away, he has an idea.

….................

Mahanon moves towards his advisors and rubs his hands together, he might be about to ask a lot but he thinks....it's overdue. He takes a breath.

“Can I have a word?” he asks them, Cullen, Josephine and Leliana look to him. They each nod encouragingly. “Well..it's about Runa” he starts and folds his arms over his chest. “I want her to have an advisory position” he tells them. “Or at least a higher position, after what she did for me, for everyone at Haven....”

“We happen to agree” Josephine interrupts. “We were just talking about her actually”

“You were?” Mahanon asks.

“An advisory position” Cullen answers. “Dragon-slayer Runa Oaken-Heart, Dracon advisor” Mahanon nods and smiles.

“And she'll have the option to put together her own team” Leliana adds. “My guess is that she'll choose Lydia, Cicero and maybe the Iron Bull...this team will go with her when she kills dragons, for the Inquisition” Josephine looks down.

“Can I point out that out Lady Dragon-slayer is currently blind” Josephine tells them.

“Which is why we're giving her the team” Leliana explains. “She's not useless, Josie, she just needs a little help” Josephine nods.

“Of course...” she makes a note on her board. “I already have reports from the Storm Coast of a dragon and a giant. Perhaps once Skyhold is in better shape, that can be their first assignment” they all nod agreeing.

 **** ~~~~

…...............

Fenris sits next to Runa and places an apple into her hand, she smiles and looks to him.

“Fenris” she states, he looks to her.

“How did you know?” he asks her.

“There's a hum around you” she answers. “It's the lyrium....I feel it around the templars too....but it's stronger with you” he nods and looks around. “What do you think?” she asks.

“It's.....busy” he answers rubbing his hands on his knees.

“I'm sure Bull will be happy to have you as a Charger” she assures him. “If you ever need to get away” Fenris nods and smiles.

“Yes” he tells her. “You have a magister now” Fenris points out watching Dorian.

“He's not a magister” Runa corrects. “He's an Altus” she turns her head to Fenris. “He opposes everything Tevinter is” she tells him, Fenris looks to her. “That's why he left....because he wanted to be part of something better. He's most definitely not like his landsmen” she shrugs. “Talk to him” Fenris grumbles and then stands.

“Are you going to be all right on your own?” he asks her.

“Don't worry about me” she answers. “I'll be fine” he nods and then walks away, Runa sighs.

…...............

“This is just temporary” Bull tells Runa as he pulls off her boots. “Once Skyhold's been fixed up a bit, they'll assign everyone somewhere” she nods and looks away as he pulls off her other boot, he rubs her ankles and then her calves, and then up to her knee.

“I wish I could do something to help” she admits, he nods and kisses the tops of her knees, undoing the laces on her breeches. “Rather then just sitting around...”

“And you will, Kadan, it's dangerous for you to be wandering around....” she closes her eyes, letting a tear slide down her cheek, she hates being useless. Bull brushes it away and pulls her to the edge of the bed, kneeling between her legs. “Hey” he coos turning her chin to him.

“I'm sorry” she whispers.

“It's a big change” he kisses the corner of her lips. “You are bound to have ups and downs” he pulls on the laces of her gilet and pushes it over her shoulders.

“I can't even take my clothes off, without help” she reminds him.

“We both know that's a lie” he teases. “You just prefer that I take them off” she smiles a little and bites her lip.

“Oh, caught out” he chuckles and kisses her.

“I'm not complaining” he strokes her cheeks and down her neck. “Now let me finish taking your clothes off” she smiles. “And we'll eat cheese in bed” she nods and holds her arms over her head, letting him pull her tunic over her head and sets it aside.


	47. Lady Grandmaster

Runa sits in the Skyhold gardens, it's peaceful and she can't hurt herself. She takes a breath and then smirks hearing Mahanon approach her, she turns her head towards him

“Well, well, well.....Inquisitor” she teases, he snorts and takes her hand, slots it with his and they walk through the Skyhold gardens, a week they've been here now, Mahanon is now Inquisitor, leader of the Inquisition, he deserves it, Runa thinks as Mahanon leads her back into the keep. He pushes through the heavy door and smiles at Runa. Cullen clears his throat and Runa turns her head towards the sound.

“Runa. For your actions in Haven, for the lives you saved, for the sacrifice you were prepared to make....we are offering you an advisory position”

“Lady Runa Oaken-Heart of Skyhold” Leliana adds. “Dracon advisor to the Inquisitor and Dragon-slayer of the Inquisition” Runa takes a breath, touched by this, but she can't, she can't see, so she can't kill dragons. What use is she going to be?

“Thank you” Runa starts. “But...” she looks down. “I fear I wouldn't be a very good dragon-slayer any more”

“That's where we come in” Lydia states with a smirk. “Myself and Cicero have volunteered to your first two Dragon-Knights”

“What's that?” Runa asks frowning.

“Under the command of the Dracon Advisor” Cullen answers. “Your Dragon-Knights will track and locate dragons all across Thedas. We've put up a sign up sheet in the yard, those within Skyhold that wish to volunteer”

“After what you did for them, Da’isenatha” Solas starts. “I have no doubt that they will soon pour in”

“I didn't really do anything” Runa tells them, they all share looks and then look to Bull, who shakes his head and moves to Runa, he touches her arm and then takes her hand.

“Didn't do anything?” he asks. “Do you really believe that?” she lifts her head to him. “Cullen, how many men died in Haven?”

“Fifteen” Cullen answers.

“And how many could have? If not for Runa's warning?”

“Hundreds” Cullen answers. “All of us, if she hadn't gone after the dragon and kept him off Haven for as long as she did” Bull looks back to Runa.

“Didn't do anything?” he asks again. “And not just our world, your own” he reminds her. “Lydia....” she nods.

"All of Skyrim owes you their lives, my Thane" Lydia tells her. "....and not just for what you did with Alduin, with the World Eater....but for helping Ulfric, for giving Skyrim back to it's people, for returning lost swords, rescuing sons, collecting bear pelts, and giving coins to the beggars on the streets.....and they'll never thank you for it.....these people are trying to thank you” Runa looks down and nods.

“I didn't mean to sound ungrateful” Runa tells them. “I am honoured, of course I am, I just don't know how much use I'll be”

“You have magic” Dorian points out.

“Your voice” Blackwall adds.

“Your mind” Mahanon tells her. “Your knowledge. You are not useless” Runa nods and smiles.

“Can I make one suggestion, then?” she asks.

“Depends what it is” Leliana teases. Runa takes a breath and nods.

“Back home, back in Skyrim....there was this faction called the Dragonguard, members of who swore an oath to exterminate the dragons” she tells them, Lydia and Cicero smile. “And as nice as Dragon-Knight sounds....”

“Knight-brothers and sisters” Lydia states. “And their Grandmaster, like the original Dragonguard”

“It would be a nice tribute” Cicero offers. “To the Blades”

“Delphine would be ecstatic” Lydia teases. Runa smiles and nods. “She might have even cracked a smile”

“Then....May I announce...the Lady Grandmaster Runa Oaken-Heart” Josephine reads as she writes. “Leader of the Inquisition's Dragonguard” Josephine smiles. “Hero of Haven” there's a wave of agreement, Runa smiles a little. “Dragonborn of Skyhold” Josephine smiles and inclines her head. “Now that is settled.....there is one more thing to attend to....The Iron Bull...would you care to do the honour?” Bull smirks and looks to Runa.

“As....the second most powerful member of the Inquisition, you get your own chambers....” Mahanon smiles and nods. “Shall we?” Bull asks holding out his arm to Runa, she reaches up and touches his elbow before sliding her hand through his arm.

…................

Bull sets his hands on Runa's shoulders as he looks around the room and smiles, it's perfect for her.

“Describe it to me” she asks of him, he kisses her head and takes her hand, uses it to point around the room.

“You bed....simple and functional, they said that you can go to Orlais and see if anything takes your fancy” he moves her hand. “A dressing table, Dalish already laid out your belongings” he moves her hand again. “There's a chest there for your clothes” he moves her hand again. “Alchemy table and enchanting table, Vivienne and Solas seemed to agree on that addition, Solas already stocked it for you.....the floor is covered in soft rugs, just in case you fall....” he tells her softly, running his hands along her arms and down her waist. “The walls are covered in gold silk rolls of fabric, and the windows are stained glass, with dragons” he nuzzles into her neck. “And a comfy reading chair in the corner, next to a pile of new books from Dorian” he pulls at the back of her dress, pushing the fabric up and over her ass, she smirks and shakes her head.

“You are...”

“I'm what?” he teases pulling her ear between his teeth.

“Insufferable sometimes” she tells him, he laughs and tugs her waist closer to him. “Insatiable the rest of the time” she moans as he strokes her thighs.


	48. Homesick

Cullen stands with Josephine, Leliana and Runa around the new war table, covered in a map of Thedas, and little markers for each of them, his lions, Leliana's crows, Josephine's golden suns, and then Runa's dragons, along with one dagger inserted into Haven, a reminder. Josephine leads Runa's hand to a marker over the Storm Coast as Mahanon walks into the room and looks between each of them. His advisors. He smiles, he can do this, with them at his side.

“So” he states and they all look to him, well Runa lifts her head towards his voice. Bless her. “Where do we start?” he asks.

…...........

Runa stands with Lydia and Cicero as two horses are brought to them, Runa sighs and rubs her fingers through her hair.

“You miss it already” Lydia points out adjusting her new Dragonguard armour. “The adventure, the travelling and the fighting”

“A little bit” Runa admits. “But this is.....better” she hesitates. “I can spend more time with Vy, and Bull, and....”

“When you see again, Listener will come out with us” Cicero tells her.

“If, Cicero, if I see again” Runa corrects, Cicero and Lydia share a look. “And just cause I can't see doesn't mean I don't know when you two do that” Runa scolds, Lydia smirks and shakes her head.

“We won't be gone long, it's only the Storm Coast, Krem and Dalish has agreed to come with us, just to show us the way....”

“All right, be careful, and send reports” Runa tells them.

“Yes, Grandmaster” they both states together, Cicero then chuckling as he climbs onto his horse.

“I hate you both” Runa grumbles and turns to walk away. Lydia smiles and shakes her head and looks to Cicero who looks to Runa sadly.

“She'll be fine” Lydia assures him, Cicero nods and then looks away from Runa.

….................

“Dorian?” Runa asks entering the rotunda, she drags her hand along the wall, can smell Solas' paints from where he's started a mural on the wall, can hear Leliana's crows in the rookery above, smaller elf finger wrap around her wrist.

“Careful, da’isenatha” Solas tells her softly. “The paint it still wet” he pulls her hand away and guides her across the rotunda. “And Dorian is in the courtyard receiving a delivery of books”

“Oh” Runa sighs, Solas guides her to the chair across the desk, he sits on the other side.

“Can I help?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“No, I was going to ask to borrow his shampoo” Solas then smirks and lets out a small chuckle. “I ran out and Josephine says it'll take at least another two weeks to set up a trade route for unnecessary items and I know Dorian has some...”

“That would be a good educated guess” Solas offers, Runa touches the arm of the chair. “How are you coping, da’isenatha?”

“I have no sight, Solas....not a lot for me to do any more” she offers sadly. “Plus I'm running out of Skyrim things” she admits. “Kind of....souring my mood even more”

“Yes, I suppose that would” he tells her taking her hand.

“The last of home, disappearing.....I...cursed the Maker the other day” she tells him. “Instead of Talos. This world is changing me, Solas. And I'm not sure whether it is for the better” he squeezes her hand.

“Do you want to go home?” he asks her.

“Yes” she answers without hesitation. “I want to go back to Skyrim....but I don't want to leave Thedas, I love it here, I love the people here....but that's my home, and my father is there, my people...” she scoffs and shakes her head. “I have no way of going home, I have not heard from Sheogorath since before Haven, I just....even the red lyrium Lydia and Cicero used has vanished...” she leans on the arm of the chair and rubs her forehead.

“Would you care for some tea?” Solas asks, she smiles and nods.

“Tea sounds perfect” she whispers, he pats her hand and stands.

.................

Runa touches the petals on a flower in her lap, taking in the smell of it as she sits in the gardens again listening to the sounds, the Chantry sisters praying in the tiny Chantry behind her, the children laughing as they play, Shivyla with them, Cole is around, whispering things, Runa can only just make him out. She cocks her head hearing footsteps approaching her.

“So you're the dragon woman, Varric's been writing about” a voice states behind Runa, she turns her head to her shoulder as heavy booted footsteps approach her.

“You must be Hawke” Runa states, Hawke raises an eyebrow at her.

“How did you know?” he asks looking at her blind eyes, Runa smirks.

“No one talks about Varric with that much warmth and annoyance in the same breath unless they know him” Hawke laughs and sits at her side. “And the Inquisitor told me you were here....” she smirks, Hawke smirks and nods.

“Fair enough.....Fenris told me where to find you” Hawke takes her hand. “I was wondering if you would join me for lunch, share some stories” Runa smiles.

“I would love to” she answers, he helps her stand and slips her hand into his arm and walks her through the gardens.

….............

Runa sits braiding Shivyla's hair, the child watching Cullen train his troop, but even Runa can tell something is off about him, he's snapping at his men, more aggressive towards his men.

“If you were in a real fight, you'd be dead!” Cullen snaps, Runa kisses Shivyla's head and ties off her hair. Bull approaches behind them and sits at Runa's side.

“Someone's in a bad mood” he teases watching Cullen.

“Hmm” Runa answers and leans against his arm, he kisses her head and then looks to Cullen again.

“It a shame he doesn't have someone...” Runa slaps her hand over his mouth, Bull smirks.

“Child” she warns nudging Shivyla up. “Vy, why don't you go see if Josephine needs any help” Shivyla sighs and stands and walks away, Bull watches her go before looking to Runa.

“Someone to work out his frustrations” he finishes as she pulls her hand away. “Someone he could just.....take it out on” he stares at Runa, his eyes raking over her. “Someone who can take it” Runa cocks her head and turns her head up to Bull.

“You mean me?” she asks, Bull shrugs.

“I mean, he was on your list” he points out. “As was hard and fast....” Runa sets her hand on Bull's thigh.

“If he says yes, I won't say no” she tells him, pats his knee and stands walking away, Bull licks his lips and glances to Cullen who rubs his head.


	49. Dreams and Reality (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this there is....dream: Hawke x Runa x Blackwall (Public masturbation)   
> Reality: Bull (Rough, restraints, choking, spanking, multiple orgasms, mention of a strap on)

_Runa laughs and touches Hawke's arm as he chuckles, having told her about the time he caught his Uncle in a brothel, her finger stroke his arm and he watches them before looking to her face. She's smiling, all friendly but there is something to her touch that is slightly more sexual. He shakes his head, shaking it off, and reaching for his goblet with his free hand._

_“Mind if I join you?” Blackwall asks approaching the table, Runa smiles and shakes her head, Hawke shakes his head too._

_“The more the merrier” Hawke tells him, Blackwall sits on Runa's other side and gently touches her arm, she smiles at him._

_“We're sharing stories” she tells him._

_“And I do believe, Grandmaster, it is your turn” Hawke tells her, she smiles and then nods._

_“All right, I think I have one” she smirks and then starts to tell a story, the time she and Marcurio travelled into dwarf ruins and found an ancient dwarven sex toy. Hawke however, his attention is on Runa's hand as it disappears under the table and pulls her skirt higher up her legs whilst she talks, Hawke glances to Blackwall who winks back at him before sliding his hand along Runa's thigh, as far as Hawke's aware he is sure she's with that huge qunari they have hanging around and yet this Grey Warden so readily touches her. Runa gasps slightly as the Warden's hand disappears under her skirt, Hawke can guess, Runa tightens her hold on Hawke's arm. He places his free hand over it and strokes the back of her wrist. He'd heard whispers of Runa and how she's.....looser with her love then others, he knows there are two templars that boast in the tavern the night before, they'd been boasting how they'd both had her, at the same time, but it seems since she and the qunari started 'seeing' one another, all her other free love had stopped. Her hips move slightly against the bench and she clenches her hand around Hawke's arm. He looks around the dining hall, which is pretty empty, the three of them, a small group of soldiers in the corner eating lunch, their attention elsewhere. Hawke looks back to Runa as she bites her lip and closes her eyes, he looks to Blackwall who's free hand is swiftly moving under the table, his own eyes locked on Runa's face, Hawke turns back to Runa and then lunches forward, pressing his lips to her neck, his hand moving to wrap around her neck, softly, holding her into place so he can ravish her neck, his other hand moves down to join Blackwalls between her legs, the two men working her over, building her up, she moans and writes between them, Blackwall presses his lips to the other side of her neck, and he reaches over to palm Hawke through his breeches._

…..............

Runa wakes with a gasp, her chest heaving, her body aching, she turns to Bull laying next to her, snoring away, she smirks and straddles his waist, he's pretty much hard between her, he always gets hard sleeping next to her, she rubs herself against him whilst tracing the lines of one of his tattoos, Bull groans in his sleep and runs his hands up her bare thighs and gently bucking up, he moans as she grinds down against him and then he's awake.

“Hmmm, Kadan” he moans grabbing a handful of her ass and gyrating her harder against him.

“I had a dirty dream” she tells him.

“Yeah?” he asks as she leans over him, her nose brushing over his. “Tell me...”

“You weren't there” she whispers. He raises an eyebrow and kisses her, reaching between them to stroke himself.

“Mmmm tell me” he repeats as he guides himself into her and she moans, throws her head back and claws at his chest. He slaps her rear and she gasps. “Tell me” he repeats.

“I was having lunch with Hawke and Blackwall” she tells him raising up to bounce on his cock. “Blackwall was fingering me in the great hall” Bull groans. “And jerking himself off, Hawke started to kiss my neck....” she moans and places her hands on his chest. “And his hand...his hand moved....Oh, Bull!” she moans louder as he thrust up into her. “He and Blackwall worked together....Oh, Talos!! Harder!!” she moans, Bull grabs her waist and throws her backwards, keeping himself inside of her as he moves over her, pulling up her legs to place them over his shoulders, bending her in half, he fucks into her.

“Fuck” he groans and watches her breasts bounce with each thrust. “Would you let them fuck you?” he asks licking up her calf. “Together?”

“Yes!” she answers grabbing a hold of her own breasts. “Blackwall in my ass” she admits. “Hawke in my.......” Bull manages to fuck her harder still, she throws her head back. “Bull!!”

“Tell me more” he grunts out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” she chants, he wraps his fingers around her neck, hid thumb pressed to the centre of it, not hard enough to hurt but only to slightly cut off her breathing.

“Tell me” he growls and yanks her waist back against him. “What. Else. Would. You. Let. Them. Do?” he accentuates each word with a thrust.

“What ever they wanted” she moans out, Bull leans over and kisses her, she moans into his mouth and wraps an arm around his neck, he tightens his hand around hers.

“You're a naughty little mage” he teases and smirks.

“Oh Maker, yes!” Bull raises an eyebrow at the foreign term on her tongue that she chokes out, Bull groans as she clenches around him, Bull then abruptly leaves her empty and alone on the bed, she pants and whines and writhes begging for him to come back. “Bull!” she snaps, he chuckles and grabs her his, manoeuvring her into another position, flat onto her front, he slips a pillow under her waist, propping her ass up. He storks along her shoulders and down her arms with one hand whilst his other grabs her belt from the floor by the bed, he smirks and yanks a hand behind her back. He leans over and kisses her neck.

“This good?” he asks wrapping the belt around her wrist, she nods. “Use your words, Kadan”

“Yes” she tells him. “Please” he pulls her other wrist behind her back and loops the belt around that too before leaning back and tightening the belt around her hands, he moans and runs his hands down from the small of her back to her ass and then between her legs, roughly pries them apart and then drives his hips forward, entering her again, she moans and buries her head into the bed, his hands clasp her waist and yank her back onto him, her hands clenching and unclenching against her back as she tries to reach for him.

“Is this what you want them to do to you?” he asks, thrusting in and out of her, grabs the belt and yanks her up till she can touch his hips. “Is it?” he growls. “Just let them take you, over and over and over and over” with each over he snaps his hips harder against hers. “Till you're begging them to stop” she cries out as she cums around him, he licks her neck. “I'm not going to stop” he tells her. “Not until you are screaming my name” he throws her front half forward and yanks up her ass, slides his thumb along the small of her back and between her ass cheeks, strokes her other, puckered hole and she cries out in pleasure, Bull groans, loves her like this, loves seeing her coming undone beneath him, loves that her mind is as filthy as his is, loves her. He flips her over, her hands pinned beneath her, grabs her thighs and pushes them as far apart as he can get them, rotating his hips, pushing himself deeper into her, he moans, utterly infatuated by her and this moment, there is no Inquisition, no breach, no......no Qun. Just him and her and the warmth of being inside of her. He leans forward and kisses her, all tongue and teeth and fierce need. He kisses down her jaw and to her neck, where he bites and licks and sucks at her skin, inhaling the dragon scent that radiates from her. Runa writes harder, she close to another orgasm, so close, just a little more, he smirks and lowers his head, sucks on a nipple, and she is exploding around him. Something shatters across the room, but neither of them have any care to check it. There is the feel of her magic in the air as she forces her hips to move with his. Tears are now forming in her eyes and running down her cheeks, he leans up and licks them away before kissing her. “One more” he whispers against her lips.

“I can't” she whispers back.

“You can” he corrects. “And you will” he tightens his hold on her waist and still somehow manages to fuck her harder and faster. Reaching places inside of her she had no idea existed. He slides a hand between them and roughly runs his finger over her clit, matching his hips, and she can feel it building already, she curls her hands into the blankets under her and pushes her hips up into his, matching his speed and force, a perfect match for him. “That's it” Bull growls.

“Bull!” she moans.

“Louder” he commands slowing his hips but keeping the force behind them.

“Bull!” she shouts, his finger speeds up on her clit and her moans increase. “Bull, Bull, Bull, Bull!!!” she screams chanting, over and over, Bull smirks and leans over to bite her nipple, she screams in pleasure and cums, one last time, Bull roars and follows her, spilling himself inside of her. She pretty much turns to mush beneath him, Bull smirks and kisses her gently.

“You all right, Kadan?” he asks, she sighs happily and he chuckles leaning up and turning her over to undo her hands, he sets the belt aside and rubs her shoulders and arms, to stop the ache he knows will come. He kisses the back of her neck and then turns her over, she's already dozing, he smiles and kisses her, she kisses him back, sloppily, lazily, he smiles and pulls back, helping her back into bed.

“I don't know if you have them here” she tells him sleepily. “But back in Skyrim, we have these harnesses...for women, so they can fuck their men” Bull raises an eyebrow, they do have them here, Orlais is very....open minded with sex, as long as it is kept behind doors or at one of their 'parties'.

“You want to fuck me?” Bull asks, Runa smirks and lazily strokes his tattoo.

“Do you want me to?” she asks back sleepily, Bull smirks and kisses her head.

“We'll talk about this another night” he strokes her hair. “Go to sleep” he tells her softly, she nods.

“All right” she agrees and nuzzles into his chest. Bull strokes Runa's wrists as she falls asleep against her chest, he watches her softly before he sighs.

“I know you're asleep” he states. “And I'm not ready to tell you this when you can hear me....” he kisses the red marks forming on her wrists. “But I love you” he tells her. “And I have no idea what to do about it” he looks to her and strokes her cheek.


	50. Proposition

Runa sits at the small table in her chambers, Bull across from her, they both eat the breakfast brought in by the servants, Shivyla had come, eaten and left again, she has a whole new castle to explore. Bull glances to Runa as she licks her fingers clean before he takes her other hand, her head turning to him.

“I think it's time we set some ground rules” he tells her, she frowns and cocks her head.

“About what?” she asks.

“Us” he answers, she looks panicked a second before it is gone. Runa pulls her hand back and sets it in her lap.

“All right” she whispers, Bull watches her before he reaches over and kisses her, just to reassure her, he pulls back and sits again.

“You listed some....things” he starts. “And a lot of them are.......you need a safe word, we need a safe word, just in case”

“A safe word?” she asks, relaxing slightly. “Fine” she sighs. “Like what?” Bull smirks.

“Katoh” he tells her. “If we do something that.....pushes you too far”

“All right, we won't but....sure” she tells him. “Anything else?” Bull stares at her, a little surprised, he's pretty sure a lot of what she wanted was just fantasy, but now, maybe she'd done some of them before.

“As much as I don't mind sharing you” She leans closer and he takes her hand. “I think from now on.....we can do whatever we want with whoever we want” she frowns, he strokes her cheek. “But the other has to be there” to be honest, this is him making sure that everyone knows she's his, at the end of the day, no matter what they do with her, no matter how good they make her feel it's him, she will return to him, she is his and no one else's. Even if he's not ready to tell her that. “Whether we watch or participate, depends on the moment...” Runa nods a little. “You can say no” he assures her. “This is just about us sharing our experiences....”

“No, I know” she whispers. “It's a good idea” she admits.

“And it's not like it's going to be all the time.....” Bull tells her. “I'm offering it because of your list, the watching, the sharing....it makes sense”

“Do you want to sleep with other people?” she asks.

“Without you?” he asks back, she nods. “No” he answers. “I want to share everything with you” he purrs standing to kneel at her side, she turns her head to him. “Kadan” he breaths brushing his hand under her dress skirt and strokes up her thigh. “Everything” he growls and kisses her.

…................

Bull sits across from Cullen who rubs his head and scratches his quill against the parchment in front of him. Bull had persuades the Commander to take breakfast with him, under the pretence that Bull wanted his Charger's more involved, where that is true, this is a meeting for something entirely different.

“There are reports of bandits on the Storm Coast, they seemed to move in once you left” Cullen tells him rubbing his head harder.

“Whatever you think is best” Bull tells him, Cullen looks to him. “Honestly I'm not really here to talk Chargers” Bull offers, Cullen sighs and leans back in his chair. “Firstly, eat” Bull tells him pointing to Cullen's full plate. “Secondly, I have a proposition for you” Cullen raises an eyebrow as he takes a sweet bread bun from his plate.

“A proposition?” Cullen asks.

“For....stress relief” Bull elaborates, Cullen narrows his eyes and then snorts.

“I'm not....sleeping with you, Bull” Cullen tells him, Bull chuckles and leans back himself.

“Relax, that's not what I am offering....at least....not with me” Bull tells him, Cullen looks to him, Bull raises an eyebrow and Cullen figures it out. Runa. He's offering him a night with Runa. Cullen would be lying if he says he hasn't thought about it. He has. She's an impressive woman, a beautiful woman and he has thought about her more than once, more so when his lyrium withdrawal is bad, he'll think of her whilst he relieves some....tension. He's imagined what she looks like under that dress she's been wearing around Skyhold, it leaves little to the imagination.

“And you'd be all right, with her.....being with someone else?” Cullen asks, Bull shrugs and smirks. Cullen hasn't dismissed the idea of being with Runa, good start.

“We have one rule” Bull admits. “We can sleep with whoever we want, as long as the other is present”

“So you would be watching?” Cullen asks, that idea doesn't bother him as much as it should, his experiences with the Qunari hasn't exactly been all that great, but for the most part Bull seems better then his kinsmen.

“Yes” Bull answers watching Cullen, studying his expressions. “You don't have to decide now” Bull tells him standing from his seat. “Take a few hours, a few days, then come find us” Cullen looks up at him. “We can do whatever you want, whatever you need, Runa's very open minded”

“And she's all right with this proposition?”

“She said, 'if he says yes, I won't say no'” Bull answers before leaving, Cullen picks at his bread roll, letting the idea run through his mind.

…..................

Later Cullen watches Bull and Runa, even from here he knows Bull is reading reports to her, they really need a better way around her sight, Bull's hands linger when they touch her, her elbow, the small of her back, the odd sneaky pinch of her backside. It's so easy for them, neither all that bothered about public displays like that, not caring who's watching them. Cullen's not like that, he prefers his private affections to remain private. But he can watch, watch the sway of Runa's hips, the way the dress sits over her waist, the fabric swaying as she does. He's not the only one watching her, Cullen notes, a few of his soldiers have stopped training to watch her, she just has that way about her, attracts attention, even Solas is watching from where he's walking up the keep steps. Cullen wonders how many would take Bull up on his proposition without hesitating like he did. No, he hadn't hesitated, his mind just disbelieved what he was hearing and by the time it caught up Bull had left. He'd made up his mind as soon as Bull had asked, he knows that, his withdrawal and frustration had chosen for him, Bull was right, he's been frustrated and aching and yes, he needs something to take his mind off it, to take his frustration out on.


	51. Shadows

Blackwall frowns and shakes is head, not agreeing with this stupid plan, Runa stands in front of him, pleading with him.

“You're the only one that might help me” she whispers touching his chest, his tunic open and his chest hair on display, she can't see it, but she can feel it.

“You could get hurt” he tells her. “And Bull would kill me” he tells her taking her hand from his chest, he keeps a hold of it at his side.

“If I never get my sight back, I need to start relearning how to do things” she tells him. “Dennett says he has the perfect mount for me, I just need help learning to ride again” Blackwall sighs and lifts her chin, so he can stare at the her white eyes, a reminder that she can't see, yet, and whilst most of them are holding onto some hope that it will return, she seems to be going down the path that they won't, and she has the right idea, if, if she doesn't get her sight back she'll have to learn to do a lot of things again.

“Show me the mount” he tells her, she smiles at him.

“Thank you” she tells him back, Blackwall smiles and takes her elbow to lead her into the stables where Dennett is waiting, a sweet brown mare nudging his shoulder impatiently.

“All right then” Dennett tells them. “This is Mandy, she'll go nice and steady for you” he pats Mandy's neck and looks to Blackwall who nods and helps Runa to the horse.

“You want to try yourself?” Blackwall asks, hands on her waist. She nods and reaches her hands up to the horse, strokes along her back till she can feel the saddle and then pulls herself up onto Mandy's back. Blackwall and Dennett share a look before they chuckle, Runa turns her head towards them.

“What? What is it?” Blackwall clears his throat.

“You're on backwards” he answers, Runa hangs her head and sighs. “Here” Blackwall reaches up and helps her turn around on the horse and then takes the reins to press them into her hands, Dennett attaches a training rein and Blackwall takes it from him. “Ready?” Blackwall asks her, Runa nods and nudges the horse slightly, Mandy starts to walk and Blackwall walks with her. “Just take it slow around the courtyard” he warns Runa who nods.

…................

Runa sits with Dorian who holds out a glass of wine for her, whilst guiding her other hand to it.

“Got it, darling?” he asks, she nods and pulls the glass closer. “As much as it sucks that you can't see those eyes actually does wonders for you” he teases her, she shoots him a look, he smirks and pats her knee. “Like a spooky other world feel”

“Yes, well....” she sighs. “I would prefer to have my sight back”

“Of that I have no doubt” Dorian looks across at Fenris who is lingering. “That elf...he's peculiar” Runa smirks.

“Fenris?” she asks. “Peculiar is par for the course in the Inquisition, no?” she asks, Dorian laughs and nods pulling Runa's legs into his lap. “He's nice enough, a little lost I think, trying to find his place”

“He keeps watching me” Dorian tells her.

“Must be your good looks” she teases, he squeezes her ankle and laughs. “I told him you are different to other Vints, I think he's just making sure” Dorian glances to where Fenris was, only he's now gone. Dorian huffs and grabs a book from the shelf behind him.

“Ready for book club?” he asks smirking, Runa nods and Dorian reads to her, it's the only way Runa can read now, with someone else reading to her. Dorian doesn't mind it, Solas will if it's about magic, Varric will if it's his books, it's Krem though that indulges Runa most.

….....................

Bull smiles as he enters the tavern to find Runa sat with his Chargers, laughing and joking, even Skinner smiles as she wraps Runa's fingers around a tankard. Bull pushes himself up off the doorframe and walks over to them, Runa lifting her head to him straight away, he leans down and kisses her before sitting at her side, wrapping a huge arm around her waist. He'd missed her, and he'd only last seen her that morning, how can one woman have this much sway on him? He looks to her and watches the way she smiles at Krem who is animatedly telling her a story about the time they'd faced a bear the size of a dragon, he's exaggerating but at the time the bear had seemed huge. She's one of them already. Bull touches her thigh and pulls her closer to him to nuzzle into her neck, she leans into him. Krem smiles watching them.

….....................

Runa wakes with Bull's arm slung over her waist and his chest pressed to her back, she blinks rapidly, something isn't sitting right with her, she can feel the sun streaming over her exposed but more than that she can SEE the sun, can see the table next to her, can see the boots on the rug, her breathing quickens, with hope and excitement, Bull nudges the back of her neck and thrusts against her backside.

“Bull” she whispers. He grumbles and pulls her hips closer. “Bull” she states more urgently, he stops and lifts his head looking down at her.

“What is it? Kadan? What's wrong?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“I can see” she whispers, he grabs her face and turns it to him. “I can see you” she adds now staring at him, it's not perfect her sight, more like shadows, but this means....this means she's getting better, Bull smiles and strokes her cheek. “I can see” she whimpers, he brushes a tear from her cheek. “Well....shadows...I can make out you shape just....no features”

“I told you, you just needed time” he whispers and then kisses her. She clutches him to her and kisses him back hard. He groans and then lays back. “And it had to be today” he grumbles and pulls her onto his chest.

“I know” she whispers. “But it's all right, Mahanon needs you to go to the Fallow Mire with him, I'll be fine here” he grumbles and kisses her head. “Hawke and Fenris can keep me company” Bull kisses her neck and pinches her backside. “I know the rule” she tells him brushing her fingers over his horns. “Together or not at all....that goes for each other” he pulls his head back. “So no tugging on the Canon without me” he smirks and then chuckles kissing her hard and rolling them over.


	52. Another Idea

**Name** : Diana

 **Title** : Princess of the Alamarri People

 **Species:** Alamarri

 **Homeland** : The Donarks — a jungle north of the Anderfels

 **Age:** 25

**Appearance:**

Hair: Black/Dark Brown

Eyes: Blue

**Family:**

Maferath – Ancestor

Andraste – Ancestor

Ebris - Ancestor

Vivial - Ancestor

Isorath - Ancestor

Evrion - Ancestor

Verald - Ancestor

Alli Vemar – Ancestor

Queen Hippolyta of the Alamarri People – Mother

'The Maker' - Creator

Mythal - Real Creator

**Bio:**

**It is believed that Diana's mother, Hippolyta, created her out of clay, and the Maker bestowed her with life. In truth, it was another deity, Mythal that granted Diana life** **, making her the only Alamarri who was not conceived by a man. Diana's tribe is the last with a true blood line leading back to Maferath and Andraste, her mother is the last direct descendant of Andraste.**

When word gets back to the tribe of the Herald of Andraste they send Diana to seek out information on them and this Inquisition.

 

**Pairing: Kind of like doing the threeway pairings, and the most popular individual pairings seem to be Cullen and The Iron Bull......so maybe them for this.**

**But other options:**

**Bull & Blackwall**

**Cullen & Blackwall**

**Cullen & Hawke**

**Blackwall & Hawke**

**Iron Bull & Hawke**

 

**I LIKE THE IDEA THAT WHOEVER SHE IS PAIRIED WITH, THE HERALD WOULD BE ALREADY AFTER ONE OF THEM, AND SHE WOULD HATE DIANA FOR IT BUT EVENTUALLY FALL FOR SOMEONE ELSE.**

 

**Powers and Abilities:**

Diana's powers are a result of the blessings she received from the Maker. Her abilities in large part come from her upbringing in the martial society of the Alamarri.

**Superhuman Strength:**

Her level of super strength is comparable to that of the earth itself (as this is where she derives her powers). If she removes her bracelets and she goes into a "berzerker rage" of power. Diana's bracelets are what protects her opponents from her intense power.

**Superhuman Speed:**

She has been shown to be faster than half the speed of light. She can disarm human opponents of their weapons instantly and she can immobilize her opponents in the blink of an eye.

**Invulnerability/Durability:**

Diana possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks.

**Healing Factor:**

In the rare instance when Diana is harmed, her body heals from any injury instantly without scarring

**Divine Wisdom:**

This gives her a degree of wisdom beyond that of most mortals and gives her a strong moral sense. This also aids her in her tactical ability. She is among the smartest and wisest of the Alamarri.

**Super Stamina/Agility:**

Dianas's agility is on a super-human level.

**Great Beauty:**

Although not a real power in itself, she received a blessing of great beauty.

**Enhanced Sense:**

Eyesight, hearing, taste, touch and smell are all on super-human level. Diana has the (Hunters Eyes) which allows her to always hit her mark and see far distances.

**Other Assorted Divine Powers:**

The ability to see in darkness and through illusions.

Due to her wisdom she can learn languages faster than a regular person.

She can talk to animals.

**Martial Combat:**

Diana is trained in the a variety of martial arts, making her a master of unarmed and armed combat.

 

 

**Weapons and Equipment:**

**Lasso of Truth:**

The Lasso of Truth forces people to tell the truth. It was forged by Hephaestus from the Golden Girdle of Gaea that Andraste had once worn. It is able to restore people's lost memories get rid of illusions or cause illusions to those it holds and heal the holder's body cure insanity and protect people who are in close proximity to it from magical attacks.

**Bracelets of Victory:**

These are a pair of steel cuffs that are indestructible because they were created from the remains of Maferath's shield. Diana can use her super reflexes to deflect projectiles, blades, punches, or any form of offensive attack used against her. She can also use them to deflect an object back into her enemies. When Diana crosses them to protect her from impact with larger projectiles as well as damage inflicted by explosions and collisions with hard surfaces, the bracelets generate a small magical shield.

**Royal Tiara:**

Her tiara is razor sharp and can be used so as to return to her when thrown.

**Battle Armour:**

When faced with a larger threat, Diana will wear her Alamarri battle armour for added protection as well as use martial weapons such as swords. She will also additionally use a shield for added defense when she deems it necessary.

**Martial Weapons:**

Diana is depicted as quite skilled in a number of martial weapons. She has shown to be adept with swords, battle axes and spears. She tends to favour swords though in particularly difficult fights. Her knowledge of martial weapons extends to other less conventional weapons, including broken bottles.

**Magical Sword:**

On occasions Diana has employed a magical sword of unknown (though presumably Alamarri) origin. Hephaestus modified Diana's bracelets so that she can manifest two short swords from them during battle.

 

**Other:**

**Evie Trevelyan**

 

**Gawyn (Pronounced Gavin) Hawke**

 

 


	53. Eyepatch

Cullen touches Runa's arm as he passes behind her, she turns her head to him as he takes his place at her side.

“Cullen?” she asks.

“Yes, sorry, I should have said” he tells her leaning over the war table, Runa smirks.

“I can make out your shape” she tells him. “But that's it” Cullen looks to her and smiles.

“Your sight's coming back?” he asks.

“Solas thinks so, at least in one of my eyes” she answers, he touches her arm and smiles wider.

“That's great” he tells her, she smiles back and nods. “Some good news”

“It's still going to take time” she corrects.

“But now you know...it will come back” he reassures her, she nods and looks to the map.

“True. Will you show me where Crestwood is?” she asks, Cullen smiles and nods taking her hand and setting it over Crestwood.

“He'll be back before you know it” he tells her. She scoffs and shakes her head. “You know you are the only two who don't seem to know” he tells her, she turns her head to him.

“He's a Qunari, Cullen” she reminds him. “It doesn't matter how I feel, they don't believe in love” she turns back to the map and runs her hand over Ferelden, touching her dragon marker over the Storm Coast.

“I don't know about other Qunari, but that one loves you” Cullen corrects her, Runa keeps her head down and smiles a little. Cullen looks down to his own markers on the map and then clears his throat. “Bull...actually he....proposed something....”

“I know” she intercepts him, turning her head to him. “It was actually my idea” he frowns at her.

“It was?” she cocks her head.

“Why is that so surprising?” she asks and fully turns to him. He shrugs and rubs the back of his neck. She steps towards him and smirks. “Look, you're stressed and frustrated and I can see your withdrawal is getting to you” she whispers. “If this is what you need” she lifts her head to him. “Then I will help you, you're my friend, Cullen, I hate seeing you suffer” she sighs. He smirks at the phrasing. “You know what I mean...” he nods and reaches out for her waist, she raises an eyebrow. “Is it what you need?” she asks, he nods.

“Yes” he admits, Runa leans down slightly and ghosts her lips over Cullen's, he closes his eyes and then moves towards her, she chuckles and leans away, he opens his eyes.

“But” she pushes at his chest. “Not without Bull, rules are rules” she teases, Cullen nods and steps back from her and just in time as the war room doors open and Josephine and Leliana walk in.

“And how soon before we are ready for the Winter Palace?” Leliana asks glancing to Runa and Cullen who move to their places at the table.

…............

“Hey” Krem tells Runa as he sits beside her with a pile of reports for her, Bull had left him in charge of looking out for her, and Krem knew what that task meant to Bull, he knew that meant that Bull trusted him above all to take care of his Dragonborn. “I've got your reports” Runa turns her head to him, setting her roll down and smiling.

“Thank you” she whispers. “Give me the Storm Coast ones first” she tells him, he nods and grabs Lydia's report. “What's this?” Runa asks taking something from the table, she'd made out the shape, Krem clears his throat.

“It's from the Chief....now, he's....carved something” she nods and touches the edges of the carving, it's wrapped in some soft cloth. “You should probably open it in private” Krem whispers to her, she smirks.

“It's dirty, isn't it?” she asks, Krem sighs.

“Yeah” he admits, she smirks and sets it aside.

“All right, later then” she tells him, he smirks and unrolls the scroll.

…..........

“Is this really necessary?” Runa grumbles as Solas pulls the eyepatch over her bad eye, it is most definitely one sided, Solas had told her the other eyes was unlikely to get better, her good eye starting to clear up nicely, hazy but still getting better, and it's terrible in the dark, there are no shadows to help her.

“It'll get you used to using your good eye” he tells her, she sighs and looks away from him as he ties the patch off and pulls back to look at her.

“How bad does it look?” she asks quietly.

“It's not a terrible look, da’isenatha” he assures her. “No one will think less of you for using the patch” he adds lifting her chin and strokes her jaw. Can feel the power running under her skin and through her veins. He pulls his hand away and scolds himself. “Don't forget to take it off when you sleep” she nods.

“Thank you” she tells him, he smiles and nods.

“You're welcome” she stands and grabs her staff from her side before leaving, Solas lets out a breath and sits in his chair running his hands over his face.

…..............

Runa sits on her bed feeling the carving Bull had sent her, though someone else clearly carved it, Bull has no patience for something like this, Blackwall maybe. She touches the horns of the part of the figure that is supposed to be Bull and smirks running her fingers over it. She sighs.

“I miss you” she whispers and sets the figure on the side before crawling into bed.

…..............

Bull sits in front of the fire with Blackwall who whittles away,

“You've been quiet” Blackwall points out. Bull hums. “Missing Runa?” Blackwall teases, Bull nudges him with his knee and smirks.

“I have a serious case of blue balls, and we've only been away a week” Bull grumbles, Blackwall laughs and shakes his head.

“So why don't you...” Blackwall clicks his tongue and motions with his hand.

“We have a...deal, me and Runa, neither of us can....relieve ourselves whilst we're apart” Blackwall smirks.

“And you're sticking to it?” Blackwall asks. “Can't you have a cheeky one?”

“She'll know...I know she'll know” Bull answers, Blackwall chuckles. “But the second we get back through those gates” Blackwall hums in agreement. Both men staring into the fire, both imagining, Blackwall clears his throat and stands.

“Night” Blackwall mumbles heading to his tent, Bull glares.

“Lucky bastard” he grumbles and adjusts himself. “Stupid deal”


	54. Hawke (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS GAY RELATIONS IN THIS, SO IF IT BOTHERS YOU DON'T READ, THIS CHAPTER IS BULL X RUNA X HAWKE   
> Anal  
> Choking  
> Hawke Sandwich.  
> Probably loads of other things i should warn for but.....

Runa slides her hand along the wall as she leaves the library under the keep, it's quiet in there and the only place she can get some piece, even if all she can do is sit and do nothing. She sighs and continues through the hall. Hands grabs Runa and shove her up against the wall of the keep, she breathes heavily reaching back to push them off of her, she groans as they shove her face first into the stone, presses themselves against her back, they're big, whoever it is.

“Easy, Kadan” Bull whispers in her ear. “It's just me” he assures her kissing behind her ear, she relaxes into his touch as he hikes up her dress skirt.

“When did you get back?” she asks, he'd managed to catch her in an almost unused hallway, it's the long way around and Runa only uses it because the other way has stairs.

“Just now” he answers. “I came straight to find you” He presses her harder against the wall, holding the back of her neck he rips her smalls from her and threads his fingers into her hair, leans closer and licks up her neck. “Two weeks” he growls. “Two weeks with nothing, not even my own hand” he kisses her jaw and draws his teeth over it. “So here's what we are going to do” he whispers in her ear and then pulls it between his teeth before releasing it. “You're going to get on your knees....and you're going to take my cock in your mouth” she moans as he plunges two fingers into her mouth. “Just like that” he moans and shifts his hips against her ass. “Ah then you are going to finger yourself” he tells her. “But” he warns grazing his teeth over her neck. “You don't get to cum, until I do” he tells her as he thrusts his fingers in her mouth. “So work very hard” he purrs and threads his free hand into her hair and yanks her around and pushes her to her knees, she moans around the fingers still in her mouth. He strokes her cheek and lifts her chin pulling his fingers from her lips, his voice softer now. “Remember the safe word?” he asks. She nods.

“Katoh” she tells him.

“Pinch if you can't talk” he taps her lips and she nods. “Good girl” he nods and undoes the laces on his breeches, unclips the harness and pulls himself free, she strokes her hands up his thighs, feeling her way to him, she gasps and strokes his length, he smirks and taps her lips, she takes a breath and opens her mouth wide, Bull groans and sets the tip of his cock between her lips. She kitten licks at the top and he places a hand on the wall above her to steady himself as his leg already threaten to quiver at her touch, he feels one of her hands leave his thigh before he knows it slides down between her own legs, he hears the rustle of the bottom of her dress and the wet noise her finger makes as she touches herself, he moans and closes his eyes throwing his head back, and she sucks slightly on the tip of his cock before taking him in whole, all the way to the hilt. There's a gasp somewhere near and then:

“Maker's breath, I can see you bulging in her throat” Runa stiffens and pauses as Bull chuckles. Hawke stands watching, leaning against the wall, his own hand rubbing at his clothed erection. “Sorry” Hawke offers. “I urm...” he clears his throat. “I got lost and then...kind of...accidentally saw you guys...” Bull strokes Runa's throat and glances to Hawke before pinching her nose, she makes a choking sound and pushes against his thigh. Bull moans and thrusts deeper, Runa claws at his legs, but doesn't pinch, he keeps a hold on her nose, until her clawing becomes weaker, he lets go of her nose, she heaves in a breath through her nose as he pulls himself free of her mouth, she gasps, sputters and coughs, saliva running down her chin and trickling down her neck, Hawke groans and looks to Bull as he crouches in front of Runa, lifts her chin, strokes her cheek and kisses her, she kisses him back, both relaying their own conversation, he's asking if she minds Hawke joining, she's telling him she wants it, Bull smirks and pulls back, looks to Hawke.

“Make her cum before me and you can fuck her. If I cum first I get to fuck you and she gets to watch” Hawke makes a noise in the back of his throat.

“Deal” He moans and then is moving towards them licking his lips, Bull pulls Runa back to her feet and moves them to the small cluster of crates piled against the wall, he bends her over it, her head the perfect level for his cock and Hawke's mouth. Bull wraps Runa's hair around his hand and looks to Hawke who kneels behind her ass, gently spreads her legs and inhales before moaning, then he's burying his face between her cunt and lapping her up, Runa opens her mouth and moans, it's cut off when Bull shoves his length between her lips. “Maker's breath” Hawke moans into Runa's cunt, she reaches back and threads her fingers into his hair pushes him closer to her. She grinds herself into his face as Bull fucks her throat. Both men trying to win their side of the deal. Hawke plunges two fingers into Runa and then bites her ass, she spasms around his fingers and moans around Bull's cock, he groans, having lost, but keeps going as Hawke stands and looks to Bull who nods, Hawke unties his breeches, pushes them down past his ass and then leans over Runa, she spreads her legs wider for his legs and he lines himself up as Bull tugs on Runa's hair pulling her off his cock, he cums all over her face, she moans and licks what she can get to, before Hawke presses into her, she moans and thrusts her hands out to hold onto Bull's waist, he strokes her hair back and rubs her shoulders as Hawke thrusts into her, starting slowly, getting faster, harder as his self-control slips, Bull smirks and then steps away from Runa and then moves to stand behind Hawke, watching him work himself into Runa, he moves closer and presses himself to the back of Hawke.

“Turn her over” Hawke glances to him and then to Runa, grabs her waist and turns her over to face them. Hawke remains inside of her, he sets his hands over her breasts and squeezes, she moans. Bull reaches between Hawke and Runa and slathers his fingers in her wetness before he presses them into Hawke's puckered hole, Hawke makes a startled, choked moan, as Bull works his finger into Hawke who slows inside of Runa to moan against her lips. She threads her fingers into his hair and pulls her thigh up around his waist.

“Relax” she coos and kisses Hawke who kisses her back distractedly as Bull pushes his finger all the way in. “Does it feel good?” Runa purrs, Hawke nods. “Tell me” she whispers, Hawke looks to her eyes and strokes her cheek under her eye patch and then down her neck.

“His finger's so thick” he tells her. “And he knows just the right pace” she nods agreeing, Bull slathers his finger again, but this time slides two into Hawke.

“You've done this before” Bull tells Hawke, raising his free hand to spank the man, Hawke groans and nods.

“Once or twice” he moans.

“None will feel like Bull” Runa promises and pulls Hawke closer to kiss, Bull strokes her thigh and then pulls his fingers from Hawke again. He does this till Hawke is nice and stretched around three of his huge, thick fingers before pulling them out. He presses himself closer to Hawke who nuzzles into Runa's neck, Bull strokes her thigh and she nods.

“Are you ready?” Runa asks, Hawke nods into her neck, she reaches down and takes his hand, threads her fingers with them and raises them over her head, Hawke turns and bites her neck as Bull pushes his cock into Hawke, Hawke cries out and bites Runa harder, she moans and arches under him, Bull pushes further and Hawke tightens his hold on Runa's hands. Bull keeps going, working himself in slowly, until his hips are flush with Hawke's ass. Bull leans over Hawke to kiss Runa who reaches up and grabs a hold of his horn. Hawke moans between them as Bull works his hips into Hawke, which pushes him into Runa. Hawke kisses Runa's throat, licking over the marks he made. Bull then smirks and pulls back to whisper to Hawke.

“Make her cum before you do, and we can do this again” Hawke glances to him over his shoulder, Bull kisses him and reaches between Hawke and Runa to pinch her clit, she throws her head back and moans, Hawke moans into Bull's mouth as she tightens around him. Hawke nods and turns back to Runa, she reaches for him and he takes her hands and places them on his chest, she clutches to his tunic, which he hadn't bothered to remove, she pulls him closer and down to her breasts, Hawke smirks and pulls a nipple between his lips as he and Bull start to move again, Runa's breathing quickens, her moans get louder, her body quakes. Maker's breath he'd not going to do it. Hawke complains to himself, and he really, really, wants to do this again, he presses his forehead between Runa's breasts and sets a finger on her clit before smirking, sends a slight shock spell through her and she almost arches off the crate as her orgasm explodes around him, Hawke smirks and thrusts into her twice before he spills his seed into her, Bull pushes Hawke down further into Runa and then pounds into him from behind, snapping his hips against Hawke's before his own orgasm takes him, he pulls out and smirks watching his cum seep from Hawke's ass. Runa holds out her hand and Bull takes it, kisses her palm.


	55. IDEAS

**I HAVE A CULLEN X OFC X M!HAWKE PAIRING PLANNED AND I WANT TO DO MORE THREEWAY PAIRINGS, SO BELOW IS A LIST OF MALE MATCHES AND THEN BELOW THAT ARE SOME OFC'S.**

 

**BUT I STILL WANT TO DO SOME OF THE OTHERS SO I HAVE COME UP WITH SOME OTHER OFCS**

**SO THE PAIRINGS WOULD BE**

**BULL X OFC X CULLEN**

**BULL X OFC X BLACKWALL**

**BLACKWALL X OFC X M!HAWKE**

**BULL X OFC X M!HAWKE**

**ALISTAIR X OFC X BULL**

**ALISTAIR X OFC X BLACKWALL**

**MALE!INQUISITOR (LAVELLAN OR TREVELYAN)**

**MALE!INQUISITOR X OFC X BULL**

**MALE!INQUISITOR X OFC X BLACKWALL**

 

**AND THE OPTIONS SO FAR....(ALSO OPEN TO IDEAS) ARE:**

**ELAIN (Daughter of Thane Svarah Sun-Hair** **of Stone-Bear Hold in the Frostback Basin - She visits the Inquisition to ask for their help, the Frostback Basin scattered with Rifts and the Jaws of Hakkon (Her mother has no idea she went to them)**

**ROBYN HOOD (Real Name Robyn Guerrin (Daughter of Arl Eamon and Isolde, older sister to Connor) (** **Ferelden - leader of a group of 'bandits' called the Merry Men, they aid the refugees of the Hinterlands trying to escape the civil war)**

**TAURIEL (Exiled Dalish Elf - she wanted Fen'Harel Vallaslin, they refused and cast her out, claiming she'd caught the wolf's scent - she now wanders the Exalted Plains (She most often can be found near the o** **ffering to the Dread Wolf - shrine to Fen'Harel in the Crow Fens, north of the Fens Camp)**

**KAHLAN AMELL (Sister to Solona Amell (Hero of Ferelden) and Cousin to the Hawke family - When Kahlan's father ran up a debt to a Tevinter Magister and couldn't pay, he ended up giving over Kahlan to pay it off, she was kept as a slave, eventually trained to be his personal bodyguard and 'companion' - Plot: Inquisitor and co come across a Vint camp, kill the vints and thanks to Dorian, saves Kahlan)**

 


	56. A/N - MUSINGS

READERS

I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THIS STORY, I PROMISE, BUT I HAVE BEEN THINKING OF REWRITING IT. IT'S JUST AN IDEA, AND IF YOU'D ALL RATHER I DIDN'T I WON'T. 

BUT IT WOULD BE AN OPPORTUNITY FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE OPINION ON THINGS THAT YOU MAY WANT TO CHANGE. (I KNOW A FEW OF YOU AREN'T HAPPY ABOUT HER LOSS OF SIGHT)

 

LIKE:

SPECIES 

NAME

FAMILY (SHIVYLA) 

PAIRING (THOUGH I LOVE BULL)

CIRCUMSTANCES OF HER ARRIVAL

PLACE OF ARRIVAL

THE HERALD/INQUISITOR (GENDER, SPECIES, SPECIALISATION, PAIRING)

 

I'VE BEEN THINKING MYSELF IF WE CHANGE HER TO A WOOD ELF (SMALLER THEN THEDOSIAN ELF) OR A HIGH ELF (SLIGHTLY TALLER THEN THEDOSIAN ELF) SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF SHE ARRIVES IN THEDAS AND PICKED UP BY THE WRONG PERSON, A LORD OR A BANN OR SOMETHING. TAKES HER AS A SLAVE OR A 'SERVANT' OR A HIGH CLASS MISTRESS (PROSTITUTE). AT LEAST TILL SHE CAN PLOT AN ESCAPE. THIS LORD/BANN IS ENROUTE TO HAVEN TO MEET WITH JOSEPHINE. THAT GETS HER INTO THE INQUISITION. IT'S JUST AN IDEA. 

OTHERS IDEAS ARE WELCOME. 


	57. Training (Slight NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now I will continue this story as planned. 
> 
> I may eventually write another crossover, maybe a non dragonborn skyrim character for the prostitute/slave role

Runa strokes Mandy the horses neck and smiles, she can see more now, colours, sharp outlines, nothing special, no detail but....it'd definitely getting better.

“Grandmaster” Lydia greets walking her horse into the stables, Runa turns to her and smiles.

“Lydia” she greets and moves to her friend pulling her into a hug, Skyrim, Lydia and Cicero are her little pieces of Skyrim still left with her. Yes, today she is feeling particularly homesick, from the second she woke up. Lydia hugs her back.

“What's going on here?” Lydia asks pulling back to touch the eye patch. “What did we miss?”

“I'm getting my sight back, in one eye but...it's coming back” Lydia smiles and then bites her lip.

“So...does this mean you'll be up for killing dragons soon?” she asks, Bull pokes his head around the stable entrance.

“Dragons?” he asks, Runa shoots him an amused look.

“How do you do that?” she asks amused, he smirks. “I thought you were training with Krem” she points out.

“I heard Lydia was back, dragons....” Runa laughs and looks to Lydia.

“I don't know” she admits. “I can see but it's not....all there...”

“The one on the Storm Coast is placid enough, sticks to an island accessible only through a series of dwemer ruins, currently lived in by red templars, Cicero was the only one who could sneak through to check the dragon out” Lydia leans against a stall support. “I was going to bring it up with the Inquisitor...it's a very big operation they've got going on in those ruins” Lydia flicks dirt from her breeches. “Ad if you two will excuse me, there is a bath calling my name” she kisses Runa's cheek and leaves, Runa sighs and scratches Mandy's neck.

“Kadan?” Bull asks.

“I'm not sure I'm ready to face a dragon yet” she admits, he moves to her side and strokes Mandy's face.

“You've lost your confidence” he whispers. “Facing a dragon and winning, because I know you will, will help”

“And if I fail again, and someone gets hurt” he strokes her cheek brushing her hair back.

“They won't” he promises her. “You've got this” he kisses her forehead. “I'll work with you, over the next few weeks, we'll get you back to training with your axe and shield, and you'll be ready to face that dragon head on, and you will defeat it” she looks up at him and smiles at him, Bull smiles back, Runa raises a hand and touches his lips.

“I can almost see you smile” she tells him, he smirks and she pulls him closer. “Thank you” she tells him.

“For what?” he asks.

“Being you” she pokes his chest and then walks away, Bull smiles watching her ass as she goes.

“You're welcome, Kadan” he whispers as she disappears, he sighs and looks to the report in his hand. He has a bad feeling.

…...............

Rune lifts Shivyla up as the girl reaches her and kisses her face, the girl laughs and hugs her mother.

“I've missed you” Runa tells her.

“I've been here” Shivyla tells her. “I just....with your eyes” Shivyla whispers. “I was afraid”

“I know” Runa strokes her hair and kisses her cheek. “But they're getting better” she assures her daughter, Shivyla nods and hugs her again. “You want to have lunch in the tavern?” Shivyla nods.

“Do you think they'll have those rolls? With the fruit on the top? I like them” Shivyla asks. Runa chuckles as she heads up the steps towards the tavern.

...................

Bull holds out a staff stick in front of him, Runa reaches up to take it, her hand shakes, and her perception is off slightly, still getting used to distance and depth, but she does manage to wrap her fingers around it.

“We'll start with stick training” Bull tells her. “Back to the basics....” he picks up his own stick and spins it in hand, the other Chargers are gathered close by watching whilst they drink, the sun setting over the back of Skyhold, Shivyla sits with Skinner who helps the girl sharpen a new dagger. The Chargers have taken to Shibyla as if she has always been one of them, and Runa couldn't be more grateful, that the girl has someone, a whole lot of someones to go to if Runa isn't around. Bull rolls his shoulders slightly and then nods to himself. “Ready?” he asks her.

“I suppose so” she answers setting her legs slightly.

“You want to get back out there, you want to fight again, you need to start training again” he scolds lightly. “You are a warrior, Kadan” she nods a little. Bull attacks first, and she tries to counter attack, but she's all off, she's trying way too hard to compensate for her loss of sight and it's not helping her. Bull sweeps the stick through her legs and topples Runa over, Runa groans and arches her back. “You need to rely on your hearing” he motions to her patch and beyond. “This is your blind spot...stop trying to see, and listen” she flips back up to her feet and stretches her back before changing her stance. Bull rounds her. “Close your eye” he tells her, Runa sighs and closes her good eye. “And listen” she takes a breath and concentrates on his footsteps, the slight change as he shifts his weight, just before he swings, Runa ducks and throws up her stick to block him, the Chargers now turning their attentions fully to the fight, now Runa has this. Bull smiles proud before he is pulling the stick back and sweeping it, Runa manages a back handspring away before she turns and attacks with her stick, smacking Bull on the ass with it, he laughs and swats it away with his own, he shares a look with Krem who nods back at him. Bull and Runa then full on spar, and if you didn't know, you wouldn't guess she is half blind, the way she is moving, the way she is fighting, like the warrior she was before her accident.

….........

Bull rubs his hands into Runa's shoulders as she groans slightly, she'd ended up on her ass more then that once and it's hit her shoulders and back pretty hard. He presses his thumbs between her shoulder blades and she moans closing her eye. His lips find her neck and she smiles.

“You did good, Kadan” he whispers to her softly. “Keep going like that, everyday for the next few weeks, and you'll be ready to take on that dragon on the coast” she turns her head to him.

“Thank you” she offers him, he presses his forehead to the side of her head and smiles pulling her closer to him. He's starting to understand the things he feels for Runa, he's also starting to question his upbringing and the Qun, not that he's going to admit it, even to himself. For now he'll enjoy this, enjoy her, before the Qun catches up with him. Especially when they figure out he's been keeping things from his reports about the dragon woman in his arms.

…................

Runa lays with her head against Bull's chest as her strokes her spine, their blanket skewed around their waists. There is a knock at the door and Runa looks to Bull who shrugs. Runa stands grabbing her dressing gown, a luxury lace and satin thing an Orlesian noble sent her. It's see through and very, very, very revealing. Bull adjusts the blanket around his waist as she opens the door, there's a choked gasp for air on the other side, Runa smirks and leans against the door seductively.

“Commander” she greets. “What can I do for you?” Cullen clears his throat and looks away from Runa.

“Can I have a moment of your time? Both of you?” he asks, Runa nods and steps back into the room turning to Bull who smirks at her, Cullen follows her in and shuts the door behind him, he rubs the back of his neck as Runa sits on the edge of the bed, her gown showing off more skin. “I thought about....what was offered” Cullen starts, Bull sits up and raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah? And?” Cullen takes a breath and then nods.

“I would like to accept” he answers, Bull glances to Runa who smirks, and it's absolutely filthy.

“What did you have in mind?” she asks, Cullen frowns back at her.

“What do you mean?” He asks, Bull nods to the chair next to Cullen and he pulls it closer to the bed to sit down.

“Well...you want...plain, normal, vanilla, sex?” Bull asks. “A quick fumble and be done?” Cullen blushes and looks to Runa who smirks at him. “Or something....else?” Bull asks brushing Runa's hair back to touch her neck. “Bindings? Gag? Blindfold?” he strokes up her jaw and slides a finger into her mouth, she sucks on it. “Do you want to feel her mouth around you?”

“Maker's breath” Cullen sighs out. Runa pulls back from Bull's fingers with a pop and licks her lips.

“This is for you Cullen, it can be whatever you want” she tells him.

“Can I think about it?” Cullen whispers. Bull nods.

“Take all the time you need” Bull offers, Cullen stands and runs his fingers through his hair, Bull leans closer to Runa and whispers in her ear, she nods and stands, moving to Cullen, she grabs his wrist stopping him.

“Cullen” she whispers, he turns back to her and she kisses him, having to bend down slightly to reach him, he takes a moment to respond to it, but when he does, he wraps his hand around the back of her neck and presses back into the kiss with need and hunger. Runa slides her hand down Cullen's chest and cups his growing erection through his breeches, Cullen moans into her mouth before pulling back and blushing, shakes his head.

“Runa...” he starts to apologise. Runa moves to her knees and pulls him free of his breeches before taking him into her mouth, Cullen moans and threads his fingers into her hair and pulls her closer to his hips, sheathing himself into her mouth, he closes his eyes and strokes her scalp. Bull smirks watching them. Runa pulls back, lifts his cock and licks up the length before plunging her mouth back over him. “Maker's breath” Cullen grits out trying to control his volume.

“She's good, isn't she?” Bull asks leaning back against the headboard, his own hand under the blankets and stroking himself. Cullen opens his eyes and looks to Bull, his blush now creeping down his neck and chest. Runa hollows out her cheeks and pushes herself further down him, Cullen's eyes roll and his attention back on her, he brushes her hair back, gathers it into one hand and holds her head still, he thrusts into her mouth at a steady rate, the trained soldier in him. Everything done to precision. Bull will have that changed when they have a night to themselves, he'll get Cullen acting with impulse and need. Cullen just uses her mouth and Runa loves it, her eye rolls and she moans around him, Cullen stutters and cums in her mouth, he sighs and releases her hair, she smiles and swallows, wiping away at her mouth as she stands. Cullen reaches down between them for her, she gently takes his wrist and smile.

“This was for you” Runa tells him softly tucking him away into his breeches. “Just...a taste” she teases and then kisses him, Cullen kisses her back and then nods.

“If I wanted a taste” he whispers, Bull chuckles and looks to Runa who smirks.

“We'll see” she whispers, Cullen nods and straightens his clothes before leaving the room, Runa turns back to Bull who climbs from the bed and lifts her up, hauling her over his shoulder.

“My turn” he growls and carries her back to the bed. Runa laughs and grabs his ass.

 


End file.
